


Ковентри (Coventry)

by PulpFiction



Series: Ковентри [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF John, Case Fic, Crossover, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, John Watson Saves the Day, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Джон устраивается на работу в одну очень странную организацию, где ему доверяют сопровождение уникальной Куклы по имени Ковентри...Кроссовер с "Кукольным домом", знание второго канона необязательно.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coventry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256522) by [standbygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo). 



— Это было превосходное дело. По меньшей мере, восьмерка, может, девятка. Не слишком неприлично, если я попрошу, чтобы все последующие тоже были такими?  
Шерлок шагал по улице, полный беспокойной энергии.   
Его длинные ноги чеканили шаг, а руки были сжаты в кулаки. Джон вынужден был ускориться, чтобы не отстать.   
— Ты не мог бы все рассказать тем, кто в танке, а? Как ты узнал, что это Фитцгенри?  
— Легко. Вспомни жертву, где были основные раны?  
— Конечно, помню. Справа, ведь киллер был левшой.   
— Вот именно. А еще киллер был, очевидно, учителем или воспитателем детского сада, имел двух кошек и волнистого попугайчика, жил один…  
— Подожди, это откуда?  
Шерлок состроил гримасу нетерпения, но Джон заподозрил, что это для пущей театральности.   
— Меловая пыль на месте преступления, кошачья шерсть двух разных окрасов на одежде, маленькое зеленое перо рядом с телом.   
— Меловая пыль? Я помню, что был какой-то порошок, но результаты анализа еще не готовы.  
— Проще идентифицировать по вкусу.  
Джон остановился.  
— Ты только что сказал мне, что рядом с трупом был белый порошок, и ты засунул его в рот?  
Шерлок повернулся к Джону и усмехнулся, показав все зубы.  
— Проблемы?  
— Просто напомни, чтобы в следующий раз я принес с собой активированный уголь.  
Оскал Шерлока превратился в нормальную улыбку, и Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
— Откуда ты взял, что он жил один?  
— Две кошки и волнистый попугайчик, Джон!  
— Понял!  
Шерлок опять зашагал по улице, кипя от возбуждения.  
— Когда мы опрашивали Фитцгенри, я заметил следы мела на его левой манжете. Стандартный показатель левши. Кстати, я увидел, что ты левша, по чернильным пятнам на запястье твоей левой руки.   
— Итак, ты обвинил его перед всем Скотланд-Ярдом лишь на основании мела на манжете. Тебя могут привлечь к ответственности за клевету, если окажется, что он невиновен.   
— Невиновные спорят. Невиновные в шоке, они выглядят потрясенными обвинениями. Невиновные не убегают, поджав хвост.   
— Это верно.  
— Как твоя нога?  
— Прекрасно.  
На самом деле, у Джона болели все мышцы от погони, одной стороной тела он хорошо приложился, когда сбивал Фитцгенри на землю. Он пострадал, он устал, но никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким живым.   
Теперь энергия Шерлока рассеивалась в раздражительность.   
— Не понимаю, почему я должен был сразу выдавать свое заключение. Если Лестрейд проявил бы внимательность, он и сам бы справился.   
— Да, но тогда ты не вышел бы и мы бы не получили такого удовольствия.   
Джон оглянулся на мелькающие огни полицейских машин, они уже были вне поля зрения офицеров, улица была темной, пустой и безмолвной.   
Идеально.  
Он подтолкнул Шерлока и сказал:  
— Эй!  
Шерлок посмотрел на него с любопытством.  
— Что?   
— Я голоден… димсам? — произнес Джон.  
Улыбка Шерлока моментально потеряла свои маниакальные черты и стала широкой и мягкой. Шаг замедлился до прогулочного.   
— Я всегда могу предсказать, что в печеньях.  
— Нет, не можешь.  
— Нет, могу.   
Манеры Шерлока полностью изменились, он стал более расслабленным, более спокойным. Джон улыбнулся ему, взял за руку и завел за угол. Шерлок охотно шел за ним.   
— Не хочешь ли процедуру? — спросил Джон.  
— Да, обожаю мои процедуры, — ответил Шерлок безмятежно.   
— Ты доверяешь мне?  
— Всем сердцем.  
— Хорошо.  
Джон завел Шерлока в тихий переулок, где их ждал черный фургон. Войдя в фургон, он закрыл дверь и постучал в окно, отделяющее их от водителя, затем повернулся к Шерлоку и пристегнул себя и его ремнями. Шерлок сидел апатично, послушный и расслабленный.   
Джон смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой на лице.  
— Ты был потрясающим, — сказал он тихо.  
Шерлок поднял на него оленьи глаза, невинные и сияющие.  
— Я стараюсь изо всех сил. 

+

 _Двумя днями ранее..._  
— И вы просто сидите здесь? И смотрите в мониторы? Пока она…  
— Ага, — сказал Блейк, задрав ноги на клавиатуру, — проще простого.  
— Давайте все проясним, — Джон начал задумываться, когда это его жизнь превратилась в научно-фантастический фильм. — Какие-то ребята заказывают личность, человека, согласно своим спецификациям…  
— И раскошеливаются на прорву денег, не забывайте.   
— …И они программируют это в реального живого человека, который дал _согласие_ на эту процедуру, затем она идет к заказчику и действует, как его жена, адвокат, королевский морпех, «морской котик» или что у вас там есть, и она все это умеет, у нее есть все знания?  
— Ага, — выплюнул Блейк, подчеркивая «г».  
— А вы проверяете ее, пока она делает… что бы то ни было, затем вы говорите волшебные слова, и она следует за вами в Дом, и все ей стирают до следующего задания?   
— Прямо в точку.   
— А эта девушка, это хрупкое создание, может драться, как морпех?  
— Это я для красного словца. Магдалине никогда не дают таких заданий.   
— Подождите, она сказала, что ее зовут Беатриса.  
— Прямо сейчас Беатриса, но в Доме она Магдалина. Все они названы по церквям. У нас есть Албан, Клемент, Беннет, Или, Дунстан, даже чертов Ассизи. Магдалина обычно получает задания под литерой «Р».   
— Р?  
— Романтика.  
— Господи, — Джон покачал головой, — и вы смотрите?  
Блейк засмеялся, и Джон решил, что ему совсем не нравится Блейк.   
— Не лично, клиент этого не позволил бы. Нет, я смотрю ее биолинк — сердечные сокращения, метаболизм, биохимия, все дела… При заданиях под литерой «А» — активное действие — чипы программируют так, чтобы слышать и проверять, не попали ли они в беду. Но меня прикрепили к Магдалине и ее «Р» заданиям. Скуууууука.  
— Итак, у нее секс с ним? Прямо сейчас?  
— Верно.   
— Да это… извращение. Cутенерство какое-то.  
— Эй, да для нее ничего плохого не происходит. Никаких последствий. Он счастлив, она счастлива, все это стирается в конце дня, и она чиста, как свежевыпавший снег.   
Джон отвернулся от плотоядного взгляда Блейка и вперился в экраны. Блейк встал и, наклонившись над плечом Джона, указал на показатель пульса.   
— Вот, видите? Она очень довольна.   
Джон нахмурился.  
— Повышенный пульс вовсе не значит сексуальное возбуждение, знайте, — сказал он. Взглянул на профиль мозга, проследил пальцем по биохимическим показателям. — Сексуальное возбуждение означает эндорфины, дофамин, окситоцин.  
Шутливые манеры Блейка испарились, и он прищурился.   
— И что это такое?  
— Адреналин. Она вовсе не счастлива.  
Джон выпрыгнул из фургона и побежал по длинной подъездной дорожке к особняку, а Блейк и водитель топали сзади, вызывая поддержку по мобильному телефону. Джон попробовал войти в переднюю дверь, которая оказалась, конечно же, заперта. Обежал дом и обнаружил французское окно в саду. Небольшая статуя херувима стояла рядом, он вытащил ее из влажной земли и ударил ею по окну.   
Вбежал на кухню, за ним запыхтел Блейк.  
— Погодите, Джон… клиент…  
— Сейчас это неважно, — сказал он и взбежал по лестнице. Длинный коридор, по крайней мере, десять комнат, но только одна закрыта. Джон открыл ее ногой с приятным для ушей треском.   
Спальня была сплошь белой — стены, ковер, покрывала — и Джон чуть не ослеп в первое мгновение. Он моргнул и увидел обнаженного мужчину, который прижался к спинке кровати, съежившись от страха. В центре кровати он увидел хрупкую молодую женщину, известную как Магдалина или Беатриса, связанную по рукам и ногам. Во рту у нее был кляп, по лицу катились слезы.  
— Отгребись от нее, — прорычал Джон, захватом обхватив человека за шею и оттащив от кровати.   
— Я хотел лишь немного развлечься, — прохныкал клиент.  
— Вы не платили за такое развлечение, — сказал Блейк, он подошел к Магдалине и вытащил кляп. Наклонился и мягко прикоснулся к голове. — Саду требуется прополка, — сказал он.   
— Что это за дерьмо, Блейк? — выкрикнул Джон недоверчиво.  
— Пароль и отзыв, — отрезал Блейк, не прерывая зрительного контакта, затем смягчил тон и повторил. — Саду требуется прополка.   
Магдалина ответила тихо и спокойно:  
— Скоро зацветут лилии.  
— Не хочешь ли процедуру, Магдалина?  
— Да, мне нравятся мои процедуры.  
Джон смотрел на эту пару с открытым ртом, стараясь фокусироваться на голом скулящем клиенте.  
«Да это полный песец», — подумал он.


	2. Chapter 2

Лифт, казалось, шел на верхний этаж целую вечность, и, поскольку в нем было только две кнопки «вверх» и «вниз», Джон не имел ни малейшего понятия, сколько этажей располагается между приемной и местом назначения. Он оглядел бархатные стены, и его извращенное чувство юмора побудило его захотеть замурлыкать «Девушку из Ипанемы».   
Он не знал, чего ожидать, получив извещение о том, что утром его просят зайти в «главный офис». Секретарша едва оторвалась от экрана, чтобы указать ему на лифт. Он не знал, вызывали его для обсуждения событий предыдущего вечера, или сейчас уволят, или… при тех странных моментах, с которыми он до сих пор сталкивался, было бесконечное число вариантов, разве не так?   
Лифт любезно издал слабый звуковой сигнал, и двери бесшумно разъехались. Джон вышел сразу в большой кабинет, со вкусом и скромно обставленный. В углу стоял огромный стол с супернавороченным компьютером, диван и стулья расположились в центре комнаты. Одна стена была увешана экранами, демонстрирующими запись с камер различных частей Дома. Над экранами висела огромная картина, которая могла опускаться и закрывать эти экраны. Всю другую стену занимало окно, через которое открывался вид на Лондон. Судя по этому виду, кабинет находился как минимум на двадцатом этаже.   
Спиной к Джону у окна стоял мужчина, сцепив за спиной руки, и разглядывал раскинувшуюся перед ним панораму. Как только Джон вошел в кабинет, он повернулся со словами:  
— Мистер Ватсон, или, вернее, доктор Ватсон, прошу прощения.  
Его голос был ровным, самодовольным и снисходительным. Мужчина был одет роскошно и безупречно. Рыжеватые редкие волосы были зачесаны идеально. Джон тут же возненавидел его. Впрочем, он весь прошлый год провел, ненавидя большинство людей в поле зрения, так что в этом не было ничего нового.   
— Не соблаговолите ли сесть, доктор Ватсон? — мужчина жестом указал на шикарный диван.  
— Мне хорошо и здесь, — ответил Джон скупо, ощущая, что невольно встал по стойке «смирно»*.  
— Как пожелаете, — хозяин кабинета прошествовал к стойке и налил чаю из дорогого чайника. — Могу я предложить вам чая?  
— Нет, спасибо, — Джон отметил ухоженные ногти мужчины и его холеные руки.   
Держа чашку и блюдце, тот повернулся и прислонился к стойке в позе, которая была как бы случайной, но вовсе не ввела Джона в заблуждение.   
— Я прочел доклад об инциденте, произошедшем прошлой ночью. Очень внимательно прочел.   
«Вот оно, меня увольняют», — подумал Джон, и за этой мыслью моментально последовало «вот и прекрасно».   
— Я благодарен вам за ваши действия, доктор Ватсон. Если бы не ваша быстрая реакция, Магдалина бы сильно… пострадала. Сейчас же ее память полностью очищена, и она ничего не помнит об этом случае.  
— Ох! Это… ох, — Джон не смог выговорить «это хорошо», потому что вовсе так не думал. — Спасибо.  
Мужчина подошел к дивану и сел, словно находясь в дорогом клубе или на поле для гольфа. Склонив голову набок, пристально посмотрел на Джона.   
— Полагаю, у вас сильные моральные принципы.  
— Мне нравится так думать.  
— Я имею в виду не только прошлую ночь, какой бы впечатляющей она ни была. Не удовлетворившись спасением девушки, вы сейчас задаетесь вопросом, а хотите ли вы продолжить с нами сотрудничество. На самом деле, вы пришли сюда с намерением подать в отставку, если я сам не уволю вас за насилие над клиентом.   
Джон нахмурился.  
— Как вы…  
— У вас красные глаза и темные круги под ними; очевидно, что спали вы плохо. Вы провели ночь, размышляя, что делать. Вы настолько обеспокоены, что решили уйти, но что-то удерживает вас от этого немедленного шага. Подозреваю, что это ваше нынешнее финансовое положение, поскольку платим мы щедро. Тем не менее, вы уже написали заявление об уходе, я вижу уголок конверта, торчащий из кармана куртки. Я прав?   
Джон прочистил горло, потом еще раз.  
— Да, но как…  
Мужчина продолжил, словно не слыша.  
— Весьма печально, что ваше первое впечатление о нашей организации получилось негативным, доктор Ватсон. Вы знаете, что технологию, которую мы используем, разработали в Америке? Первый Дом был открыт в Лос-Анджелесе и имел фантастический успех в течение нескольких лет, пока его владельцы, корпорация Россам, не пожадничали и не потеряли контроль над системой, — он фыркнул. — Американцы. Одержимы деньгами и сексом. Избегали исключительно эпических катастроф.  
— Биржевой индекс заинтересованных сторон оказался под ударом? — сказал Джон.   
Мужчина улыбнулся без тени веселья и уставился в чашку.   
— Нет. Лучше я не буду углубляться, на самом-то деле, — он умолк на мгновение, затем опять поднял глаза на Джона, возвращаясь к разговору. — После того, как выявились их ошибки, они пожелали отказаться от этой технологии. Я выкупил ее и установил твердую политику с целью избежать повторения неприятностей, — он начал загибать пальцы. — Строгий контроль над загрузками информации, психологическое тестирование добровольцев-активов, чтобы исключить тех, кто имеет жестокие наклонности, и так далее, и тому подобное. Однако, как вы сами видели прошлой ночью, мы постоянно учимся.  
Джон облизнул губы, заинтригованный помимо воли.  
— Рад, что оказался полезным.  
— Важнейшая политика состоит в следующем — каждый клиент должен предоставить убедительное обоснование для той личности, которую он запрашивает. Клиент должен доказать, что эта персона будет… делать хорошие вещи, за неимением лучшей фразы. Действовать на пользу обществу. Улучшать окружающий мир. Приносить утешение разбитым сердцам. Творить добро. Осуществлять великолепную адвокатскую защиту невиновных, например. Это позволяет как нашей организации, так и нашим клиентам удержаться на стезе добродетели.   
Джон опять ощутил гнев.  
— И как связывание Магдалины, как цыпленка, продвигает вперед общество?  
— Очередная неудачная ситуация. Мистер Гендерсон представил себя вдовцом и сказал, что хочет исправить те неправильные поступки, которые совершал по отношению к своей покойной жене. К сожалению, наша проверка не смогла выявить его садистские наклонности.   
— Упс! — процедил Джон сквозь зубы.  
— Что опять возвращает меня к вашим сильным моральным принципам. Убедит ли вас, что в дополнение к полному стиранию травмы из памяти Магдалины, мы обновили наши процедуры проверки для заданий под литерой «Р», которые теперь включают психологическое тестирование? Что сопровождающие на Р-миссиях будут обучены распознавать признаки, которые свидетельствуют о развитии неприятной ситуации?   
Мужчина отвел взгляд, невозмутимо отхлебывая чай из чашки.   
— Кроме того, мистер Блейк освобожден от своих обязанностей и сейчас… переучивается.  
«Что заставляет меня думать, что «переучивание» не означает дополнительных отжиманий, как это принято в армии?» — подумал Джон, но ничего не сказал.  
— Хочу признаться вам, доктор Ватсон, — продолжал мужчина, — что после ночного инцидента я просмотрел ваши документы более внимательно, и нашел их… очень интересными.   
Мужчина поставил чай и взял папку, которая лежала перед ним на кофейном столике, открыл и провел пальцем по странице.  
— Два раза служил в Афганистане в Пятом Нортумберлендском фузилерном полку в качестве медика. Специальная подготовка стрелка, достиг больших успехов. Получил «Крест за выдающиеся заслуги». Комиссован по причине ранения в левое плечо. Пытался найти работу по специальности в Лондоне, но безуспешно. Безработный с момента возвращения.  
— Это немного слишком…  
— Родители погибли в автомобильной катастрофе, когда он учился в университете, из-за вождения в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Сестра Гарриет, тоже алкоголичка.   
Джон ощутил, как его охватывает ярость. Процедил сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Кем, черт побери, вы являетесь? Этой информации не может быть в моем деле, вы не имеете права…  
— Я ваш работодатель, — отрезал мужчина с самодовольством, и холодность его манер моментально исчезла. — Это то, что вам нужно обо мне знать.  
Минута прошла в напряженной тишине, затем мужчина сделал глубокий вдох, посмотрел в папку и заговорил, как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Был женат на Мэри Элизабет Морстен перед тем, как второй раз отправился в Афганистан, но, пока вы были за границей, ваша жена умерла после выкидыша из-за…  
— Стоп! — произнес Джон так спокойно, как только мог.  
— … Не диагностированной преэклампсии, — мужчина поднял глаза на Джона. — Мои соболезнования.   
— Я не нуждаюсь в ваших чертовых соболезнованиях, — Джон вытащил конверт из кармана и протянул его работодателю, с ненавистью ощущая, как дрожит его рука.  
Человек встал и подошел к Джону, встал прямо перед ним, сверля его взглядом. Джон не опускал глаз, сжав зубы. Спустя мгновение, мужчина отвернулся, оставив Джона стоять с протянутой рукой.  
— Я хотел сделать бы вам предложение, доктор Ватсон.  
— Что заставляет вас думать, что я его приму?  
Мужчина невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
— Как я уже сказал, мистер Блейк больше не является сопровождающим Магдалины. Я мог бы приставить вас к ней, и вы могли бы сопровождать ее на Р-миссии, в которых она специализируется. Иногда она выходит на задания в качестве учительницы. У нее есть также личность медсестры, которая очень полезна при эпидемиях, когда больницы оказываются переполненными.   
Он наклонился к столу с лицом, перекошенным в полуулыбке, полугримасе.  
— Быть сопровождающим Магдалины будет легко для человека с вашими навыками. Никаких проблем. Предсказуемо. Скучно.   
Этот мужчина подражал вчерашнему Блейку так идеально, что у Джона по рукам побежали мурашки. Он все еще стоял, нелепо протянув конверт, и опустил руку, чтобы тремор был не так заметен.   
— Вместо этого, я хочу сделать вам другое предложение, — продолжил мужчина. — Я предлагаю вам быть сопровождающим одного из наших активов под именем Ковентри.  
— Ковентри? — «чертовы церковные имена, никогда к ним не привыкну», — подумал Джон и сам себе поразился от этой мысли. Кажется, он решил продолжать с этим безумием.  
Человек повернулся и опять уставился в окно.   
— Ковентри — наш особый актив. У него есть определенное число личностей, которые присущи только ему. Их никому больше не загружают, и сами по себе они уникальны. Никаких Р-миссий, он делает весьма интересные вещи. Некоторые из этих личностей могут сопровождать любые сотрудники, но есть одна, совершенно исключительная. Эта личность требует сопровождающего, который мог бы постоянно находиться рядом, защищать его, помогать ему. Я восхищен вашими навыками рукопашной борьбы, но для тех миссий вам дадут пистолет, который вы не будете выпускать из рук. Необычайно захватывающе. Этот человек делает действительно необходимую и важную работу.  
— А чем этот… Ковентри… занимается?  
Мужчина улыбнулся сжатыми губами.  
— Он — консультирующий детектив.


	3. Chapter 3

Джон нервно ходил по инсталляционной комнате, пока Марк, технический специалист, метался от монитора к монитору. Он ощущал холодный вес пистолета, засунутого за пояс, и это в какой-то мере успокаивало. Он не держал в руках пистолета со времени ранения, и, когда получил его, почувствовал, что кусочек пазла занял свое место. И все же… Сделав очередной круг по комнате, он наткнулся прямо на Марка.   
— Может, сядешь, а? — сказал Марк с раздражением, но без злости. — Или хоть в угол встань. Ковентри сейчас придет, я скоро все сделаю, только если ты не будешь путаться под ногами.   
— Прошу прощения, — пробормотал Джон. Он нашел уголок, который был меньше забит оборудованием, и встал там, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Уставился на постер в рамке на стене — Альберт Эйнштейн показывает язык. Эта картинка удивительным образом соответствовала ситуации.   
Марк бросил на него оценивающий взгляд.  
— Нервничаешь? Или… меняешь решение?  
— И то, и другое. Все это немного… странно.  
— Понимаю, — Марк щелкнул по нескольким кнопкам и повернулся к Джону. — Я знаю о Магдалине, о том, что ты сделал. Ты сделал большее добро, чем думаешь, знаешь это? Многие сопровождающие не проявляют особого рвения, считая куклы просто куклами.   
— Куклы?  
Марк пожал плечами.  
— Официально их называют «активами», — он изобразил пальцами кавычки, — но я называю их «куклы». В куклоподобном состоянии они… они как дети, реально.   
— Я думал, что Ковентри был… донором. Оригинальной личностью. Добровольцем.   
— О нет, нет, нет, нет. Оригиналом был… ну, его имя и информация засекречены, пока не закончится контракт, но он был весьма умным парнем. Не гений, но близко к этому. Нет, Ковентри — это как чистый лист бумаги. Вообще нет личности, в этом и проблема. Они выглядят так, словно полностью безжизненные, но некоторые сопровождающие забывают, что они реальные люди. Когда их контракт закончится, они выйдут из этой двери, и было бы хорошо защищать их до этого момента.   
— Это лучшие слова, которые я здесь услышал.   
— Может быть, потому что я вижу, когда они приходят сюда в первый раз, я сохраняю их оригинальную личность, создаю и инсталлирую все личности, которые они потом носят. Совершенно другая перспектива. Немного неприятно смотреть, как некоторые сопровождающие относятся к своим активам. Я слышал, у нас будет новый глава службы безопасности, который наведет в этом порядок.   
— Это было бы… хорошо, — Джон удивился своим словам.   
Дверь открылась, и Марк с Джоном повернулись, чтобы посмотреть. Первым вошел человек с куньим лицом в плохо сшитом костюме, с черными волосами, которые смотрелись на голове, словно плохой парик, с кислым выражением лица.   
— Мы здесь, — сказал он, и раздражительность сквозила даже в этих двух словах.   
— Привет, Андерсон, — Марк небрежно махнул рукой и опять повернулся к компьютеру. Джон заметил, что теплота исчезла из его голоса. Он предположил, что Андерсон был одним из тех сопровождающих, которые Марку не нравились. Его внимание обратилось ко второму человеку, к активу по имени Ковентри.   
Ковентри был высок и строен, носил трико для йоги и майку, свободно облегающую тело. Черные вьющиеся волосы резко контрастировали с белоснежной кожей и острыми скулами. Джон заметил гетерохромию и немного расширенные зрачки. У человека было овальное лицо и шея.   
«Боже мой, — подумал Джон, — да это же гибрид английского дворянина и инопланетянина».   
— Вы его новый сопровождающий? — спросил Андерсон, выдернув Джона из его мыслей.   
— Да, Джон Ватсон, — он протянул руку, которую Андерсон пожал с безразличием.  
— Передаю всю власть, — сказал Андерсон, — жду не дождусь, когда избавлюсь от него. Все только и говорят о том, как он умен, словно это дает ему основание быть говнюком.   
— По крайней мере, его можно за это извинить, — отреагировал Джон, не раздумывая.  
Он услышал, как Марк издал почти неслышный смешок, с трудом замаскировав его под кашель. Лицо Андерсона потемнело, и он обернулся к Марку.  
— Я больше не нужен?  
— Нет. Приходи в четыре, я свяжу тебя с Ассизи.   
— Ассизи, прекрасно, — Андерсон скупо кивнул и буквально выскочил из комнаты, протиснувшись мимо Ковентри, спокойно стоявшего в дверях.   
Джон с шипением выдохнул.  
— Какая очаровашка!  
Марк захихикал.  
— О, это было чудесно. «По крайней мере, его можно за это извинить», великолепно! Вы с Шерлоком отлично поладите, говорю заранее.   
— Кто это Шерлок?  
Марк улыбнулся, словно секретничая.  
— Через минуту. Сначала мы должны связать тебя и Ковентри.   
— Э…  
— Расслабься, это означает пароль и отзыв, после чего он будет тебе доверять и следовать за тобой, когда тебе будет нужно.   
Марк подошел к Ковентри и мягко взял его за руку.  
— Подойди сюда для процедуры, Ковентри.   
— Я люблю мои процедуры, — сказал Ковентри, и Джон поразился, каким глубоким был его голос.   
Ковентри сел на кресло и откинулся на спинку, положив голову на подголовник, полностью расслабляясь, когда кресло наклонилось назад. Джон подумал о своих визитах к стоматологу в детстве, о своем доверии к нему до случая с первым больным зубом, ставшим для него личным предательством.   
Марк вернулся к своему пульту и быстро начал печатать.   
— Сначала мы должны уничтожить его связь с Андерсоном, — сказал он, нажимая на кнопку на кресле, — скатертью дорога…  
Джон вздрогнул, когда Ковентри прошила судорога.  
— Ему больно?  
— …Все может быть, — Марк имел совесть выглядеть виноватым, — но это длится лишь секунду, а потом они ничего не помнят. Видишь?  
Джон увидел, что это было правдой. Ковентри расслабился, его лицо ничего не выражало.   
— Хорошо! Теперь фаза номер два, — Марк протянул Джону лист бумаги.   
Джон посмотрел на лист и перевел взгляд на Марка.  
— Ты сошел с ума?  
Марк опять пожал плечами.  
— Это сценарий, пароль и отзыв, которые свяжут тебя с Ковентри. Слова отличаются для каждой куклы. Сценарий пишет босс самолично.  
— Кто-нибудь знает его настоящее имя? Или мы так и будем называть его Большим Боссом?  
Марк внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Ты понимаешь, что ты первый человек, который вернулся из его кабинета не просто сохранив работу, но еще и с повышением? Просто прочти сценарий, который он написал специально для Ковентри.   
Джон выругался про себя, но подошел к Ковентри.  
— Возьми его за руку.  
— Ой, да ладно! — отрезал Джон.  
— Это помогает заключить связь. Физический контакт. Установи зрительный контакт. Расслабься и вперед!  
Джон вздохнул, поднял руку Ковентри, чувствуя, какие нежные у него косточки, какая прохладная кожа. Поднял листок, который держал в другой руке. Чувствуя себя идиотом, прочел:  
— Я голоден. Димсам?   
Ковентри повернул голову, уставился на него своими неземными глазищами и спокойно ответил.  
— Я всегда могу предсказать, что в печеньях.  
— Нет, не можешь.  
— Нет, могу.  
— Не хочешь ли процедуру?  
— Да, обожаю мои процедуры.  
— Ты доверяешь мне?  
Ковентри колебался долю секунды, и Джон ощутил едва уловимое пожатие пальцев в своей руке.  
— Всем сердцем.  
— И-и-и-и-и-и вот оно! — возвестил Марк, и Джон почувствовал, словно разорвалось наваждение. Он отпустил руку Ковентри и отступил, комкая лист бумаги в руке.   
Марк взял со стола маленькую черную коробку, которая выглядела, как старомодный жёсткий диск компьютера. Вставил ее в слот в кресле за головой Ковентри, и нажал на несколько кнопок. Посмотрел на Джона, усмехаясь.  
— Готов к встрече с Шерлоком?  
— …Окей.  
Марк повернулся к клавиатуре и нажал «ввод». Тело Ковентри дернулось опять, и Джон отчаянно захотел отвести взгляд, но не смог.  
Спустя минуту, которая показалась часом, Ковентри замер, и кресло вернулось в обычное положение. Он сел, и Джон увидел перемену в его глазах. Они загорелись умом и нетерпением. Он внезапно ощутил себя беззащитным, когда сине-зеленый взгляд просканировал его с головы до ног. Спустя мгновение, рот Шерлока изогнулся в ухмылке.  
— Афганистан или Ирак?  
Ничего не выражающая сонливость исчезла из его баритона, ее заменила резкость.   
— П-п-простите? — Джон даже начал заикаться.   
Ковентри — но даже Джон теперь видел, что это вовсе не Ковентри, а Шерлок — спрыгнул с кресла и направился к лифту, ведущему в гараж.   
— Надо идти, Лестрейд ждет. Надеюсь, у нас будет что-то лучшее, чем последний раз, тогда была шестерка, а я не _одеваюсь_ ни для чего, меньше семерки.   
Джон моргнул и бросился за ним в лифт. Марк помахал ему рукой и крикнул с улыбкой:  
— Удачи!

\+ 

А потом была полицейская лента и проблесковые огни, а также измученный заботами инспектор полиции Лестрейд, тело с белым порошком, Шерлок, выпаливающий наблюдения и выводы, свидетель, которого Шерлок обвинил в убийстве, погоня, которая заставила Джона почувствовать огонь в жилах.   
В лифте Дома Джон ощутил, как адреналин исчезает и заменяется неприятной болью в мышцах. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, уставившегося в пол, закутанного в пальто, со следами мела и грязи на щеке, и рассмеялся.  
— Это было нелепо, — хохотал он.  
Шерлок поднял глаза. Это все еще был Шерлок, яркий ум горел в его глазах, но в первый раз за ночь Джон увидел, как кожа вокруг глаз собралась в морщинки, а губы растянулись в искренней улыбке без тени сарказма.  
— А еще ты вторгся в Афганистан, — ответил он, и оба засмеялись, пока лифт открывал двери.   
— С возвращением, джентльмены, — поприветствовал их Марк, — садись, Шерлок.  
— Спасибо, — Шерлок сел и откинулся в кресле. — Джон, напомни написать Лестрейду, когда процедура будет закончена. Думаю, мы можем связать Фитцгенри с некоторыми «висяками», случившимися несколько лет назад.  
— Будет сделано, — ответил Джон.   
Тело Шерлока содрогнулось в конвульсиях на несколько секунд, и Джон увидел, как лицо его стало пустым, морщинки между бровей разгладились. Когда кресло поднялось, он посмотрел на Марка с изумлением.  
— Я заснул? — спросил Шерлок, нет, Ковентри.   
— Немного, — любезно ответил Марк.  
— Я могу идти?  
— Если хочешь, — Марк повернулся к Джону. — Тебе придется идти с ним на переодевание, потом проводить к доктору Хупер на осмотр.  
— Это стандартная вещь?  
— Для него да, — ответил Марк. — Иди с Джоном, Ковентри.  
— Хорошо, — Ковентри встал и посмотрел на себя. — Какое хорошее пальто, — сказал он, — почему оно так запачкалось? 

+

Доктор Хупер оказалась милой, робкой молодой женщиной с каштановыми волосами, стянутыми в хвост, и в халате, отчего выглядела так, будто была в маскарадном костюме.  
— Вы его новый сопровождающий?  
— Да, Джон Ватсон, — он пожал ее руку.  
— Молли, — доктор повернулась к Ковентри. — Ложись на кушетку, Ковентри, пожалуйста.   
Он немедленно повиновался, растягиваясь на кушетке.   
— Где сегодня болит?  
— Ничего не болит, — ответил Ковентри.  
Молли озадаченно нахмурилась и начала осматривать пациента. Джон наблюдал за ее действиями и сделал вывод, что, несмотря на девчоночью внешность, дело свое она знала хорошо.   
— Он мог подвернуть лодыжку, пока мы бежали, я видел, как он споткнулся, — произнес он.   
Она осторожно обследовала лодыжку и подняла взгляд на Джона.   
— Лишь чуть-чуть. Просто удивительно — обычно он всегда получает травмы, я никогда не видела, чтобы он приходил без повреждений.   
— Неужели?  
— О да, — ответила она сухо, принявшись перевязывать левую лодыжку Ковентри. — Гематомы, синяк под глазом, рассеченная губа, все такое. Один раз ножевое ранение.  
— Господи…  
— Он… не проявляет осторожности, как правило. Кажется, вы будете хорошо о нем заботиться, — она запрятала свободный конец бинта и похлопала Ковентри по ноге. — Можешь вставать. Если захочешь поплавать, сними повязку, а потом ее надень. Сегодня йогой не занимайся.  
— Могу я порисовать?  
— Если хочешь, ну, иди.  
Джон смотрел, как тот уходит, и покачал головой — это был сюрреалистичный день.   
— А с вами что? — сказала Молли, прерывая его размышления.  
— Со мной? Все в порядке. Один раз приложился боком, наверное, будет отличный синяк, но я в порядке.  
— Можно? — спросила она, смущенно указывая на ребра. Он кивнул и стянул рубашку.   
Пока она прощупывала его бок, Джон смотрел на нее оценивающе. Милая, хорошенькая, умная, профессиональная. Он искал внутри себя какую-нибудь реакцию, притяжение, искру, которую ощущал миллион раз при встрече с женщиной, искру, из которой возгорелось пламя, когда он встретил Мэри.   
Ничего. Просто пустота, прожорливое небытие внутри него. Он даже не чувствовал разочарования от отсутствия отклика.  
Он про себя пожал плечами и еще раз подумал. Она казалась доброй, и вроде ей нравился Ковентри, по крайней мере, она относилась к нему как к человеку, а не кукле. Он, несомненно, будет часто с ней встречаться. Ему пришло в голову, что союзник и друг в этом доме вовсе не будет лишним.   
— Неплохо, — сказала Молли, — хотя утром будет сильно болеть. Здесь содрана кожа, хотите, я дам мазь?  
— Все в порядке, спасибо, — сказал он и надел рубашку. — Горячая ванна на ночь вылечивает все.  
— Я тоже всегда это прописываю, — захихикала Молли, — желательно, с пеной. — Она приложила руку ко рту, стараясь сдержать смешки. — Спасибо, — сказала она, внезапно посерьезнев.   
— За что?  
Молли кивнула в сторону двери.  
— За Ковентри. Он не следит за собой, и многие люди тоже о нем не заботятся. Я… знаю, что мы не должны… мы должны быть с ними объективными, но мне… мне нравится Ковентри. Он особенный.  
— Ковентри или Шерлок?  
— Ковентри. Я никогда не встречалась с Шерлоком.   
— Да, конечно.  
Молли застенчиво наклонила голову.  
— К тому же, он очень красивый, не правда ли?  
Джон посмотрел на нее с легкой улыбкой.  
— Я не из тех, кто может об этом судить.  
— Нет, конечно, нет, — она издала смущенное восклицание и отвернулась к кушетке. — Увидимся позже, Джон.   
Позже дома Джон принял самый горячий душ, какой только мог выдержать, лег на свою узкую кровать и начал думать о том, что произошло с ним за последние сорок восемь часов. Это были самые причудливые, самые необычные два дня в его жизни. Он видел людей, действующих как животные или собаки, и кукол, действующих как люди.   
Год назад он почти сошел с ума от горя, когда умерла Мэри, а потом его подстрелили, и он думал (надеялся), что боль доведет его до конца пути к безумию. Он выжил, но у него осталось только два чувства — скука и гнев. Его реакцией на любого встречного была либо глубокая неприязнь, либо полное безразличие.  
Но сегодня он встретил Марка, который, казалось, был славным малым, Молли, которая была милой, хоть и он не испытал к ней влечения, и… Шерлока. Шерлок не был реальным, напомнил себе Джон, он был куклой, запрограммированной компьютером личностью, но казался более настоящим, чем любой встреченный до сих пор человек. Пока он был с Шерлоком, он чувствовал себя живым, как никогда в жизни.  
Думая об этом, Джон уснул, и это была первая ночь без снов и кошмаров за целый год.


	4. Chapter 4

Несколько дней спустя Джона вызвали в Дом для другого задания. Он увидел, что Ковентри размеренным шагом идет по главному коридору, и мягко коснулся его руки. Ковентри повернулся к нему с легкой, но невыразительной улыбкой.   
— Привет, Ковентри, пришло время для процедур.  
— О! Спасибо, — сказал тот и последовал без колебаний в диспетчерскую.   
«А это не так жутко», — подумал Джон.   
Марк, носившийся по комнате, поднял глаза, когда они вошли.   
— Привет, Джон, привет, Ковентри, — произнес он. — Садись, Ковентри, я скоро буду готов.  
— Что у нас сегодня, Марк? Еще одно расследование для Шерлока? — Джон услышал нетерпение в собственном голосе и смутился.  
— Нет, сегодняшняя миссия заявлена под литерой «В», для Верне, — ответил Марк. — Помни, что Шерлок — это только одна из субличностей Ковентри.   
— Да, конечно, — ответил Джон.  
— Сегодня все проще простого, надо только сидеть в фургоне и наблюдать.   
— Окей.  
— На старт, внимание, марш! — Марк нажал на кнопку. Джон смотрел, как Ковентри трясет в кресле, и думал, сможет ли он привыкнуть и не ощущать ужаса при виде этого процесса.  
Спустя несколько секунд кресло поднялось, и Ковентри сел. Джон увидел ум в его глазах, но иной, не такой, как у Шерлока.  
— Верне, это Джон, — сказал Марк.  
Верне осмотрел Джона с головы до ног с плохо скрытым пренебрежением, затем презрительно посмотрел на свою одежду. Поднял глаза на Марка.  
— Белая бабочка, полагаю?  
— Да, Джон проводит тебя в гардеробную.  
Слегка изогнув бровь, Верне встал и быстро прошел мимо Джона к лифту, а Джон поспешил за ним. Перед тем, как двери лифта закрылись, Марк прокричал:  
— Не забудьте зайти в реквизиторскую.  
Верне молчал, пока поднимался лифт, и пока они шли в гардеробную. Он вышел из комнаты для переодевания в безупречном белом галстуке-бабочке и фраке, с цепочкой на жилете. Вьющиеся волосы были набриолинены и зачесаны назад. С каждой минутой Джон ощущал себя все более жалким.  
В реквизитной Верне вручили черный прямоугольный футляр, пошире и подлиннее портфеля. Джон подумал, а не было ли в нем оружия, но затем хмыкнул про себя.   
Фургон отвез их в особняк в Кенсингтоне. Уже наступили сумерки, когда Верне со своим футляром вышел из машины. Повернулся к Джону и сказал:  
— Вы останетесь здесь.  
Затем прошествовал к главному входу. Это были первые слова Верне, адресованные непосредственно Джону.  
Джон со вздохом откинулся на спинку сиденья, приготовившись к долгому скучному вечеру. Он внимательно наблюдал за показателями, но ничего не менялось. Пульс Верне не увеличивался выше нормы в покое.

+

— Джон, хочу представить тебе профессора Скотта, — сказал Марк.  
Скотт коротко улыбнулся, но посмотрел на Джона растерянно, затем оглядел комнату.   
— Простите, сколько времени?  
Джон посмотрел на часы.  
— Четверть девятого.   
— Отлично, время есть, но мы не должны тянуть, — сказал Скотт, вскакивая с кресла и похлопывая по несуществующим карманам. — Эм… кажется, у меня были…  
— Джон проводит вас в гардеробную.  
— Большое спасибо.  
Менее чем через пятнадцать минут Скотт вошел в фургон, одетый в вельветовые брюки, твидовый пиджак с жилеткой, в руке он нес кожаный портфель. Они направились в Оксфорд, и всю поездку Скотт не отрывался от научного журнала. Джон удивился, как это его не укачало — от одного вида профессора накатывала тошнота.   
Они остановились возле колледжа Иисуса, Скотт выскочил и пошел было к двери, но вдруг повернулся. Поставил свой портфель и начал в нем рыться, бормоча: «Мои заметки, мои заметки, где... ага!» Закрыв портфель, он посмотрел на Джона.   
— Это займет около двух часов, все зависит от того, сколько будет вопросов.  
— Уедем в любое время, когда вы будете готовы, — ответил Джон.   
— Хорошо, — сказал Скотт и похлопал по нагрудному карману. Выражение ужаса промелькнуло на его лице, когда он проверил все карманы и заглянул в портфель.   
— Боже, мои очки, я забыл их, вот черт, надо ехать назад…  
— Они у вас на голове, — заметил Джон.   
Руки Скотта пробежались по волосам и сняли очки, румянец залил его щеки.   
— Ах, эм, благодарю вас.  
Он повернулся, что-то бормоча, и поспешил в колледж.  
Джон смог сдержаться, пока тот не скрылся из виду, и лишь потом хихикнул.

+

— Боже! Я не опоздаю? Я всегда опаздываю, и это ужасно.  
— Ты не опаздываешь, Уильям, еще полно времени, — сказал Марк. — Сходи с Джоном переодеться.   
Уильям оделся, как Шерлок — в элегантный костюм и рубашку с пуговицами, только без впечатляющего пальто. Они поехали в Сассекс Даунс, к прелестному коттеджу с огороженным садом.   
— Я хорошо выгляжу, Джон? — спросил Уильям, выходя из фургона. — Знаешь, она всегда так нервничает.  
— Ты отлично выглядишь.  
— Я буду… не знаю… через пару часов. Надеюсь, ты не сильно заскучаешь. Ты… взял с собой книгу?  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Джон, стараясь не улыбаться.  
— Правильно, - сказал Уильям и быстро вошел в калитку.  
Это был теплый весенний день, и Джон стоял рядом с машиной, оставив дверь открытой, чтобы наблюдать за мониторами. Он наслаждался солнечным светом и легким ветерком. Один раз он через решетку калитки увидел Уильяма, гуляющего по саду. Он почти заслонял своим телом другого человека, который, очевидно, был ниже, с белыми до плеч волосами. Пожилая женщина, догадался Джон. Он слышал о заданиях «мисс одинокие сердца», когда пожилые дамы приглашали молодых красавцев для приятного времяпровождения. Потом Джон вспомнил, что Ковентри никогда не давали Р-миссий. Кроме того, его поведение вовсе не было сексуальным, скорее, почтительным.   
Прошло чуть больше двух часов, когда Уильям вышел из калитки и сел фургон. Джон забрался в машину следом. Уильям молчал, пока они не вывернули на главную дорогу, затем тихо произнес:  
— Это было прекрасно.  
Он больше ничего не сказал, просто с печальным видом смотрел на пол всю оставшуюся поездку, закусив губу. Обнаружив, что пялится на него, Джон заставил себя отвести взгляд.


	5. Chapter 5

— Вы опять с нами, Ватсон?   
Джон отвлекся от Шерлока, изучающего стену, на которой висела пропавшая картина, так тщательно, что носом почти касался штукатурки, и увидел подошедшего инспектора Лестрейда.   
— Да, эм… это хорошо?  
— Более чем хорошо, — ответил Лестрейд. — Его невыносимость составляет всего 85%, когда вы рядом, это значительный прогресс.  
— Рад помочь, — усмехнулся Джон. Он уже был на пяти заданиях Шерлока и восхищался неутомимым инспектором, но только сейчас Лестрейд заговорил с ним лично.  
— Как долго вы знаете Шерлока?  
— Эм… полагаю, около полутора месяцев, — в подобных случаях Джон считал, что легче сказать правду, чем солгать, тем более что это была совершенно безобидная правда.   
Лестрейд чуть прищурился.  
— Значит, познакомились прямо перед случаем с Фитцгенри?  
Джон пожал плечами, еще одна безобидная правда.  
— Я как раз встретил его в тот день и оказался захваченным ураганом по имени Шерлок.  
Лестрейд фыркнул.  
— Понимаю, — он опять посмотрел на Шерлока. — Значит, вы вдвоем…  
— Нет, нет, конечно, нет, я просто… друг.  
Лестрейд протестующе поднял руки.  
— Эй, не беспокойтесь, я просто спросил. В любом случае, вы лучше, чем тот другой парень, который крутился рядом с ним, Андерсон. Однажды я увидел, как он трепался с одной из моих сотрудниц, а Шерлока рядом не было — в соседнем квартале он дрался с преступником. Вот такой друг.   
Джон стиснул кулаки и начал думать, как удержаться и не врезать Андерсону по физиономии при следующей встрече.   
— Лестрейд, Джон! — позвал Шерлок нетерпеливо.  
— Вот ведь хозяйский тон, — пробормотал Лестрейд, направляясь к Шерлоку. Джон тоже подошел, оставив на время мысли о мщении.   
— Что-то нашел, Шерлок? — спросил Лестрейд.  
— Немного. Камера слежения осматривает комнату каждые две минуты, вор украл картину в этом интервале. Носил перчатки. Картина была большой, но он снял ее, не поцарапав стены. Такие сильные руки…   
Внезапно Шерлок остановился и бросился на пол. Принюхался, провел пальцем по полу и лизнул палец.  
— Ради бога, Шерлок, прекрати пробовать на вкус места преступления, — отрезал Джон. Он начал думать, что идея с активированным углем может оказаться не простой угрозой.   
— Сосновый аромат. Не чистящая жидкость, более липкая.   
Шерлок пополз по полу, принюхиваясь. Джон не знал, удивляться, смущаться или ужасаться, и чуть не засмеялся, когда увидел, что Лестрейд тайком вытащил свой камерафон. Он толкнул руку инспектора со словами:  
— Что ты творишь, Шерлок?  
— Я знаю этот запах — сосна, следы пчелиного воска. О! Это канифоль*, она была на туфлях вора. Лестрейд, ваши люди уже обыскали переулок за дверью?  
— Нет, она под сигнализацией, дайте мне позвонить…   
Конец фразы инспектора был заглушен воем сирены, когда Шерлок открыл дверь. Джон пожал плечами, посмотрев на Лестрейда, и помчался за своим подопечным.  
Переулок был темным и освещался только светом уличных фонарей. Джон сначала учуял вонь, затем заметил два больших контейнера с мусором.   
Шерлок повернулся к ним с нехорошей ухмылкой.  
— Как раз по одному на брата.   
— Я ненавижу тебя, знаешь? — пробормотал Джон. — Какой выбираешь?  
— Нет, не мне, это Лестрейду. Я буду изучать следы.   
— Как я счастлив от такого доверия, — проворчал Лестрейд.  
К счастью, всего несколькими секундами позже Лестрейд с восклицанием вытащил из помойки большую позолоченную раму. Шерлок, сидя на корточках, поднял взгляд.   
— Как я и предполагал, вор вытащил картину из рамы, чтобы двигаться быстрее. Теперь мы знаем, что он вышел через эту дверь.  
— И куда он пошел? — спросил Джон.   
Вместо ответа, Шерлок позвал Джона:  
— Посмотри-ка на эти следы.  
Джон подошел к краю контейнера, но выбраться из него оказалось труднее, чем забраться.   
— Одну секунду, — сказал он, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить свое достоинство — вечное испытание для невысокого мужчины.   
Шерлок продолжал тарахтеть так, словно Джон уже был рядом.  
— Отпечаток длиной восемь дюймов, узкий, значит, принадлежит либо женщине, либо небольшому мужчине. Мягкие туфли без каблука. С учетом запаха канифоли и формы подошвы, можно предположить, что это балетные туфли. А теперь посмотри на шаг — одна нога точно перед другой, наступали на носок, а не на пятку. Я никогда не видел таких отпечатков.   
Джон ухитрился перебросить ногу через край контейнера.   
— Следы друг за другом? Как шаг канатоходца?  
Шерлок застыл, поднял сверкнувшие глаза.   
— Скажи-ка это еще раз?  
— Канатоходец…  
— Нет, теперь заткнись.   
Шерлок вытащил телефон и застучал по клавишам, как безумный. Джон подумал, какой тариф установил для него Дом, и понадеялся, что они могут себе это позволить.   
Джон, наконец, подтянулся и спрыгнул на землю, почувствовав, что коленям и ногам такой прыжок не понравился. Шерлок посмотрел на небо и воскликнул:  
— Вперед, Джон! — и рванул с места.  
— Господи, — Джон побежал за Шерлоком по переулку и увидел, как тот карабкается по лестнице здания, по меньшей мере, пять этажей высотой.   
— Шерлок, погоди…  
Но Шерлок уже бежал по крышам, с его длинными ногами он легко уходил от Джона. Единственное, что тот мог сделать — не выпускать Шерлока из виду. Он прибавил скорости, но Шерлок внезапно метнулся к кондиционерному блоку и исчез из виду.   
«Проклятье, если он попытается пройти по канату, я лично убью его перед тем, как меня уволят», — подумал Джон, заворачивая за угол. Затем бросился вперед, когда увидел Шерлока, прижатого к блоку маленьким мужчиной в черном, руки которого сомкнулись на горле Шерлока.   
«Чертчертчертчерт», — билось в мозгу Джона, пока он бежал. Легкие наполнялись болью, адреналин пел в крови. Он видел, что Шерлок борется, изо-всех сил борется, но не может сдвинуть руки вора ни на дюйм. Шерлок побагровел, и Джон, подбежав ближе, увидел, что губы его уже посинели. В груди словно полыхнул огонь, когда он опустил рукоять пистолета на затылок преступника, вложив в этот удар весь свой страх и свою ярость. Мужчина рухнул, словно подкошенный.   
Быстрого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что вор не скоро встанет на ноги, и Джон, метнувшись к Шерлоку, трясущимися пальцами начал ощупывать его лицо и шею.   
— Шерлок, не говори, господи Иисусе, ты идиот, ладно, сейчас сглотни, еще раз, окей, неплохо, подъязычная кость не сломана, перстневидный хрящ тоже, просто дыши, длинные глубокие вдохи…  
Шерлок засмеялся, немного задыхаясь и хрипло, но засмеялся.  
— Я в порядке, Джон, Джон, _Джон_!  
Джон почти не слышал этих слов, все еще лихорадочно осматривая Шерлока, приходя в ярость от синяков, которые начали проступать на коже шеи.  
— Джон!  
Шерлок поднял руки и обхватил ладонями лицо Джона. Тот едва успел подумать: «Его руки размером с мою голову», когда Шерлок поцеловал его с легкой дрожью, но нежно и мягко.   
Джон осознавал только смутный гул в голове и сюрреалистический вид правой брови Шерлока. Прежде чем он успел отреагировать, Шерлок резко отстранился и вперился в него взглядом. Джон молча наблюдал, как его лицо прорезали суровые складки.  
— А! Натурал. Мои… извинения. Ошибочный вывод на основании недостаточных данных, — Шерлок отступил от Джона, который был слишком взволнован и не мог ни говорить, ни двигаться. — Забудь об этом. Я сделаю то же самое.   
Шерлок обернул шарф вокруг шеи, скрывая наливающиеся чернотой синяки, вытащил телефон и набрал номер. Заговорил совершенно ровным голосом.  
— Лестрейд, позвоните в чешское консульство и сообщите, что их беглец из цирка Воздушных гимнастов найден с украденной картиной. Нет, я не знаю, в порядке ли она, мы нашли только вора, — посмотрев на Джона, он добавил, — Советую вызвать скорую помощь, он, похоже, ударился обо что-то головой.


	6. Chapter 6

В фургоне, на обратном пути в Дом, Шерлок молчал, сложив руки под подбородком в молитвенном жесте и закрыв глаза. Джон называл это «позой для размышлений» и был благодарен Шерлоку, поскольку его собственные мысли метались в замешательстве и нерешительности.  
Шерлок поцеловал его, ошибки быть не может, не может быть ошибки и в его намерениях. Если это сделал бы кто-нибудь другой, он неловко объяснил бы, что, мол, натурал, и сделал бы все возможное, чтобы замять этот инцидент, или посмеяться над ним за выпивкой и никогда больше не вспоминать. Но это был Шерлок — запрограммированная квинтэссенция детектива, наложенная на разум и тело неизвестного добровольца. Он не был запрограммирован проявлять чувства или сексуальное желание к кому бы то ни было, тем более, развивать их с Джоном. Что же произошло?  
Должен ли он говорить Марку? Джон застонал про себя, размышляя и представляя разговор: «Эй, Марк, Шерлок попытался поцеловаться со мной, может, в программе появились проблемы?» Или: «Может, мы могли бы просто уничтожить эту конкретную минуту из записи всего дня?» Сначала он представил себе, как Марк хихикает, затем представил, что Марк не смеется, а тревожится. А если это будет значить, что личность Шерлока перепрограммируют или вообще уберут из использования? Каким бы эгоистичным ублюдком ни был Джон, он не мог этого допустить.  
Была также возможность, что его уволят или назначат для сопровождения другому активу в качестве наказания или во избежание будущих инцидентов. Из того, что он слышал об Андерсоне и других сопровождающих, никто особенно не заботился о защите Шерлока от него самого. Что-то внутри Джона категорически не хотело, чтобы кто-то другой сопровождал Шерлока, нет, следовал вместе с Шерлоком, поправил он себя.  
Он не мог сказать об этом и Молли из-за опасения, что она может подумать, будто Джон хочет воспользоваться Шерлоком. Ей нравился Ковентри, она беспокоилась о беззащитности кукол. Джон подумал, что она не сильно-то и ошиблась бы.   
У него были приятели, армейские друзья, товарищи из университета, но никто из них не знал о его работе, о строгой конфиденциальности его обязанностей, а без этого невозможно объяснить суть проблемы.  
В общем, не было абсолютно никого, с кем можно было бы поговорить.  
В лифте Джон смотрел на Шерлока, стоящего с руками за спиной и сверлившего взглядом стену. Все в его позе говорило о закрытости, отстраненности. Джон ощутил укол вины, когда подумал: «Он не реален, не забывай, он не реален».   
— Шерлок, — сказал он, не зная, что говорить.  
— Я сказал, забудь это, Джон, — отрезал Шерлок. — Уничтожь, если хочешь.  
Во рту у Джона пересохло.  
— Что?  
— Уничтожь.  
«Он знает?» — в ужасе подумал Джон. Прежде чем он смог сформулировать ответ, Шерлок нетерпеливо вздохнул и указал на свою голову.  
— Это мой жёсткий диск, там имеет смысл хранить реально полезные знания. То, в чем я не нуждаюсь или то, то не имеет значения, подлежит удалению. Только тогда я могу иметь работать с важными вещами.  
«Он человек, который думает, что он компьютер, или компьютер, который думает, что он человек?»  
— Я…  
— Предпочитаю не зацикливаться на своих ошибках, Джон  
— Прошу прощения, Шерлок, — только и мог сказать Джон.  
Шерлок сжал губы в тонкую линию.  
— Да. Хорошо. Человеческая ошибка.

+

Весь следующий день Джон провел в отчаянных попытках последовать совету Шерлока, но потерпел неудачу самым жалким образом. Когда его вызвали на миссию к Скотту, он испытал облегчение. Скотт был настолько не похож на Шерлока, что Джон надеялся, что сможет забыть то, что случилось с детективом.   
Скотт во время поездки сидел, уткнувшись в свои записи, и Джон наблюдал за ним помимо воли.  
«Посмотри на него, он выглядит, как Шерлок, но им не является. Это Скотт. Он тоже не реален. Он не более реален, чем персонажи видеоигр, в которые ты играл, будучи ребенком. Самым близким к настоящему человеку является Ковентри, но сейчас он просто пустой лист, который уйдет отсюда через пять лет.  
И что ты будешь делать?»  
При этой мысли Джон захлопнул дверь своего разума, затем отвернулся и стал смотреть в окно.   
Когда они прибыли в колледж Иисуса, Джон открыл боковую дверь фургона, чтобы посмотреть, не идет ли дождь. Скотт оторвался от своих записей и нахмурился.  
— Ничего себе, — сказал он, — а я забыл свой зонтик.  
— Можно просто перебежать, — заметил Джон, — от дождя еще никто не умер.  
— Вы не можете оставаться в фургоне, вы простудитесь.  
— Все в порядке, не беспокойтесь.  
— Ерунда. Пойдемте, я уверен, в зале будет место, — Скотт тянул Джона за рукав, пока тот не подчинился, и они побежали под дождем в колледж.  
«Что я делаю?» — думал Джон. Он обнаружил, что оправдывает себя тем, что просто сопровождает Скотта будет просто за ним присматривать. К тому же именно Скотт пригласил его, и не из-за чего суетиться.   
Оказалось, что в лекционном зале не было места — все заполонили студенты с ноутбуками, блокнотами, ручками, бумагами, даже крошечными камерами. Скотт, казалось, ничего не замечал и убирал влажные волосы с лица.   
— Устраивайтесь поудобнее, — сказал он, глядя на часы, — лекция займет около часа, обычно потом задают вопросы, как правило, глупейшие. Надеюсь, вы не слишком устанете.  
— Вовсе нет, — уверил его Джон. — Идите, вам пора, — но Скотт уже шел к кафедре.  
— Возьмите, — сказал чей-то голос рядом. Джон повернулся и увидел немолодого джентльмена, протягивающего бумажные полотенца.   
— Спасибо вам огромное, — Джон с радостью вытер лицо и волосы.  
— Вы его новый ассистент?  
— Да, только что приступил.  
— Знаете, любой из этих студентов отдал бы правую руку, чтобы получить эту работу.   
— Да, хорошо, — Джон не знал, что отвечать.   
Мужчина протянул руку.  
— Я доктор Робин Амбидж, декан химического факультета.  
— Доктор Ватсон, — Джон пожал ему руку.  
— Мы так рады, что профессор Скотт является нашим приглашенным лектором, — продолжил Амбидж. — Даже для Оксфорда плата за его лекции астрономическая, а наш бюджет весьма ограничен. К счастью, у нас есть анонимный спонсор, который оплачивает его лекции. У нас обычно целый поток студентов, которые хотят его послушать — от младших курсов до старших, всех возрастов. Он написал несколько работ, которые сильно встряхнули академических шишек. Такой молодой, к тому же… ему тридцать-то есть?  
— Эм… чуть больше, но не намного, думаю.  
— Позвольте сказать вам один маленький секрет, — заговорщицки наклонился Амбидж к Джону, — я никогда не пропускаю его лекции. И всегда узнаю что-то новое. Послушаем, он начинает.  
Действительно, раздался шорох бумаги и слабый шум студентов, оживившихся и наклонившихся вперед, когда Скотт занял место за кафедрой.   
— Прошу прощения за опоздание, леди и джентльмены, — начал он. — Попал под дождь и испугался, что могу простудиться. Впрочем, вы знаете, что химики не умирают, они просто перестают реагировать.  
Смех раздался в студенческой аудитории, и Скотт застенчиво склонил голову. Посмотрел на Джона, едва улыбнулся и сказал.  
— Что ж, давайте начнем.

\+ 

Через три ночи Джон оказался в фургоне, следовавшем в частное имение в Хэмпшире за пределами Лондона. Напротив сидел Верне, всецело его игнорируя. Джон радовался молчанию, дававшему ему время и пространство подумать о нескольких последних днях.  
Когда они прибыли в имение, Верне взял футляр, вышел из фургона и быстро направился к воротам. Джон смотрел ему вслед. Такая бдительность вовсе не была необходима с Верне, но Джон всегда провожал его взглядом, пока тот не исчезал в воротах. «Просто делаю свою работу».  
К его удивлению, Верне остановился в нескольких ярдах от ворот, повернулся и посмотрел на фургон и Джона долгим оценивающим взглядом. Подошел к воротам и поговорил со стоящим там человеком в смокинге.  
Джон смотрел, немало удивленный изменению в привычном распорядке. Верне был слишком далеко, чтобы можно было расслышать разговор, но очевидно, что он становился все более и более возбужденным. В итоге Верне повернулся и зашагал к фургону, но его остановил тот человек у ворот, который побежал за ним, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте. Они поговорили еще несколько минут.   
Наконец, Верне коротко кивнул и подошел к Джону. Остановился перед ним и резко сказал:  
— Я обеспечил вам место в зале.   
Повернулся и пошел к воротам. Джон справился с удивлением, поднял челюсть с пола и последовал за подопечным.   
Не оглядываясь на Джона, Верне прошел к боковой двери имения. Джон пошел было за ним, но мягко и вежливо был остановлен мужчиной в смокинге, который повел Джона к главному входу.  
Это, очевидно, было частное поместье, родовое имение, старинная британская аристократия. Джон словно попал в прошлое или в историческую драму по телевизору — мебель эпохи Эдуарда, тяжелая, темная, с воском, старинные люстры, искрящиеся стеклом и светом. Джона провели в восточную сторону дома, в большой зал, и он увидел около пятидесяти стульев, аккуратно поставленных перед большим помостом или сценой. Три стула стояли на краю сцены «лицом» к комнате.  
Мужчины в смокингах и леди в вечернем платье ходили по комнате, беседовали и потягивали шампанское. Джон в джинсах, клетчатой рубашке и поношенном кардигане, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Ему явно не показались презрительные взгляды некоторых гостей.  
— Сюда, сэр, — сказал человек, приведший Джона в зал. Он поставил еще один стул у задней стены зала. — У нас сегодня все занято, но мсье Верне настаивал на вашем присутствии, а он так редко о чем-нибудь просит. Шампанское, сэр?  
— Ох, нет, спасибо, все в порядке, — совершенно смутившись, Джон сел на стул и приложил всевозможные усилия, чтобы слиться с этим предметом мебели, и, наконец, взгляды в его сторону исчезли.  
Через несколько минут распорядитель зазвонил в крошечный колокол, и люди начали занимать места. Джон увидел, что зал был заполнен. Не было ни одного свободного места. Его стул однозначно принесли специально.   
«Какого черта здесь происходит?» — подумал он, затем открылась боковая дверь, вошли две женщины и один мужчина, каждый нес струнный инструмент. Их приветствовали скромными аплодисментами.   
Три музыканта заняли свои места, затем боковая дверь открылась снова, и вошел Верне. Теперь хлопали шумно и с энтузиазмом, но Верне совершенно игнорировал приветствие зрителей. В руке он нес скрипку. Джон вдруг сообразил, что в футляре была скрипка, а не винтовка, и посмеялся своим подозрениям.   
Верне не сел, а встал в центре сцены. Гибкий и оживленный, он приложил инструмент к подбородку и поднял смычок. Посмотрел на музыкантов, слегка наклонил голову в качестве сигнала и начал играть.  
Джон ничего не знал о классической музыке, кроме саундтреков к фильмам, но он был ошеломлен пьесой. Она началась тихими и протяжными нотами, почти неуверенной, но изящной мелодией. Верне закрыл глаза, его тело двигалось, будто деликатно уговаривая скрипку. Затем настроение музыки поменялось — скрипка, казалось, начала задавать вопросы, а другие инструменты — отвечать ей. Темп возрос, и Джон вдруг вспомнил летний дождь и свое детство, когда он бежал от дождя к укрытию и смеялся.   
Джон забылся, слушая музыку, и не мог оторвать глаз от Верне. Когда музыка прекратилась, он начал хлопать в ладоши, но остановился после двух хлопков, потому что вокруг стояла тишина. Несколько гостей неодобрительно на него посмотрели.  
— Мы не хлопаем между частями, сэр, — прошептал мужчина, который провожал его и который, как Джон только сейчас сообразил, сидел рядом.  
— Ох, простите, спасибо… простите, — прошептал Джон, ощущая, как горит лицо, но музыка началась вновь, и он опять забыл обо всем на свете.   
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, наконец, музыка замолкла. Верне опустил скрипку, и мужчина в смокинге прошептал  
— Теперь можно.  
Зал взорвался аплодисментами. Джон хлопал, пока в ладонях не закололо, и улыбался до боли в мышцах. Верне поднял глаза, осмотрел комнату, нашел Джона взглядом и улыбнулся в ответ. 

\+ 

Во время своего краткого пребывания в должности сопровождающего Ковентри Джон понял, что миссии Шерлока, Верне и Скотта были непредсказуемыми, но Уильям работал как по часам. Каждое воскресенье они ездили в один и тот же маленький коттедж в Сассекс Даунсе. Уильям всегда беспокоился о том, как бы не опоздать (и никогда не опаздывал), всегда беспокоился о том, хорошо ли он выглядит (и всегда выглядел прекрасно), проводил там почти точно два часа и всегда выглядел печальным после этого визита.  
Это воскресенье было ясным. Летний солнечный день с голубым небом. Джон в ожидании Уильяма прислонился к фургону, подставив лицо солнцу и закрыв глаза. В такой день можно было получить солнечный ожог, но разве лучше сидеть в душном фургоне, пялиться в мониторы и затылок вечно молчащего водителя?  
За последние две недели его беспокойство по поводу поведения Шерлока уменьшилось. Джон провел уже много времени с каждой из субличностей Ковентри, и, очевидно, они были запрограммированы на доверие ему. Скотт и Верне включили его в свою деятельность и, наверное, считали его другом или близким коллегой.  
Поцелуй Шерлока все еще вызывал беспокойство где-то на задворках сознания, но Джон рассудил, что Шерлок был уникальной личностью, явно не запрограммированной на социальные добродетели. Вероятно, он таким не принятым в обществе образом выразил свою благодарность, но не понимал, что это неправильно, пока не увидел лицо Джона. Что ж, никто не пострадал.  
«Верно? Верно».  
— Джон, — услышал он. Открыл глаза и увидел Уильяма в калитке сада, который подзывал его жестом.   
— Что случилось, Уильям? — Джон поспешил к калитке.  
— Джон, у нее сегодня был такой прекрасный день, я подумал, что сейчас идеальное время для знакомства. Не возражаешь? Мне очень хочется познакомить вас.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Джон. Ему всегда было интересно, кто эта дама в коттедже. Он вытер ноги о коврик у двери и вошел.  
Уильям провел его через низенькую дверь, выдававшую возраст дома, в уютную гостиную. Запах лаванды, шерсти, чая, казалось, въелся в обивку мебели. Миниатюрная седая женщина стояла у камина, разглядывая фотографии на каминной полке. Когда Джон и Уильям вошли в комнату, она подняла глаза и посмотрела на Джона проницательным заинтересованным взглядом.   
— Я вас не знаю, — сказала она.   
— Конечно нет, мамочка, я еще вас не познакомил, — радостно сказал Уильям. — Мамочка, я хочу представить тебе моего друга Джона. Джон, это моя мама, Женевьева Холмс.  
«Прямо как в книгах», — подумал Джон, пересек комнату и вежливо пожал миссис Холмс руку. — Рад встрече с вами, мэм.  
Миссис Холмс склонила голову и оценивающе посмотрела на Джона.   
— Вы не Зайгер, — сказала она, наконец.   
Болезненное выражение промелькнуло на лице Уильяма.  
— Нет, мамочка, — сказал он тихо. – Отец умер несколько лет назад.  
— Зайгер гораздо выше вас, — сказала миссис Холмс и отвернулась к фотографиям.  
Уильям повернулся к Джону, нервно взмахнув руками.   
— У нее все перепуталось, у бедной, — прошептал он. — При ней постоянно находится сиделка. Я прихожу, когда могу, но иногда она и меня не узнает.   
Он повернулся к миссис Холмс с сияющим лицом.  
— Посмотри, мамочка, твой чай остыл, позволь принести тебе еще. Джон, не хочешь чаю?  
— Нет, спасибо, Уильям.  
— Я сейчас вернусь, — Уильям вышел из комнаты.  
«Альцгеймер», — подумал Джон, посмотрев на миссис Холмс. От умеренного до тяжелого, если это считать хорошим днем. Он внезапно понял — одинокая старая женщина, возможно богатая, у которой сын не мог приходить к ней по той или иной причине, и вот «сын по вызову», который скрашивал ее жизнь, и она не видела разницы. Джон не знал, печалиться или радоваться этой ситуации, но решил, что миссис Холмс достойна кого-то, чтобы с кем-то поговорить, неважно, кто это человек был на самом деле.  
— Какой прекрасный сегодня день, — сказал он, — вы пойдете сегодня с Уильямом на прогулку?  
— Я не хочу сегодня гулять, — ответила она резко, затем смягчилась и стала немного отстраненной. — Я устала.   
— Не хотите ли присесть?  
Она повернулась и посмотрела на него, сбитая с толку.  
— Кто вы?  
— Я Джон, друг вашего сына.  
— Он не мой сын, — отрезала она.  
Джон замер в шоке. Это болезнь или она действительно знала, что этот человек не ее сын?  
Миссис Холмс повернулась к нему и заговорила тихо и уверенно.  
— Иногда я думаю, что это мой Уильям, но потом понимаю, что нет. Он очень похож, но нос другой.   
— Миссис Холмс…  
— Я нянчила его почти два года, Зайгер, неужели ты думаешь, что я не узнаю своего собственного сына? — резко спросила она, затем моргнула и успокоилась. — Простите, я знаю, что вы не Зайгер. Вот Зайгер.   
Она указала на фотографию красивого, высокого, элегантного мужчины в смокинге, стоящего рядом с молодой миссис Холмс в вечернем платье.  
— Вы были красивой парой, — сказал Джон искренне.   
— Да, Зайгер был таким красивым, — вздохнула она, потерявшись в воспоминаниях. — Уильям унаследовал его скулы, а Майкрофт — его лоб, да благословит его бог.   
Она указала на другую фотографию, на которой супруги Холмс были сфотографированы в саду, с ними были два мальчика в школьной форме, один — подросток с недовольным выражением лица, а другой — ребенок с буйными кудрявыми темными волосами.   
— Вот мой малыш, Уильям. А это — Майкрофт, старше его на семь лет. Уильям был… сюрпризом, так мы это назвали. Майкрофту здесь около пятнадцати, у него были такие проблемы с весом, у бедняжки. Он иногда приходит ко мне, но он так занят…  
— Вот и чай, мамочка, — сказал Уильям, внося поднос. — Теперь не позволяй ему остыть. Садись, мамочка, здесь так хорошо.  
Уильям подвел ее к удобному креслу и начал хлопотать, но Джон ничего не слышал. Он смотрел на фотографию подростка — пухлого, но абсолютно узнаваемого. Это был человек, с кем он однажды разговаривал в кабинете на последнем этаже. Человек, который назначил его сопровождающим Ковентри. Владелец Дома.


	7. Chapter 7

Как только Джон и Уильям вернулись в Дом, из памяти Ковентри все было стерто, и он вернулся в жилое отделение, Джон ворвался в административную зону и наклонился над столом секретарши.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с ним. Срочно, — сказал он твердо.  
— Босс занят, доктор Ватсон, — невозмутимо ответила секретарша.  
— Скажите ему, — сказал Джон, изо всех сил пытаясь не цедить слова сквозь зубы, но безуспешно, — что мамочка просила меня передать привет Майкрофту.  
Она пристально посмотрела на него, но тут зазвонил ее телефон. Не разрывая взгляда, она ответила и молча выслушала говорившего. Спустя мгновение сказала:  
— Да, сэр.  
Повесив трубку, указала на лифт.  
Когда двери лифта открылись на верхнем этаже, Джон увидел, что человек под именем Майкрофт стоял около стойки и наливал два больших стакана скотча. Как только Джон вошел, он обернулся и указал на диван.   
— Доктор Ватсон, пожалуйста, сядьте. И выпейте.  
— Я не в настроении ни для того, ни для этого, — сухо ответил Джон.   
Майкрофт сел, и Джон заметил, что его галстук был ослаблен, а волосы слегка взъерошены. Хозяин Дома сделал большой глоток.   
— Конечно, я мог бы уволить вас. За ваше… неуважение, за вмешательство, по любой причине, которую можно придумать. Вы помните условия вашего контракта?  
— Конечно, — ответил Джон стальным тоном.   
— Вы сели бы в то самое кресло, куда садится Ковентри. Ваша память обо всем, что случилось в Доме, была бы очищена. Заменена подходящей фикцией — длительной болезнью, возможно, чтобы заполнить резюме, если вы будете искать другую работу. У вас не будет никаких воспоминаний об этом месте, об этих людях, обо всей программе в целом.  
Джон сглотнул и сказал.  
— Может, предложите кое-что сверху?  
Майкрофт рассмеялся, но без веселья.   
— Храбрость солдата. Если вы опять хотите уволиться, пожалуйста. Но я вас не увольняю. На самом деле, я хотел бы убедить вас остаться.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что, — Майкрофт одарил Джона пронзительным взглядом, — вы лучший сопровождающий, которого я когда-либо видел, и я не мог пожелать для Ковентри иного. Он проявляет себя наилучшим образом, когда вы рядом, у него почти не бывает травм, кроме последнего шокирующего инцидента. Конечно, я об этом слышал, но он был бы мертв, если бы не ваша помощь. Вы больше, чем сопровождающий, вы — его друг. Я прав?  
Джон стиснул кулак, затем коротко кивнул.  
— Тогда сделайте одолжение и сядьте. Я расскажу вам все, что вы хотите знать.  
Помедлив несколько секунд, Джон пересек комнату и сел на краешек дивана. Майкрофт подтолкнул ему стакан со скотчем, затем склонился, уперев локти в колени. Джон покачал головой.  
— Пожалуйста, доктор Ватсон. Когда старик вроде меня готовится сделать болезненное признание, он не хочет пить в одиночку.  
Джон долго смотрел на Майкрофта, потом поднял стакан и немного отпил скотча, чувствуя, как дорогой напиток обжигает горло. Майкрофт крутил стакан между ладонями. Джон слышал стук кольца о стекло и ждал.   
— Доктор Ватсон, я сейчас скажу вам то, что не говорил никому в мире. Никто этого не знает. Но я скажу вам это, хотя и против воли, — он посмотрел на Джона и улыбнулся одними губами, затем вздохнул.  
— Меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс, но вы это уже знаете, разумеется. Мой брат родился, когда мне было семь лет. Никто не ожидал, что в нашей семье будет еще ребенок, но так случилось. Он был немного избалован, этот малыш, этот чудо-ребенок. Знаете, я всегда думал, что он медленно развивается и вообще немного туповат, но потом я пошел в школу и понял, что мои стандарты были чрезмерно высоки. Я быстро перешел в третий класс, но увидел, что мой четырехлетний брат может заткнуть за пояс детей в три раза старше его. Он был умен и избалован, и всегда одновременно двигался в десяти различных направлениях. Доводил учителей до сумасшествия.   
Он поступил в Кембридж учиться химии, но на большинстве занятий не появлялся, и все равно был одним из лучших. Если бы он больше старался, он стал бы первым, но его это не заботило. Он проводил большую часть времени просто слоняясь туда-сюда, время от времени занимаясь то одним, то другим. У него никогда не было ни друзей, ни подруг. Ничего.  
Единственное, что привлекало его внимание на какое-то время, это нераскрытые преступления в газетах. Он раскрыл свое первое дело, когда был ребенком. Один юноша утонул в бассейне. Он был одержим этим многие годы, продолжая появляться в Скотланд-Ярде с новыми теориями. В конце концов, ему запретили. Однажды после универа, он сказал, что хочет быть детективом, но не полицейским. Он считал, что не годится для службы, и это было действительно так. Он заинтересовался неким делом, развесил газеты по стенам, пытался решить его самостоятельно. Был там один парень, ирландец, как мне кажется, который совершил дерзкий взлом. Этот случай восхищал его несколько месяцев. Думаю, он действительно какое-то время преследовал этого человека, глупый мальчишка.   
Он баловался наркотиками. Он думал, что я ничего не знаю, но я знал. Я пытался вмешаться, но он возмущался. Иногда я думаю, если бы я был настойчивей, он бы…  
Майкрофт остановился, отпил еще скотча. Джон почувствовал, как внутри поселяется темная тень сочувственного страха.   
После долгого-долгого молчания, Майкрофт заговорил низким голосом, опустив глаза.  
— Ш… — он прочистил горло и начал снова, — мой брат покончил с собой четыре года назад. Он никогда не проявлял признаков этого намерения, он просто… — Майкрофт запнулся и промолчал.  
— Простите, — беспомощно пробормотал Джон.   
— М-м-м… — Майкрофт поджал губы, глубоко вдохнул и сел.  
— Мамочка была, к счастью… слишком далеко, чтобы понять, что он мертв. Я не стал говорить, чувствуя, что ей лучше не знать. Она не пришла на похороны. Был только я и распорядитель.  
Джон подумал о полной людей церкви на похоронах Мэри, вспомнил свое странное умиротворение от этого и почувствовал жалость.  
— Значит, вы сделали программу Уильяма, чтобы он приходил к матери.  
Губы Майкрофта сложились в неодобрительную улыбку.  
— Не совсем так. Мой брат в душе был ученым и сильно интересовался всякими инновациями. Купив технологию у корпорации Росссам, я рассказал ему о ней, и он пришел в восторг и с энтузиазмом согласился быть испытуемым и сделать программу своей личности.  
Джон ощутил, что его жалость перерастает в ужас.  
— Вы… скопировали его?  
— Мы пытались. Лучшие специалисты работали над этим. Американцам удалось сделать нечто подобное — вполне успешно скопировать личность одной женщины. Тот же специалист занялся созданием яркого молодого человека, немного с нестабильной психикой, но истинного гения, не так ли?  
Майкрофт улыбнулся мягко и грустно.  
— Он не смог записать все на один диск. Не хватило памяти устройства. Специалисту пришлось разделить информацию не на две, не на три, а на четыре части. После смерти брата это приобрело больший смысл. Слишком большая личность для одного тела.   
Затем он умер, а грани его личности хранились на дисках. Я не мог смотреть на них, думать о них. Затем к нам пришел молодой доброволец, как две капли воды похожий на брата. Высокий, тонкий, только нос немного другой, чуть с горбинкой, но глаза были точно такими… — Майкрофт остановился, явно стараясь изо всех сил сохранить невозмутимость.   
— В общем, мы взяли отдельные грани доработали их в полноценные личности. Полное имя моего брата было, догадайтесь-ка, доктор Ватсон! — Майкрофт начал загибать пальцы. — Уильям. Шерлок. Скотт. Верне, девичья фамилия нашей матери. Я подумал, что Холмс будет слишком… опрометчиво.   
Во рту у Джона пересохло, он отпил скотча, чувствуя жжение в горле.   
— Скажите, мистер Холмс, Ковентри — это ваш брат?  
Майкрофт грустно улыбнулся, и Джон пришел в ужас при виде его глаз — глаз глубокого старика.   
— Нет, доктор Ватсон, Шерлок — мой брат, Уильям — мой брат, Верне — мой брат, Скотт — мой брат. Все вместе. Единственным способом сохранить моего брата оказалось разделить его на части.


	8. Chapter 8

— Что-нибудь еще, Джон?   
— Нет, ничего.  
Пауза. Шелест бумаги.  
— Ненавижу дела с мошенничеством. Скучно.  
— Ломишься в открытую дверь, Шерлок.  
Джон недоумевал, наказывает ли их Лестрейд обоих за то, что они исчезли после поимки воздушного гимнаста, или Шерлока за то, что тот заставил его искать раму в помойке. Дело состояло в изучении документов — никакой работы на месте преступления, ни погонь, ни даже интервью со свидетелями и подозреваемыми. Лишь рыться в горах счетов и искать благотворительные пожертвования, которые являлись схемами отмывания денег.   
— Нелепо. Мы здесь уже несколько часов, и все впустую.  
— Не хочу огорчать тебя, но мы работаем только час и двадцать минут.  
— Уже больше часа.  
— Просто… работай.  
Они даже не залезали в банковские счета — все данные были общедоступными. В то же время Джон был благодарен за спокойное дело. Оно давало ему возможность обработать информацию, которую он теперь имел о сидевшем рядом с ним человеке.   
Прошло две недели, но он так и не мог успокоиться после откровений Майкрофта о его брате. Было жутко осознавать, что Шерлок был не искусственно созданной личностью, а живым, дышащим человеком, который обладал не только невероятными дедуктивными способностями, но и всеми умениями, которые он наблюдал у других сущностей.   
Более того, каждая из отдельных субличностей доверяла Джону так, как оригинальная личность не доверяла никому.  
Светлым моментом было то, что Шерлока, похоже, не смутил тот поцелуй и он действовал, словно ничего не случилось. Ситуация и так была довольно странной, и лишние сложности были ни к чему. Так что это было облегчением.  
«Верно? Верно».  
— Ковентри, — пробормотал Шерлок.  
Джон похолодел.  
— Что?  
— Вот, пожертвование в пять тысяч фунтов на собор Ковентри… О, нет. Это настоящее пожертвование. Черт.  
Джон попытался вернуть сердцебиение к норме, сказав:  
— Да, черт бы побрал этого филантропа-мошенника.   
Он опустил глаза в папку перед собой, но какое-то мгновение ничего не видел.  
«Это. Было. Сюрреалистично», — подумал он. Спустя несколько секунд он смог сфокусироваться, затем прищурился и снова посмотрел.  
— Шерлок, взгляни-ка.  
Шерлок наклонился и посмотрел на запись, на которую указывал Джон.  
— Десять тысяч фунтов. Фонд Брука… Да, вот оно, Джон!   
Он подошел к двери комнаты для допросов, открыл ее и проревел:  
— Лестрейд!  
— Шерлок, ради бога, его кабинет на другом этаже. Я сейчас ему напишу, — Джон достал телефон.  
Лестрейд вошел в комнату через десять минут, надевая пальто и разговаривая по мобильному.  
— Да… Да… да, я с ним. Буду через двадцать минут. Да.  
Он повесил трубку и посмотрел на обоих с ироничной ухмылкой.  
— Рад, что вы все решили, но делу придется подождать.  
— Убийство! — Шерлок не спрашивал, а констатировал факт.  
— Тело найдено два часа назад. Это не мое дело, Диммока, но он сказал, что оно очень странное. Диммок попросил тебя посмотреть, если сможешь.  
Джон увидел, как загорелся Шерлок — это можно было описать только таким избитым выражением. Едва заметная детская улыбка мелькнула на его лице, и Джон мог поклясться, что цвет Шерлоковых глаз изменился от голубого до зеленого, но, возможно, это было игрой света.   
— Где? — спросил Шерлок нарочито спокойным тоном.  
— Ты не поверишь, но прямо перед больницей святого Варфоломея, должно быть, тело подкинули перед рассветом. Зону охраняют, но надо спешить, пресса скоро пронюхает.   
— В чем странность? — спросил Джон.  
Лестрейд пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю, Диммок не сказал. Мы идем?  
Всю поездку к Барсу Шерлок провел, сидя на переднем пассажирском сиденье машины Лестрейда, донимая его вопросами о характере Диммока, его карьере, образовании, коэффициенте интеллекта, именах людей его команды, кто нашел тело и как, и.т.д., и т.п. Лестрейд терпеливо отвечал первые десять минут («хороший, думаю, получил инспектора в 2011, не уверен, судмедэксперт Тернер, не знаю, я же сказал тебе, пока не знаю, да заткнись, черт бы тебя побрал, Шерлок»), затем пригрозил выкинуть из машины или заткнуть шарфом рот.   
Они прибыли на место происшествия, освещенное синими огнями и огороженное желтой лентой. Лестрейд показал удостоверение, уверил дежурного, что Шерлок и Джон имеют право пройти с ним по разрешению инспектора Диммока, затем поднял ленту и махнул рукой. На тротуаре перед больницей стояла небольшая палатка. Видимо, подумал Джон, ее поставили, чтобы защитить место от контаминации и посторонних глаз. Диммок их встретил, и Лестрейд представил обоих.  
— Я рад, наконец, встретиться с вами, мистер Холмс, — сказал Диммок. — Лестрейд говорил мне о ваших необычайных способностях, и я надеюсь, что…  
— Да, да, да, — Шерлок натянул латексные перчатки, отмахиваясь от Диммока, как от назойливой мухи. — Давайте приступим.  
— А, да, — начал Диммок, — женщина, примерно…  
— Нет, ничего не говорите, просто покажите мне.  
Шерлок вошел в палатку. Джон, Лестрейд и Диммок последовали за ним.   
В палатке стоял запах смерти — меди и начинающегося гниения. Сенсорная память Джона напомнила о полевых госпиталях в Афганистане, и он потряс головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Опустил глаза на тело и перестал дышать.  
Она была молода и красива, с длинными каштановыми волнистыми волосами. На ней была черная юбка-карандаш и белая блузка на пуговицах. Половина пуговиц были расстегнуты, обнажая ключицы и краешек кружевного бюстгальтера. Джон прижал руку ко рту, чтобы сдержать стон, когда увидел лицо и черную дыру на виске.  
В последний раз он видел ее обнаженной и плачущей, прикованной к изголовью, когда она звалась Беатрисой.  
— Магдалена, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Что? — проскрипел Джон.  
— Обрати внимание на орфографию, — сказал Шерлок, указывая на грудину. Джон посмотрел у видел, что над ключицей было вырезано «МАГДАЛЕНА».   
«Боже, — подумал Джон, — божебожебожебоже». Палатка, казалось, заполнилась гудением, и голос Шерлока пробивался сквозь него.   
— Необычное написание имени Магдалина, с греческого или иврита, — Шерлок сфотографировал тело на телефон. — Убийца использовал нож с коротким лезвием. Или это ее имя, или отсылка к библейской Марии Магдалине с семью бесами…  
«Я должен вытащить его отсюда. В Дом. Прямо сейчас».  
— Шерлок, — Джон перебил детектива на полуслове.  
— Она студентка, изучала средневековую литературу в… нет. Постойте. Медсестра. Отделение скорой помощи. Или операционная сестра…  
«Все верно», — подумал Джон и сказал громче:  
— Шерлок!   
— Тебя тошнит, Джон? Выйди, проветрись и возвращайся.  
— Нет, мне нужно… поговорить с тобой.  
— Говори, — Шерлок повернулся к телу.  
— Нет, наедине. Серьезно, пожалуйста, Шерлок.  
Он не знал, где стоит фургон, но если он смог бы посадить Шерлока в такси, привезти в Скотланд-Ярд, вызвать фургон… Очень важно было увести Шерлока отсюда.  
— Это очень важно, Шерлок, пожалуйста.  
Тот нетерпеливо вздохнул.  
— Это не может подождать?  
— Нет, — сказал Джон, подпуская в тон нотки капитана Ватсона.   
Джон увидел, как у Шерлока заиграли желваки, но он встал и вышел за Джоном, игнорируя удивленные взгляды Лестрейда и Диммока.  
Они подошли к тротуару, подальше от ушей офицеров, охраняющих здание. Шерлок повернулся к нему и резко произнес:  
— Что такого невероятно важного, что ты оторвал меня от самого интересного за прошедшие месяцы дела?  
Джон слегка покраснел, но проглотил негодование и напомнил себе цель — уберечь Шерлока. Он сфокусировался только на этом и выпалил:  
— Я голоден… димсам?  
Наступило долгое молчание, гудящее и напряженное.  
— Ты вытащил меня с места преступления, чтобы предложить поесть? — сказал Шерлок звенящим голосом.  
Джон уставился на Шерлока в шоке.  
— Я… голоден… димсам? — повторил он, не в силах прибавить уверенности голосу.  
Шерлок сердито посмотрел на него, сложив губы в ухмылку. Затем надвинулся на Джона, вторгаясь в личное пространство.  
— Это из-за последнего случая? Детская месть за мою ошибку?  
— Нет, — еле вымолвил Джон, — нет, это просто…  
— Ты сказал, что удалишь это, — процедил Шерлок сквозь зубы.   
— Ты тоже так сказал, но не удалил, — выпалил Джон, не сдержавшись.  
Какое-то мгновение Шерлок испепелял его взглядом, затем повернулся и вошел в палатку.  
Сердце Джона колотилось так сильно, что, казалось, все тело тряслось. Несколько секунд он не мог двигаться и думать. Шерлок всегда отвечал на пароль и отзыв, всегда шел за ним. Что случилось?  
Он заставил себя закрыть глаза, глубоко подышать, успокоиться. Если Джон не смог убедить его уйти прямо сейчас, нужно было просто остаться рядом и защищать. Пусть детектив расследует дело, пока не появится возможность уйти. Надо бы вернуться и убедительно извиниться перед Шерлоком, затем не спускать с него глаз. Джон сделал еще один вдох, открыл глаза и пошел к палатке. Когда он откинул полог, Лестрейд и Диммок повернулись к нему.  
— Что, черт возьми, все это значит? — спросил Лестрейд.   
Джон не обратил на него внимания и огляделся.   
— Где Шерлок? — спросил он.   
Лестрейд смутился.   
— Я думал, что он с вами.


	9. Chapter 9

Джон с нарастающим ужасом уставился на Лестрейда, развернулся и выбежал из палатки. Он осмотрел улицу, выискивая силуэт Шерлока или взметывающиеся полы его пальто, но увидел только занятых своим делом полицейских. Подбежав к ленте, он спросил сотрудников, охраняющих периметр, не видели ли они детектива. Он опросил, по меньшей мере, пятерых, прежде чем понял бесполезность своей затеи. Если Шерлок хотел оставаться незамеченным, ни один простой полицейский его не видел.  
Он замер на минуту, пытаясь встать на место Шерлока. Куда он мог пойти? Если не к трупу, если он был сердит, куда он мог пойти?  
А если что-то случилось? Он мог быть где угодно, ему могла грозить опасность, о которой он даже не подозревал.  
Джон понял, что в одиночку не справится. Поднырнул под полицейскую ленту, спрятался у дальнего угла гаража машин скорой помощи и вытащил телефон. Марк поднял трубку на третьем звонке.  
— Джон, приятель, чем обязан удовольствием? Неужели хочешь пригласить меня на пинту с тобой и Шерлоком?  
— Марк, послушай, пожалуйста. Мне нужно, чтобы ты отследил Шерлока.  
— Он и от тебя сбежал, наконец? Он так поступает, знай. Ты дольше всех сумел его не потерять. Я уж хотел биться об заклад, когда это случится.  
Джон хлопнул ладонью по кирпичной стене.  
— Марк, я серьезно, отследи его.  
— Да успокойся, Джон, он постоянно так делает.  
— Ты не… — Джон сообразил, что кричит, и взял себя в руки. — Марк, нас вызвали на место преступления, на убийство. Убили Магдалину, это она — жертва, лежит в десяти метрах от того места, где я стою.  
Шутливый тон Марка моментально исчез.  
— Что? Ты издеваешься надо мной?  
— Нет, она мертва и… — Джон решил не упоминать, что ее кодовое имя вырезано на теле, — я пытаюсь увести Шерлока, но он не реагирует на пароль, он рассердился на меня и ушел, я не могу его найти. _Так что включай трекер_ , Марк. Прямо сейчас!  
Он услышал на другом конце приглушенный треск и грохот, когда Марк, очевидно, бросил игру, в которую играл, и направился к компьютеру.  
— Ладно, черт побери, повиси на трубке. Черт! Черт, да грузись же, гребаная программа! Окей, где вы были, когда ты его потерял?  
— Больница святого Варфоломея, Смитфилд. Поторопись.  
— Ладно, постарайся успокоиться, потому что это нелегко и не быстро. Его чип с GPS работает в небольшом диапазоне, потому нужно время, чтобы его найти. Если сердцебиение усиливается, отследить легче. Где фургон?  
— У Скотланд-Ярда.  
— Ладно, я напишу, чтобы он ехал к Бартсу и ждал инструкций. — Марк немного помолчал, пока Джон тер в волнении шею. — Джон, есть ли… есть ли что-то о Нике? Ее сопровождающем?  
— Господи, я и не подумал… нет. Только она. Ты думаешь?..  
— Я не хочу ни о чем думать, — Марк опять замолк. — У нее было задание медсестры, она должна была ассистировать при операции на сердце… Как она…  
Джон сглотнул.  
— Пулевое ранение с близкого расстояния. Висок.  
— Боже, боже. Я не хочу… Окей, жди, почти готово, — Марк замолчал, прочитывая данные с чипа Шерлока. — Эм, что ж, я вижу, что он все еще в этой зоне, Смитфилд, значит, далеко не ушел. Пульс нормальный, думаю, непосредственной опасности нет, но это чертовски трудно отследить, когда… ух.  
Джон подождал секунду продолжения после «ух», но ничего не последовало. Он сжал в кулак свободную руку и осторожно спросил:  
— Марк? Что там?  
— Просто… сигнал неуверенный, но показывает, что он все еще там. В Бартсе.  
— Ты не можешь сузить радиус?  
— Только до ста метров. Он там, Джон. Он мог зайти в больницу?  
Джон недоверчиво посмотрел на огромное здание.  
— Господи, Марк, ты знаешь, какая это огромная больница? Я учился здесь, да там сотни кладовок, тысячи мест, где можно спрятаться, ты мог бы с таким же успехом сказать «он где-то в лондонской подземке», у меня было бы больше шансов…  
Затем Джон потерял голос и потерял все слова, потому что он поднял голову и увидел на крыше силуэт в темном свете заходящего солнца. Волосы человека трепал ветер, был четко виден контур воротника пальто.  
Он едва слышал голос Марка, пронзительный и пустой.  
— …Я могу сделать только это, Джон, начни его искать, я пошлю людей, черт, я сам приеду и помогу…  
— Я вижу его, — сказал Джон в трубку. — Присылай фургон, я тебе позвоню.  
Он сбросил разговор, не отводя взгляда от Шерлока, и вбежал в здание.  
Джон не был в Бартсе много лет, и многое изменилось, но лестницы оставались такими же. Он быстро добрался до центральной лестницы и поднялся на крышу.  
Перед тем, как открыть дверь на крышу, он остановился и заставил себя дышать ровно и успокоиться. Он не хотел грубо вмешиваться, пугать Шерлока, расстраивать его и еще раз вынудить к бегству. Сделав еще один глубокий вдох, открыл дверь.  
Шерлок сидел на краю крыши и смотрел вниз, его спину освещали лучи заходящего солнца. Длинные руки лежали на бедрах, спина слегка сгорбилась.  
— Шерлок, — позвал Джон тихо от двери.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него и кивнул.  
— Джон. Мне было интересно, найдешь ли ты меня здесь.  
Джон медленно подошел к Шерлоку, будто приближаясь к перепуганной лошади.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Шерлок промычал что-то, похожее на утверждение.  
— Я иногда сюда прихожу, чтобы подумать. Здесь тихо.  
— Да, — Джон подошел ближе. — Можно сесть рядом с тобой?  
Шерлок махнул правой рукой, и Джон сел. Он начал успокаиваться. Вроде Шерлок не собирался бросаться вниз или как-то еще себе навредить. Возможно, он просто хотел побыть в тишине.  
— Я видел, как ты меня ищешь, — сказал Шерлок. Джон услышал одновременно спокойствие и резкость в его голосе.  
— Ты видел?  
— Да, отсюда видно место преступления, — он мотнул головой кзади, и Джон обернулся, чтобы посмотреть. Ощутил приступ головокружения, когда понял, насколько высоко они сидят. Увидел синюю палатку и офицеров внизу, выглядящих словно куклы. Сглотнул и снова посмотрел вперед.  
— Почему ты меня искал? — спросил Шерлок.  
Джон посмотрел на него в изумлении.  
— Я беспокоился о тебе, балбес. Когда ты не вернулся в палатку, я… заволновался.  
— Я видел, как ты проверял периметр, затем ты куда-то пропал. Куда?  
— Просто… отошел подумать, куда бы мог бы пойти. Затем поднял глаза.  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
— Лучший способ найти пропавшего человека — просто посмотреть вверх. Я еще сделаю из тебя детектива, Джон.  
Джон почувствовал волну удовольствия от этого комплимента.  
— Шерлок, я… приношу извинения. Я не хотел расстраивать тебя. Просто… — он подыскивал слова, пытаясь придумать, как объяснить это человеку, который мог разгадать ложь на расстоянии пятидесяти шагов. Внезапно он понял, что не было необходимости лгать. — Этот случай… эта девушка… это напугало меня. Больше, чем другие преступления. Я не знаю, почему… (небольшая ложь, но он мог из нее выкрутиться), но я был потрясен и просто… мне надо было уйти, и я хотел и тебя увести. Я прошу прощения, это было глупо, но я не мог рассуждать здраво.  
Шерлок повернул голову и проницательно посмотрел на Джона. Тот сидел неподвижно, позволяя Шерлоку анализировать. Спустя минуту Шерлок слабо кивнул и отвернулся.  
— Я не смог ее прочесть, — сказал он тихо. — Слишком много противоречивой информации, я не смог в ней разобраться. Я не понимаю. Такого раньше не случалось, — Шерлок вздохнул и прижал руки к лицу.  
— Ты устал? — спросил Джон.  
— Не могу вспомнить, когда в последний раз спал, — ответил тот приглушенным голосом.  
«Что он ощущает, становясь Ковентри? — подумал Джон. — Спит ли Шерлок, когда Ковентри бодрствует?»  
Джон сделал глубокий вдох и осмелился.  
— Как ты думаешь… не хочешь ли процедуру?  
Последовала длинная пауза, во время которой сердце Джона остановилось, потом забилось дальше. Шерлок сел прямо и убрал руки от лица.  
— Да, да, это было бы… неплохо.  
Джон выдохнул, встал и протянул руку Шерлоку. Тот посмотрел на него, и Джон увидел его ярко-голубые глаза. Шерлок вложил свою руку в руку Джона и поднялся. Немного пошатнулся, но Джон быстро поддержал его.  
— Пойдем.  
Шерлок почти навалился всем весом на Джона, спотыкаясь по дороге к двери.  
— Джон Ватсон, — пробормотал он.  
— Это я.  
Шерлок остановился и посмотрел на Джона, усталые морщинки залегли вокруг его глаз.  
— Доктор/солдат Джон Ватсон, — он чуть не падал от усталости. — Ты на стороне ангелов, Джон?  
Тот смотрел на него в замешательстве.  
— Хотелось бы думать, что да, — ответил он. — А ты?  
Шерлок утомленно оскалился, отвернулся, и они пошли к двери. 

+

— Господи, Джон, да я все волосы себе повыдирал! — закричал Марк, как только открылись двери лифта. — Только «я его вижу» и повесил трубку, не сказав ни слова… — Марк запнулся, когда увидел Шерлока, буквально висевшего на Джоне. — Ты ранен, Шерлок? — спросил он гораздо мягче.  
— Нет, нет, — Шерлок отмел все причитания взмахом руки, — просто… устал. Нужна процедура.  
— Сейчас все будет, Шерлок, садись, — ответил Марк.  
Джон помог Шерлоку сесть в кресло и положить голову на подголовник. Он начал было отходить, но Шерлок вцепился за его руку с силой, удивительной для такого истощенного человека.  
— Возьмем димсамы в другой раз, ладно? — сказал он со слабой улыбкой.  
— Конечно, — ответил Джон.  
Шерлок закрыл глаза и выпустил его руку. Когда кресло наклонилось, Джон услышал, как Шерлок бормочет «…на стороне ангелов…», затем раздался гул, Шерлок дернулся и полностью расслабился.  
Марк выдохнул со свистом.  
— Боже, что за ночка… Его не ранили?  
— Нет, вовсе нет.  
— Слава яйцам! Я хотел бы провести диагностику, так, может, сделать ее сейчас, если не нужно идти к Молли? А ты лучше с боссом поговори, он хотел побеседовать с тобой прямо сейчас.  
Джон понял с содроганием, что он не вспоминал о Майкрофте с самого начала этого инцидента и не думал, как он отреагирует на новости о Шерлоке.  
— Ладно, выпьем позже, окей?  
— Как хочешь, приятель. Боже, что за ночка!  
Джон поднялся на лифте до верхнего этажа, отчаянно желая кофе. Майкрофт сидел за столом, и, когда открылась дверь, сразу поднял голову.  
— Доктор Ватсон, вы пришли очень быстро.  
Он подошел к дивану, жестом приказывая Джону присоединиться без споров.  
— Где он был?  
— На крыше.  
Джон не был готов к тому, что Майкрофт побелеет как смерть и промолчит. Что-то щелкнуло и встало на место в мозгу Джона.  
— Боже, именно так он покончил с собой? Прыгнул с крыши?  
— Да. С крыши больницы святого Варфоломея.  
— Господи, — простонал Джон. «Слава богу, я не знал об этом раньше, иначе умер бы от страха». — Он просто сидел, Майкрофт. Не стоял, не угрожал… Он сказал, что любит приходить сюда, чтобы успокоиться. Думаю, это память работает. Марк сейчас проводит диагностику.  
— Да. Хорошо. Пусть, — Майкрофт был явно взволнован, но уже взял себя в руки. — Убийство, доктор Ватсон. Расскажите мне все с такой степенью детализации, с которой можете вспомнить.  
— Хорошо. Инспектор Лестрейд привез нас взглянуть на преступление, о котором ему позвонили, около Бартса, и жертва была… Магдалена.  
— Вы ее узнали.  
— Да, но убийца тоже ее знал. Это не было случайностью.  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
— Убийца вырезал ее имя на груди.  
— Дженни?  
— Что? — не понял Джон.  
— Ей инсталлировали личность под именем Дженни. Медсестра. Чтобы она ассистировала на пересадке сердца видному филантропу.  
— Нет, там было написано «Магдалена».  
Майкрофт откинулся на спинку, прижав ладони к губам. Джон вздрогнул, увидев в его исполнении этот жест Шерлока.  
— Это… сбивает с толку.  
— Это все, что вы можете сказать? — вспылил Джон. — Девушка мертва.  
— Я понимаю это, доктор Ватсон, — повысил голос Майкрофт, затем с видимым трудом взял себя под контроль. — Однозначно, убийца знает о Доме и активах. Мы будем вынуждены прикрыть деятельность, пока не найдем его. Мы немедленно прекратим все текущие задания, даже долгосрочные. Все вернутся в Дом, я сделаю разъяснения, и они останутся в Доме на некоторое время. Наши клиенты будут разочарованы, но… — Майкрофт махнул рукой, не придавая этому внимания.  
— Итак, просто ждать? Пока убийцу не найдут?  
— Да, — нахмурился Майкрофт. — Почему вы улыбаетесь?  
— Вы забываете, Майкрофт, — сказал Джон, ощущая, что по лицу расплывается улыбка, которую эффект адреналина сделал более широкой, чем обычно. — Вы можете ждать, пока Скотланд-Ярд раскроет дело — в свое время — если вообще раскроет.  
— Или?  
— Или вы можете вовлечь в это дело единственного консультирующего детектива в мире и решить его гораздо быстрее.  
Майкрофт широко раскрыл глаза.  
— Вы же не предлагаете…  
— Именно предлагаю. Всех заблокируйте, но позвольте Шерлоку работать. Он решит дело, вы сами это знаете.  
— Но после этого вечера… крыша… как вы можете…  
— Я останусь с ним постоянно. Найдите нам безопасное жилье в Лондоне, пусть за квартирой присматривают, и позвольте ему работать. Он будет в безопасности и раскроет дело.  
Майкрофт долго на него смотрел, затем сжал губы.  
— В этом есть сермяжная правда, — сказал он неохотно.  
— Однако, Майкрофт, — сказал Джон более спокойно и более серьезно. — Он не сможет решить это дело, не имея всех данных. Он должен знать… все. Мы должны все ему рассказать.


	10. Chapter 10

— Вы уверены?  
— Абсолютно! — сказал Марк. — Я проводил диагностику, пока не окосел. Шерлока. Ковентри. Никаких проблем.   
Майкрофт выглядел сомневающимся. Марк вздохнул и заговорил тоном профессора.  
— Вспомните, у него была привычка… его собственная привычка приходить туда, верно? Так что это часть программы. Привычки, манеры, особенности разговора, в ней заложено все. Когда мы создаем личности, мы делаем это с нуля, но программа приводит к появлению подобных моментов. Даже того, что доводит до безумия.   
— Господи, — вздохнул Майкрофт.  
Марк бросил взгляд на Майкрофта, не прекращая работать.  
— Значит, Шерлок — ваш настоящий брат?  
Майкрофт грустно улыбнулся.  
— Боюсь, что да.  
Марк покачал головой.  
— Круто!  
— А что с паролем и отзывом? — спросил Джон. — Почему он не ответил?  
— Самое разумное предположение, что он был слишком поглощен делом, чтобы внимательно тебя слушать. Ты начал прямо с димсамов?  
— Да.  
— В следующий раз, когда он напряжен и отвлечен, начинай о следующего этапа, с «ты доверяешь мне». Это всегда срабатывает.  
— Не мог мне об этом раньше сказать? — огрызнулся Джона.  
— Ну, твои слова тоже подействовали, но с отсроченным эффектом. То истощение, в котором ты его нашел, — это выгрузка системы телом в ответ на сценарий. Такое случается при чрезвычайном принуждении.   
— Приятно знать, — пробормотал Джон.  
Джон взглянул на Майкрофта и заметил, что тот был спокойным, собранным и отстранённым и упорно отводил взгляд от Ковентри. Ковентри сидел на краешке стула, положив руки на колени и опустив глаза. Майкрофт разглядывал портрет Эйнштейна с огромным, но явно поддельным, интересом. Джон даже почувствовал укол жалости к нему. Наклонился и произнес:  
— Представляю, как все это для вас странно.  
— Нет, не представляете, — отрезал Майкрофт, но через секунду слабо вздохнул.  
— Спасибо, — добавил он тихо.  
— Это не он, вы же знаете, — продолжил Джон. — Это Ковентри, они очень разные.  
— Да, я знаю, — ответил Майкрофт, бросая на Ковентри украдкой короткий взгляд. — Я вижу его краем глаза и думаю, что это он, но потом смотрю прямо на него, и вижу, что нет. Они все же очень похожи.  
— Я позабочусь о нем, знайте, — сказал Джон. — Защищу его.   
— Я знаю об этом.  
— Все готово, ребята, — заявил Марк, — приступаем к делу.   
Джон еще раз пристально и оценивающе посмотрел на Майкрофта, затем подошёл к Ковентри.  
— Спасибо, что подождал, — сказал он ему.  
Ковентри поднял взгляд, его лицо было расслабленным и простодушным. — Все в порядке. Пришло время для процедур?  
— Да, садись.  
Ковентри встал и пошел к креслу, но поймал взгляд Майкрофта, стоящего в стороне, и остановился.  
— Привет, — сказал он спокойно и с любопытством. — Я вас знаю?  
Майкрофт сглотнул и ответил.  
— Нет, я… нас еще не представили.  
— Садись, Ковентри, — тихо попросил Джон.  
Ковентри еще несколько секунд смотрел на Майкрофта, затем подошел к креслу, лег на него и закрыл глаза.   
— Готово, — сказал Марк. Он помедлил, посмотрел на Майкрофта.   
— Вы уверены, мистер Холмс?  
— Да, — ответил Майкрофт веско. — Приступайте.  
Марк кивнул, щелкнул по кнопке «ввод». Джон увидел, как Майкрофт тревожно вздрогнул, когда Ковентри задёргался в кресле.   
— Все как надо, — сказал он.  
— Я знаю, —бросил Майкрофт, — я просто…  
— Майкрофт!  
Даже не глядя, Джон узнал этот глубокий и ровный голос Шерлока. Повернулся и увидел, как Шерлок сел прямо в кресле, и глаза его заблестели.  
— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — прорычал консультирующий детектив.  
Майкрофт с трудом взял себя в руки и прохладно ответил:  
— Привет, Шерлок.  
— Дорогой братец, — ответил тот с ужасно фальшивой улыбкой. — Я так давно не видел тебя. Почему бы тебе не убраться прочь и не порадовать меня?  
— Я очень извиняюсь, но не могу ничего поделать, Шерлок, есть дело, которым мы должны заняться.  
— Я очень извиняюсь, но ничего не могу поделать, Майкрофт, я занят.  
Джон смотрел, как они обменивались язвительными замечаниями и понял, что видит своего рода танец — старый танец, в котором каждый привычно ведет свою партию.  
— Замолчите, вы, оба! — резко осадил их Джон, и три пары глаз повернулись к нему в изумлении. Он по очереди окинул взглядом Майкрофта, Марка и Шерлока, и сказал.  
— Шерлок, мы должны поговорить. Майкрофт, ты и я.  
— Но дело, Джон! Девушка!  
— Это как раз по поводу дела, Шерлок. Теперь идем.  
Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, затем встал и пошел к лифту за Майкрофтом. Джон последовал за ними, но был остановлен Майкрофтом.  
— Если вы не возражаете, доктор Ватсон, — тихо сказал тот, — я хотел бы поговорить с Шерлоком наедине.  
Джон кивнул с пониманием и отошел в сторону. Когда двери лифта закрылись, Джон увидел на лице Шерлока выражение удивления и гнева.

+

Прошло два часа. Марк отрубился на диване, а Джон своими шагами почти протоптал углубление в ковре. Он завидовал Марку и его способности спать, где угодно и вспомнил, что во время учебы в универе тоже так мог. Вплоть до Афганистана, после чего сон превратился в противника, с которым приходилось по ночам бороться.  
Он так сильно концентрировался на тихом звуке похрапывания Марка, что почти упустил нежный звон, возвещающий о прибытии лифта. Из него вышел Майкрофт, постаревший лет на десять.   
— Он хочет поговорить с вами, — сказал Майкрофт. — Наедине.   
Джон кивнул и вошел в лифт, отвернувшись от убитого лица Майкрофта.   
Когда двери открылись в кабинете, он увидел Шерлока, сидящего на диване и сложившего руки под подбородком. Тот не повернулся и не обратил внимания на Джона, который некоторое время раздумывал, стоит ли ему сидеть рядом с Шерлоком или напротив него. Он решил рискнуть, сел рядом и стал ждать.   
После минутного молчания Шерлок вздохнул, словно просыпаясь.   
— Майкрофт — превосходный лжец, — сказал он.  
— Да? — спросил Джон нейтрально.  
— Когда мне было четыре года, он убедил меня, что йо-йо изобрел Эйнштейн. Я верил ему, пока мама мне все не рассказала. Больше я ему не верю.   
— Так поступают старшие братья, Шерлок. И сестры. Гарри все время вытворяла со мной такие штуки.  
— Он — искусный лжец, Джон, — сказал Шерлок с нажимом, — а ты, между прочим, отвратительный лжец.  
Джон засмеялся.  
— Да, это правда.   
— Итак, Джон, — Шерлок повернулся к нему полностью и так сильно зажмурился, что Джон ощутил неловкость.  
— Майкрофт только что сказал мне совершенно экстраординарную вещь. Лжет. Ли. Он?  
Джон сглотнул и покачал головой.   
— Нет. Нет, это правда.   
Бритвенно-острый взгляд Шерлока, казалось, выпотрошил его, но Джон выдержал этот тщательный осмотр. Наконец, Шерлок отвел взгляд со вздохом.   
—Значит, — сказал он тихо, — я не настоящий.   
— Конечно, ты настоящий, — сказал Джон, не позволяя жалости прозвучать в голосе.  
— Не будь глупым, Джон, — огрызнулся Шерлок. — Все, что я из себя представляю, может быть сохранено на диске в конце дня и положено на полку. А это тело — это _арендованное_ тело — живет без меня, как манекен. Пока я снова не понадоблюсь, и ему не вернут мозг. Все, что у меня было, было здесь... — Шерлок указал на свою голову, — и теперь я узнаю, что я всего лишь… компьютерная программа.   
— Заткнись, — отрезал Джон. Он схватил Шерлока за руку и прижал два его пальца к пульсирующей артерии на своей шее. — Я реальный, да? Ты чувствуешь мой пульс? Мое сердце бьется?  
— Конечно, Джон, не будь...  
Джон прижал пальцы Шерлока к его собственной шее.   
— А сейчас ты что чувствуешь?  
Шерлок просто смотрел и ничего не говорил.  
— А Магдалина? Ты видел ее тело? Она растворилась в тумане, когда ее убили? Или, или, или... взорвалась с искрами, как компьютер, когда ее застрелили? Нет! Она тоже была настоящей, и ты, Шерлок Холмс, должен найти больного ублюдка, который сделал это!   
Шерлок несколько раз моргнул, его лицо ничего не выражало.   
— Эта ситуация настолько омерзительна, что я несколько раз чуть не ушел отсюда, когда понял, что за система и как она работает. Это ненормально, это на грани болезни. Но потом я встретил тебя и увидел, как ты ловил преступников, убийц, воров, которые остались бы на свободе. Они сидят в тюрьме благодаря тебе. Их поймал не компьютер, а ты!   
Скотланд-Ярд не сможет раскрыть это дело, ты же знаешь. Они запишут ее как проститутку, убитую сутенером или парнем, свалившим на юг. Если ты не вмешаешься, они закроют это дело, что будет очень плохо. Но ты — Шерлок Холмс, черт побери, и ты это раскрутишь! Ты сделаешь так, чтобы этого больше не повторилось. Вот это реальность!  
Шерлок сглотнул, и Джон наблюдал, как крошечная улыбка появляется на его лице и становится ярче. Шерлок резко поднялся, Джон встал рядом.   
— Идем, у Майкрофта для нас есть квартира в Вестминстере. Времени слишком мало, чтобы его терять.


	11. Chapter 11

Фургон остановился перед домом с гладкой черной дверью и блестящим латунным молоточком. Схватив сумки, Джон с Шерлоком выскочили из автомобиля. Обменявшись с Джоном вопросительным взглядом, консультирующий детектив подошел к двери и постучал. Дверь открыла миниатюрная женщина с морщинками вокруг глаз.  
— Вы, должно быть, Шерлок, я так рада видеть вас, дорогой! Я миссис Хадсон, я домовладелица этого дома уже… ох, пятнадцать лет. Время так быстро летит, не правда ли? А вы, должно быть, доктор Ватсон. Я так рада, что в доме будет жить доктор, у миссис Тернер соседнюю квартиру снимает пара, милые люди. Адвокат — тот, кто повыше, или рыжий? Неважно. Входите же, а то сквозит.  
Джон даже не успел понять, что происходит, как они уже поднялись по лестнице в уютно захламленную гостиную и устроились на креслах с чашечками чая и пирогом («Только на этот раз, особое угощение по случаю новоселья»). Миссис Хадсон болтала без остановки. После того, как чай был выпит, и Джон съел пирог, который Шерлок проигнорировал, миссис Хадсон убрала посуду («я оставлю вас устраиваться, дайте знать, если что-то понадобится») и ушла вниз.  
Некоторое время Шерлок и Джон сидели в молчании. В ушах у Джона практически звенело от тишины. Наконец, Шерлок облизнулся и посмотрел на дверь, потом на Джона.  
— Джон… она?..  
Джон тоже посмотрел на лестницу, повернулся к Шерлоку.  
— Честно говоря, Шерлок, я не знаю.  
Краткий миг зрительного контакта, и оба неудержимо захихикали.   
— О боже, — Джон вытер глаза, — да это образцовая миссия на личность домовладелицы.  
— Зная Майкрофта, могу предположить, что она попадает между глаз со ста метров из АК-47, — добавил Шерлок, задыхаясь от смеха.  
— Я больше _никогда_ ни на кого не смогу смотреть без подозрений.  
Отсмеявшись, оба сидели и просто улыбались друг другу.   
— Хорошо, Джон, — Шерлок встал, — нам нужно работать.  
В квартире было все необходимое высшего качества: ноутбуки, принтеры, книги, офисные принадлежности. Джон сначала не понял, зачем принесены большие коробки с кнопками, пока Шерлок не распечатал материалы и не начал пришпиливать их к стене.  
— Это ментальная карта, помогает мне визуализировать, соединять доказательства в одну схему.  
Через два часа на стене появилась карта Лондона и фотографии с места преступления, загруженные и распечатанные с телефона Шерлока. Расположив все на стену, Шерлок встал перед ней и погрузился в созерцание. Затем переместил фотографии, что-то бормоча себе под нос, замолк и опять уставился на стену. Поменять, подумать, поменять, подумать...  
Джон сидел, смотрел и ждал. Надеясь каждую минуту, что Шерлок произнесет имя и мотив убийства.  
— Мне нужно еще раз увидеть тело, — сказал Шерлок. 

+

Лестрейд встретил их в морге Бартса. Джон не знал, как инспектор будет себя с ними вести после происшествия на месте преступления. Шерлок явно думал о том же.  
— Неизбежная ситуация, Лестрейд, — отрезал Шерлок, войдя в комнату. — Джон получил важнейшую информацию о деле, с которой надо было срочно разобраться. Мы должны были написать, приношу извинения… где она находится?  
«Что ж, это все правда», — подумал Джон. Лестрейд нахмурился, вздохнул, пожал плечами и повел их к столу с накрытым простыней телом. Шерлок откинул простыню и подробнейшим образом осмотрел все тело с помощью лупы: ногти, волосы, пулевую рану в виске, ноги, локти, подошвы ног и, наконец, слово, вырезанное на ее коже груди.  
— Твое мнение, Джон? — сказал он, отступая.  
Джон не проводил осмотра трупов в морге со времен университета. Он забыл странное ощущение холода, исходящее от охлажденного тела.  
— Нет сомнения в причине смерти, — кивнул он на пулевое отверстие. — Есть ссадины на запястьях, видимо, ее связывали.   
Он посмотрел на Лестрейда, не зная, насколько ему позволено углубляться в тему.   
— Есть ли признаки сексуальной активности или сексуального насилия?  
— Нет, никаких травм, связанных с самозащитой, под ногтями нет крови.  
«Хоть за это слава богу», — подумал Джон.   
— Результаты токсикологической экспертизы?   
— Еще не готовы.  
— Остались образцы крови? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Могу выяснить.  
Джон обратил внимание на буквы.   
— Похоже, их вырезали посмертно.  
— Да, относительно тупым лезвием, чтобы раны не затягивались и не исчезали. Кто-то хотел, чтобы слово было ясно видно.  
Шерлок прижал пальцы к губам и повернулся к Лестрейду.   
— Могу я сделать несколько фотографий?  
— На здоровье, — ответил Лестрейд.  
Джон поднял бровь, обращаясь к Лестрейду, пока Шерлок щелкал телефоном.  
— Скотланд-Ярд не бросит это дело?  
Лестрейд потер шею, и Джон заметил усталые морщинки вокруг его глаз.   
— Ну, не совсем, — сказал он. — Большинство думает, что она была девочкой по вызову, убитой или ее джоном, или сутенером. — Он показал на буквы. — Мария Магдалина, блудница, вы же знаете. Среди пропавших нет никого, подходящих под ее описание. Никто о ней не заявлял. В общем, дело не закрыто, но приоритета номер один не имеет, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
— Да, — ответил Шерлок уже от двери. — Пойдем, Джон. Посмотрим, можно ли что-нибудь найти на месте происшествия.   
На месте преступления ничего не было. Ярдовцы обнаружили очень мало, и с тех пор шел дождь. Шерлок все равно сделал снимки, затем встал и уставился на несколько минут на то место, где было найдено тело. Резко повернулся и остановил такси.  
— Мне нужно ее личное дело от Майкрофта, — сказал он. 

\+ 

— Поэтические идиоты в Скотланд-Ярде считают ее проституткой, потому что на теле было вырезано «Магдалена», — фыркнул Шерлок, расхаживая по ковру в гостиной. — Весьма примитивное мышление!  
— Вместо того, чтобы срочно выяснить, что она — доброволец со стертой личностью и могла быть медсестрой или стрелком, в зависимости от прихоти высочайшего заказчика?  
Шерлок слабо улыбнулся.  
— Мысль ясна.  
Шерлок пролистал папку, полученную от Майкрофта — личное дело Магдалены из Дома.   
— Настоящее имя Анджела МакТиг из Хэмпстеда. Студентка, изучала историю средних веков в Кембридже, бросила обучение около шести месяцев назад, вызвалась добровольцем в Дом. Мое предположение — разбитое сердце, — Шерлок посмотрел на Джона расширившимися глазами. — Вот почему я был сбит с толку, когда впервые ее увидел, я видел черты не только ее оригинальной личности, но и записанной для выполнения миссии. Я не мог понять, как она может быть одновременно студенткой и медсестрой.  
— Так с чего мы начнем?   
Шерлок оскалился.  
— С разбитого сердца. 

\+ 

Джон изо всех сил старался не терять Шерлока из виду, когда они пробирались через переполненный зал.   
— Боже, — бормотал он себе под нос, поправляя галстук, а Шерлок уже приблизился к гостям. Лицо озарила широкая улыбка, делая его более дружелюбным и открытым.  
— Какая прекрасная свадьба! — воскликнул Шерлок, протягивая руку немолодому джентльмену, очевидно, отцу невесты или жениха. — Дейдре прямо великолепна, не так ли?  
— Да, она прекрасна, мы так гордимся! — ответил джентльмен. — Прошу прощения, вы…  
— О, я друг Брюса из Кембриджа, но обстоятельства сложились, знаете ли, «когда в апреле падают обильные дожди»,* и так далее, — ответил Шерлок. — Мы познакомились через Анджелу, она наш общий друг, думаю, они какое-то время даже встречались, не так ли?   
Джон попытался облизнуть губы, когда Шерлок подмигнул.  
— О да, я помню ее, милая девушка, она была немного расстроена, когда…  
— Боже мой, это не старина Хенни вон там? Он задолжал мне выпивку, прошу извинить, — Шерлок начал пробираться к выходу.  
— Поздравляю, — Джон пожал руку джентльмена и поспешил за Шерлоком.   
Он догнал его в лобби отеля.   
— Ну?  
— Пустой номер, очевидно, — Шерлок начал снимать галстук. — Она порвала с ним, мимолётное увлечение, максимум четыре свидания и одна взаимно разочаровывающая сексуальная встреча. Сразу после этого он встретил свою невесту, ухаживал за ней полгода и теперь женится. Она уже на шестой неделе беременности. Она знает, он знает, родители нет.   
— Как, черт возьми, ты?..

\+ 

Шерлок стучал по клавиатуре и одновременно излагал свою точку зрения.  
— У нее не было ни братьев, ни сестер, только пожилые родители. Вероятно, они узнали, чем занимается их любимая дочь, и решили разоблачить Дом перед широкой публикой.  
— Думаешь, ее убили родители?  
— Если они глубоко религиозны, вряд ли хорошо восприняли бы ее Р-миссии.   
— Ну, я не знаю, но…  
— Вполне обычный мотив, — сказал Шерлок, прильнув к экрану.   
— И как же ты… — Джон наклонился над плечом Шерлока и уставился в экран. — Ты дружишь с ее матерью на фейсбуке?  
— С матерью и отцом, это их совместный аккаунт. ДжиллиТерриМакТиги.   
— Ты на фейсбуке?  
— Не совсем я, а Пэтси Аллистар, — Шерлок зловеще улыбнулся. — Я член их бридж-клуба. У меня на самом деле есть несколько учетных записей, для разных целей… ах!  
Несколько минут Шерлок изучал экран, затем выпрямился.   
— Они думают, что их дочь в Камбодже.   
— Правда? Но как они допустили, что от нее пять лет не будет вестей?  
— Однако она… посмотри. Регулярные письма и фото.   
— Как?   
— Видимо, она загрузила их заранее до начала работы в Доме. Фотографии все обработанные. Блестяще обработанные, только эксперт может распознать.  
Шерлок сложил руки в молитвенном жесте.  
— Отдаю должное Майкрофту, это очень умно.  
— Итак, не семья.  
— Нет. 

\+ 

Джон не был в спортзале много лет. Он забыл об этом запахе — пот, резина, металл. Звук машин, стук спортивных туфель, жуткая музыка, рычание людей, толкающих слишком большой вес. Много воды утекло с тех пор, когда он просто занимался спортом, а не бежал от опасности или за подозреваемым.  
Шерлок работал на беговой дорожке рядом. Его вид сбивал с толку, так он был похож на Ковентри в своих трико и футболке. Конечно, этот паршивец бежал без усилий и почти не вспотел.  
— За кем мы наблюдаем? — спросил Джон, стараясь не задыхаться.  
— Бывший сосед, по-видимому, она ему нравилась, возможно, что он мог бы... он там. В фиолетовом худи.  
Они бежали молча в течение нескольких минут, и Джон почувствовал приближение момента, когда трапециевидная мышца вот-вот расслабится и «обтечет» плечи, как вода. Всего пару минут и…  
Шерлок резко остановил беговую дорожку и направился к раздевалке. Джон, шепотом выругавшись, тоже сошел с дорожки и догнал Шерлока у двери.  
— Итак?  
— Нет.  
— Ты?..  
— Это не он, — огрызнулся Шерлок.

+

Шерлок барабанил пальцами по спинке стула, и этот стук сливался с шумом дождя за окном.  
— Я думал не в том направлении, Джон. Убийца должен хорошо знать Дом и особенности работы в нем.  
— Почему?  
— На каком задании она была перед смертью?  
Джон подтянул к себе замусоленную папку и пролистал бумаги.  
— Вот, здесь. Дженни, операционная сестра.   
— Итак, хотя она была под именем Дженни, на теле не было вырезано ни «Дженни», ни «Анджела». Там было «Магдалена». Вспомни, как оно было написано?  
— М-а-г-д-а-л-е-н-а.  
— Через «и» или «е»?  
— Через «е».   
— М-м-м… — Шерлок нахмурился. — Ты знаешь, что есть варианты написания имени Марии Магдалины. В Лондоне есть несколько церквей, посвященных ей — в Ислингтоне, Хаверинге, Барнете, Бренте, Энфилде, Уондсворте, две в Ричмонде-на-Темзе, и еще одна…  
— Смысл? — Джон стиснул зубы.  
— О да, Ист-Хэм. Все католические приходы. Однако, согласно папке, эта Магдалена была названа специально по названию англиканской церкви в Бермондси. Я понимаю, что это объединенный приход, поэтому Майкрофт счел это подходящим...  
— В чем. Смысл? — прорычал Джон, чувствуя, что его терпение истощается.  
— Смысл в том, Джон, — ответил Шерлок, прожигая его взглядом, — что убийца знал не только о том, кто она, но и о кодовых именах. Имел доступ к записям. Он — сотрудник Дома.  
— Но кто…?  
— Кто был ее сопровождающим, Джон? Ты знаешь его?  
— Думаю, один раз встречался с ним мимоходом. Его зовут Ник, — Джон понял, к чему клонит Шерлок. — Где он?  
Шерлок не ответил, а взял телефон и набрал номер.  
— Майкрофт! — рявкнул он. — Мне нужны материалы на сопровождающего Магдалены и ее водителя.


	12. Chapter 12

— Не так-то много это даст, — Джон провел пальцем по странице. — Родители умерли, братьев и сестер нет, не женат. Кого нам расспрашивать? Этот парень был одиноким волком.  
— М-м-м… — Шерлок, смотревший на огонь, перевел взгляд на Джона. — А что насчет тебя?  
— Что?  
— Твои родители… где они?  
Джон ощутил, как внутри разгорается гнев — чувство, которого он давненько не испытывал, но сразу узнал.  
— А это не твое чертово дело, Шерлок. Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
— Они мертвы, не так ли? А твой брат?  
— У меня нет брата, черт побери, у меня сестра, еще та зараза, и, если ты действительно хочешь знать, то мы с ней не разговариваем… ох!  
Голос Шерлока смягчился.  
— И ты ведь не женат, Джон?  
Джон сглотнул, сжав губы, но ничего не ответил.  
Шерлок откашлялся и быстро сказал.  
— Сопровождающих нанимают только из «волков-одиночек», у которых нет связей с внешним миром.  
—…Да. Я… мне нужен чай.  
Джон сбежал на кухню и включил чайник (основной способ англичанина избежать разговора). Он был поражен тем, как сам резко отреагировал на вопрос Шерлока. Этот человек мог залезть под кожу за считанные секунды. Более того, это было больше похоже на _сдирание_ кожи. Джон глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, пока переставлял кружки, чайные пакетики, сахар и молоко. Утренняя газета лежала на столе нетронутой, и он начал пролистывать страницы в ожидании, пока закипит вода.  
Один заголовок привлек его внимание, и он замер.  
— Шерлок? — спокойно произнес он.  
— Два кусочка сахара, без молока, пожалуйста.  
— Газета, Шерлок, — сказал Джон, не в силах сформулировать мысль более четко.  
— Скучно.  
Джон взял газету и прошел в гостиную, развернул ее перед лицом Шерлока и указал на заголовок.  
_«Трупы в Темзе»_  
«Два раздетых мужских тела найдены вчера в Темзе рядом с железнодорожным мостом Блэкфрайерс»  
«Полиция подозревает совместный суицид»

+

«Все морги одинаковы», — подумал Джон, когда они вошли в холодную комнату в Вестминстерском общественном морге. Те же столы из нержавеющей стали, те же камеры в стене.  
— Здесь, — сотрудник подвел их к столам.  
— Боже, Джеймс, — со слезами сказал Шерлок. — Как думаешь, это может быть Берти?  
Джон и раньше видел, как перевоплощался Шерлок, но все равно был потрясен. Еще страннее было, что Шерлок делал это намеренно, а не вследствие инсталляции личности. Он запрятал свой страх перед аудиторией поглубже и похлопал Шерлока по руке.  
— Мы не узнаем, пока не посмотрим, верно?  
— Хорошо. Ладно, — сказал Шерлок, сглотнул и повернулся к сотруднику. — Давайте.  
Тот откинул простыню сначала с одного тела, потом с другого в несколько театральной манере, по мнению Джона. Шерлок с облегчением выдохнул.  
— Это не он. Ни тот, ни другой. Слава богу, Джеймс, это не он.  
— Тогда остается надежда, — сказал Джон, когда сотрудник морга накрыл тела простынями с некоторым разочарованием, как показалось Джону. — Пойдем.  
Когда они вышли в коридор, Шерлок пробормотал:  
— Ну?  
— Да, это он, — тихо ответил Джон, чувствуя холод, словно находясь в воде. — Ник.  
— Ни один из них не совершал суицид.  
— Да.  
Шерлок помолчал мгновение.  
— Нельзя, чтобы полиция их идентифицировала и связала с Магдаленой, затем с Домом.  
— Да.  
— Я попрошу Майкрофта что-нибудь придумать.  
— Спасибо.

+

В квартире Шерлок молчал несколько часов кряду, и Джон не знал, размышлял ли детектив или поддался мрачному настроению. Число жертв в деле утроилось, а они не продвинулись ни на шаг.  
Джон обследовал холодильник на предмет потенциальных сандвичей, когда услышал резкий вздох Шерлока и его шаги.  
— Джон?  
— Да?  
— Как долго Ник работал сопровождающим Магдалены?  
Джон подошёл к столу и пролистал бумаги в папке.  
— Пару месяцев. Предыдущий сопровождающий был с ней два года.  
— И где он?  
— Он… уволился.  
Шерлок вскочил на ноги и бросился к пальто.  
— Имя? Адрес?  
— Погоди, Шерлок, — попросил Джон. — Ты же понимаешь, что Майкрофт не хотел, чтобы люди в мире знали о Доме. Он жуткий перестраховщик, помешанный на контроле.  
— Мегаломания — наша фамильная черта.  
Джон усмехнулся шутке, но веселость быстро поблекла.  
— В контракте каждого сопровождающего написано, что, когда он покидает Дом, его память об этом времени стирают.  
Шерлок помрачнел и сел обратно.  
И не двигался и не разговаривал еще семь с половиной часов.

+

Джон приготовил обед и поставил тарелку рядом с Шерлоком. Съел свой ужин, наблюдая, как стынет еда Шерлока. Убрал тарелку и вымыл посуду, когда закатное солнце окрасило гостиную в розовые и оранжевые тона. Снова просмотрел папку, ища что-то, что, может быть, упустил раньше и что решило бы головоломку, предоставило бы недостающее звено.  
До сих пор все дела Шерлока раскрывались им в течение нескольких часов, а иногда — нескольких минут. Однажды Шерлок осмотрел тело максимум за десять секунд, выпалил дедукцию со скоростью молнии и ушел прочь, прежде чем Джон успел вытащить из кармана записную книжку. Конечно, Джон недолго сопровождал Шерлока на расследования, но он никогда не видел его таким озадаченным.  
Он сделал чай. Усталость последних дней поставила его перед выбором — отправиться в постель, оставив Шерлока в его кататоническом ступоре, или прибегнуть к помощи кофеина и еще немного продержаться. В итоге был выбран кофеин.  
Джон поставил чайную кружку на стол рядом с Шерлоком и сел напротив него, пытаясь вспомнить, когда детектив ел в последний раз. Он знал, что Шерлок на расследованиях ел мало, но сейчас решил, что должен взять на себя ответственность за уровень глюкозы в крови детектива. Напрягши память, Джон с ужасом понял, что последней едой было наполовину съеденное печенье перед походом в спортзал. Два дня назад.  
Над кружкой вились облачка пара, и Джон вдруг понял, что не хочет смотреть, как этот чай остывает и отправляется в раковину. Он встал, подошел к Шерлоку и тихо сказал:  
— Выпей хоть что-нибудь, Шерлок.  
Ни ответа, ни малейшего движения, что его не удивило.  
— Ну же, тебе станет лучше.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Джон ощутил, как внутри нарастает раздражение. Он взял правую руку Шерлока, лежавшую на подлокотнике, и обхватил его пальцами чашку с чаем.  
Шерлок несколько раз моргнул и повернул голову к Джону. От вида его бесстрастного и невыразительного лица Джона передернуло. Вдруг Шерлок развернулся и расколотил со всей силы кружку об стену.  
По комнате разлетелись осколки фаянса и брызги чая. Джон рефлекторно уклонился, закрыв лицо рукой. Долгую минуту смотрел на пятно от чая на стене, затем повернулся к Шерлоку.  
— Какого черта это сейчас было?  
— Оставь меня в покое, — голос Шерлока был низким и сочился опасностью, но только подлил масла в костер гнева Джона.  
— Да сколько тебе _лет_ , черт побери? Я пытаюсь… тебе нужно хоть что-нибудь поесть… Ты же, сволочь, не сможешь функционировать без… и не смей бросаться предметами, как подросток…  
— Ты пытаешься что? Помочь мне? — Шерлок встал и надвинулся на Джона, сжав руки в кулаки. — Как мило с твоей стороны! Чай мне поможет, не так ли? Чай внезапно чудесным образом сложит в моей голове все данные, да? Как это типично по-английски — так думать!  
— Отсутствие чая и еды тоже не поможет, придурок! Мозгу нужно топливо, как бензин машине.  
— Так я — машина, Джон? Машина, которой нужна заправка?  
— Нет, я не это хотел…  
— Хорошо, давай продолжим. Тащи рождественского гуся и что там к нему положено, я все это съем, и мы отправимся за убийцей. Простенько и со вкусом. Как же я сам не додумался до этого!  
— Да ты полный говнюк, ты…  
— МНЕ НУЖНО ДУМАТЬ! — взревел Шерлок. — Я не могу думать, и больше ничего не имеет смысла. Тупик за тупиком, по кругу и по кругу, а я не могу думать! Я не могу думать с твоим дурацким чаем, с твоей идиотской болтовней и… просто… просто оставь меня в покое! Оправляйся спать, к черту на рога, только оставь меня одного!  
— Я. Не. Устал. Не отсылай меня, будто… — что-то щелкнуло в голове Джона. — Погоди, когда ты последний раз спал?  
— Несущественно.  
— Нет, существенно, черт тебя подери! Ты вообще спал с тех пор, как мы сюда вселились?  
Шерлок отвел взгляд, снова посмотрел на Джона и ровно ответил:  
— Разумеется, я сплю по нескольку часов каждую ночь.  
— Не ври мне, — процедил Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
— Оставь меня в покое, — выкрикнул Шерлок, пытаясь проскользнуть мимо Джона.  
Рефлекторно Джон схватил Шерлока за запястье и дернул обратно.  
Прежде чем он понял, что происходит, Шерлок извернулся, и Джон оказался прижат на каминной полке с заломленной правой рукой. Он услышал дыхание Шерлока и улыбку в его голосе:  
— Барицу, Джон, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок — японское боевое искусство…  
Он не успел ничего добавить, как Джон поднял ногу и провел краем подошвы по голени Шерлока, ударил по своду стопы, оттолкнувшись назад. Шерлок зарычал от боли и ослабил хватку. Джон воспользовался преимуществом, повернулся и освободился из захвата, ударив плечом соперника в солнечное сплетение. Оба с грохотом завалились на пол, висевшие на стене картины чуть не упали.  
— Королевская армия, Шерлок. Не шути с солдатом!  
Следующие секунды были наполнены проклятиями и пыхтением, каждый старался взять вверх. Джон быстро понял, что, если бы Шерлок был в полной силе, не полуголодный и выспавшийся, у него, возможно, шанса не было бы. Но сейчас Шерлок был ослаблен, а Джон упрям и взбешен. В итоге он придавил детектива к полу, прижав коленом поясницу, одной рукой крепко удерживая за затылок, а другой — заведенные за спину руки.  
— Проклятье, Джон! — Шерлок извивался в бесплодных попытках выбраться. Потом резко вздохнул и позволил себе расслабиться.  
— Так. Хорошо. Счастлив?  
— Немного, — сказал Джон, — но я не дурак. — Он все еще ощущал напряженность в мышцах Шерлока. — Расслабься, идиот.  
— А я что делаю? Отпусти!  
— Нет!  
Шерлок не двигался, потом опять попытался освободиться. Джон просто держал его и ждал.  
— Пожалуйста, Джон, — пробубнил он. — Ты причиняешь мне боль.  
— Ничего подобного.  
— Будешь сидеть на мне всю ночь?  
— Если нужно, буду. Я — упрямый малый.  
Наступила пауза, затем Шерлок сказал более спокойно, приглушенным ковром голосом.  
— Не попробуешь, не узнаешь.  
Джон рассмеялся, но не отпустил его.  
— Я... я приношу извинения, Джон.  
— Извинения приняты, — сказал Джон с усмешкой, но не сдвинулся с места.  
Он удерживал Шерлока, пока не почувствовал, что все его мышцы обмякли и расслабились. Подождав еще пять минут, выпустил запястья Шерлока и слез с него.  
— Ладно, балбес. Чтобы такого больше не было, — сказал он. — А сейчас почему бы нам не заказать…  
Его слова были прерваны тихим храпом. Джон опустил взгляд и увидел, что Шерлок спит как убитый.  
Джон оперся спиной о кофейный столик и тихо засмеялся, глядя в потолок. Встал, почувствовав усталость в мышцах, прошел в спальню Шерлока. Посмотрел на аккуратно застеленную кровать и пнул себя за то, что не заметил ночных бодрствований Шерлока. Вытащил одеяло и подушку с кровати, вернулся в гостиную и накрыл спящего. Осторожно подняв голову Шерлока, подложил ему подушку под щеку. Тот не пошевелился, лишь на секунду перестал храпеть.  
Джон запер дверь, вытер разлитый чай и убрал осколки. Лег на диван, натянул вязаное покрывало и уронил голову на подушку с британским флагом. Посмотрел на Шерлока, спящего на полу мертвецким сном, с рукой, закинутой за голову, тихонько усмехнулся и уснул.


	13. Chapter 13

Джон стоял на кухне и жарил сосиски, когда услышал тихое фырканье и вздох. Через мгновение раздалось «Джон?»  
— Аушки?  
— Который час?  
— Половина шестого.   
Спустя несколько секунд донеслось:  
— Как долго?  
— Около семи часов.  
— Приемлемо?  
— Да.  
Шерлок с тихим стоном встал и потянулся.   
— Есть?..  
— Кофе, да. Но можно и чай приготовить.  
— Лучше кофе.  
— Глазунью или болтунью?  
— Я не… — Шерлок запнулся, прокашлялся и пробормотал:  
— Болтунью.  
Через двадцать минут Джон отнес пустую тарелку Шерлока в раковину, а тот налил им еще кофе. Внимательно вгляделся в чашку, словно пытался прочесть будущее.  
— Ты мог бы использовать пароль и отзыв, — сказал он будничным тоном.   
— Что?   
— Вчера вечером. Ты мог бы использовать пароль и отзыв, чтобы взять меня под контроль. Отвести в Дом и очистить память.  
Джон прекратил мыть посуду и застыл, не поворачиваясь.  
— Ты ведь не машина, Шерлок, — ответил он тихо.   
Тот не ответил, и Джон закончил мытье посуды в молчании. Вытер руки полотенцем и подошел к Шерлоку. Долгую минуту они смотрели друг на друга.  
— Еще раз просмотрим материалы?  
— Давай.  
Джон читал документы, Шерлок в десятый раз перестраивал свою ментальную карту, когда на лестнице раздались шаги. Они успели обменяться взглядами, когда после формального стука в дверь в квартиру вошел Лестрейд.  
— Привет, Грег, — сказал Джон. — Уже иду ставить чайник.  
— Отлично, спасибо, — Грег повернулся к ментальной карте, а Джон быстро за его спиной убрал папку Магдалены в ящик и пошел на кухню.  
— Как успехи? — спросил инспектор.   
— Неплохо, неплохо, — пробормотал Шерлок.  
— Отрабатываем несколько версий, — ответил Джон, решив не упоминать, что у них не появилось ни одной новой версии.  
Грег протянул им папку.  
— Я уже ехал на работу и понял, что вы еще не видели результатов токсикологической экспертизы. Они отрицательные, но я подумал, что вам лучше самим посмотреть.  
Шерлок выхватил папку и начал ее просматривать, предоставив Джону честь отвечать.  
— Спасибо, Грег. Сахару?  
— Нет, черный. Спасибо. Эм… Я хотел спросить тебя, — Грег потер загривок, отводя взгляд. — Я пытался дозвониться до тебя по поводу одного дела в прошлый вторник. Я не написал смс-ки, но… просто интересуюсь. Где ты был?  
Джон знал, что до гения Шерлока ему далеко, но как у врача у него были сильно развиты навыки наблюдения. Он видел, что Грег не в своей тарелке, чувствует почти вину и волнение. Вопрос был необычный и специфический, но интерпретация не вызывала сомнение. Инспектору нужно было знать их местонахождение в определённый день, и не из простого любопытства.   
«Боже, Грег — такой же отвратительный лжец, как и я, — подумал Джон. — Ему зачем-то понадобилось проверить наше алиби».  
Шерлок внешне остался спокойным и открытым, но Джон видел, как расширились его глаза, когда он, очевидно, пришел к тому же выводу. Затем детектив насторожился и пришел в смятение, чуть ли не испугался, потому что не имел ни малейшего понятия, где он провел прошлый вторник. Потому что во вторник он не был Шерлоком. Он был Скоттом и читал лекцию в Оксфорде.  
Джон принял решение за десять секунд.  
— Не смотри так, Шерлок. Грег все равно в конце концов все выяснит, ты же знаешь.  
Две пары непонимающих глаз уставились на Джона. К счастью, Шерлок стоял позади Лестрейда, и тот не видел его отпавшей челюсти.  
Джон выпрямился, поднял подбородок.  
— Прошлый вторник это девятнадцатое?   
— Д-да, — ответил Грег.  
— Да, — Джон улыбнулся Шерлоку. — Он был со мной.  
Грег заморгал. Шерлок закрыл рот, и Джон мог поклясться, что увидел в его глазах огонек.  
— Это значит… это значит… — начал Грег.  
— Это значит ровно то, что я сказал, — ответил Джон. — Мы уезжали. На лекцию по химии в Оксфорд.  
— Вы что делали? — промямлил Грег, а Джон подошел к Шерлоку и сел на подлокотник его кресла.   
— Химия, Лестрейд, изучение состава, структуры, свойств и изменения веществ, — скучным тоном протянул Шерлок. — Я нахожу это довольно увлекательным.  
Джон толкнул его локтем.   
— Не умничай.  
Грег поднял руки и покачал головой.   
— Я знаю, что такое чертова… я имею в виду, это было… свидание? — его голос повысился, а потом смягчился в неверии с последним словом.  
— Первое из многих, надеюсь, — дружелюбно сказал Джон.  
— Дайте-ка разобраться, — Лестрейд повернулся к Шерлоку. — Ты на первом свидании пригласил его на лекцию по химии?  
— Вот почему именно я выбираю, куда пойти на втором свидании, — вставил Джон.   
— Боже, ну давай пойдем в кино, как обычные люди, — пробормотал Шерлок. Несмотря на серьезность ситуации, Джон едва сдерживался, чтобы не захихикать.   
Грег смотрел то на Джона, то на Шерлока. Джон изо всех сил сохранял открытое и спокойное выражение лица.  
— Ну, ладно, — сказал инспектор, наконец — Думаю, что вы оба сумасшедшие. — Он еще раз потер шею. — Вернусь-ка я на работу.  
— Мы узнаем, если появится что-то новое? — спросил Джон.   
— Да, конечно, — ответил Грег. — Кофе как-нибудь в другой раз, Джон. Увидимся.  
Джон и Шерлок смотрели ему вслед, пока не захлопнулась входная дверь, затем расхохотались.  
— Только я подумал, что разгадал тебя, Джон… Ты постоянно меня удивляешь, — фыркнул Шерлок. — А еще я думал, что ты не умеешь врать.   
— Я и не врал, между прочим. Я был с тобой в Оксфорде, в прошлый вторник, разве не так?  
— Но… свидание?  
Настала очередь Джону ухмыляться.   
— Это и было свидание. Встреча. И еще много встреч будет.   
— Смешно, — усмехнулся Шерлок. Его улыбка исчезла, он стал серьезным. — Ему было нужно наше алиби.  
— Итак, кто-то тебя подозревает. Нас.   
— Лестрейд не сделал бы этого, не будь все серьезно, — Шерлок бросился к ноутбуку. — Думаю, они нашли еще одно тело.   
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Джон, пока Шерлок стучал по клавишам.  
— Взламываю базу данных Скотланд-Ярда.   
— Боже, как… нет. Не говори мне. Не хочу знать лишнего.  
Шерлок не обращал на него внимания. Через несколько минут он издал удовлетворенное восклицание и наклонился к экрану.  
— Нет, нет, никаких новых тел с тем же модус операнди… Так почему же Лестрейду так понадобилось знать, где мы были? Что-то явно произошло, и он нас подозревает. Хм… — Шерлок застучал опять и забормотал. — Стоит пароль. Лестрейд, ну честное слово, придумай что-нибудь более свежее, чем кличка собаки… Ага! У Лестрейда утром были дела… он уже с кем-то встречался…  
— Ты в его календаре?  
— Конечно. Он утром встречался с инспектором Алланом Купером. Не знаю этого имени… Он не из Ярда… откуда же он…  
Шерлок застыл, и Джон почувствовал, как волоски на руках встают дыбом.  
— Что там?  
— Купер связан с отделом по расследованию преступлений в Оксфордском полицейском подразделении.  
Джон сглотнул ком в горле. Шерлок моргнул, затем открыл новую вкладку.  
— В газетах ничего… Попытаюсь залезть в базу данных полиции долины Темзы.  
В квартире было прохладно, но Джона прошиб пот. Он поднял кружку, холодную и пустую. Вроде бы они смеялись? Целую вечность назад...  
Он увидел, как Шерлок сжал губы и поднял глаза. Молча подвинул к нему ноутбук. Хрустнув суставами, Джон склонился над экраном.   
— Боже, — сказал он, увидев фото с места преступления и кровавые буквы на груди мертвого мужчины. — Да это Дунстан!  
— Догадываешься, когда нашли тело? И где?  
— Прошлый вторник. Около колледжа Иисуса.  
— Точно.   
— Но… если тело нашли в прошлый вторник, почему вопрос возник только сейчас?  
— Разве не очевидно, Джон? Два разных полицейских отдела. Две базы данных. Не было причины связывать два убийства, пока один из них решил не поделиться информацией.  
— Значит, Купер услышал о деле Лестрейда и приехал в столицу сравнить детали?  
— Именно так.  
— Причем здесь мы?  
— Не знаю.  
Джон глубоко вздохнул.  
— Это… для совпадения это слишком, да? Бартс, Оксфорд…  
Они посмотрели друг на друга. Джон пытался прочесть мысли Шерлока, но безуспешно.  
— Джон, — тихо произнес Шерлок. — Где еще я был?


	14. Chapter 14

—Джон, — тихо произнес Шерлок, — где еще я был?  
Джон открыл рот, но не смог вымолвить ни слова.  
— Ты… где… клянусь, Шерлок, ты постоянно был со мной, я не выпускал тебя из виду, я…  
— Я знаю, Джон, просто скажи, где еще?  
— Эм… У тебя было задание Верне, концерт, в имении в Хэмпшире, дай-ка подумать…  
Шерлок уже вернулся к лаптопу.   
— В Хэмпшире есть отделение, они якобы работают с полицией долины Темзы, но предпочитают сохранять независимость… ого!  
— Что? Что? — остальные слова вылетели у Джона из головы.   
Шерлок посмотрел на него, скривив губы.  
— Местные газеты сообщили. Мужчина, в возрасте тридцати пяти лет, пуля в висок. На груди вырезано «Албан». Найден в болотах рядом с загородным имением леди Хокли-Смит.  
— Господи Иисусе, Шерлок, это уже совсем не совпадение. Господи… Кто-то охотится за тобой, — вдруг тошнотворная мысль пришла ему в голову. — Шерлок, проверь… проверь Сассекс Даунс. Боже, миссис Холмс…  
Шерлок стрельнул в него взглядом и повернулся к лаптопу. На этот раз он потратил гораздо больше времени, работая молча и напряженно. Джон несколько раз сглатывал ком, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
— Нет. Ничего.  
— Слава богу, — выдохнул Джон. — Мы должны сообщить Майкрофту. Прямо сейчас, и… Шерлок. Мы не можем оставаться. Связать эти дела для полиции — вопрос времени.  
Шерлок поколебался мгновение, затем поджал губы.   
— В другое время я бы поспорил с тобой, но в этом случае ты прав. Доказательства против нас косвенные, но все это, определенно, вызывает вопросы. Скорее всего, Лестрейд уже получает ордер.   
Шерлок вытащил телефон из внутреннего кармана и набрал номер. Джон смотрел и ждал, ждал, пока старший Холмс поднимет трубку. Взгляд Шерлока метался, потом остановился на Джоне:  
— Майкрофт, нам срочно нужна машина. Мы возвращаемся. Передаю ссылки.   
Он повесил трубку и быстро набрал сообщение, положил телефон в карман и сложил руки, закусив губу.  
— Сколько времени? — спросил Джон.  
— Он не ответил.  
— Ох, — Джон почувствовал, как сердце заколотилось в груди. — Сколько мы можем ждать?  
— Не знаю. Если Лестрейд получает ордер, ему нужно пойти к мировому судье. Все зависит от того, была ли заранее договоренность. Если да, он вернется через несколько часов, может и меньше. Или он может прийти без ордера, с учетом того, что речь идет о серийных убийствах. Может, он отправился за подкреплением.   
— Я предпочел бы так не рисковать.  
— Согласен, — Шерлок заговорил быстро. — Камеры будут, конечно, наблюдать за нами, так что мы не должны вызывать ни малейших подозрений и не должны делать вид, что убегаем.  
— Значит, мы не можем упаковать вещи.  
— Нет. Только то, что можно унести в карманах, — пальцы Шерлока запорхали по клавиатуре, затем нажали на «ввод». — Я только что стер кэш, так что история наших поисков пропала. Вероятно, они обыщут квартиру. Я бы полностью уничтожил жесткий диск, но это вызовет большие подозрения.   
Джон вошел в свою комнату, взял пистолет и телефон, засунул оружие за пояс, а телефон — в карман. Оглядел комнату и вышел, не оборачиваясь.  
— Надо ли сжечь папку Магдалены, которую мы получили из Дома?  
— Да, и выбросить пепел. Поторопись, Джон. Пистолет с тобой?  
Джон бросил папку в камин.   
— Да.   
Он поджег бумаги и смотрел, как пламя лижет края, и в нем искажается и исчезает изображение Анджелы МакТиг.  
— Шерлок, мы не можем просто выйти и сесть в кэб. Камеры отследят нас до Дома.  
— Значит, мы от них ускользнем.   
— Как?  
Глаза Шерлока загорелись. «Черт, да он наслаждается этим», — подумал Джон.   
— Мы выйдем из дома, как ни в чем не бывало и окажемся вне камер до того, как они сообразят, что мы их провели.  
— Ты посвятишь меня в замысел или заставишь импровизировать?  
— Твоя идея, Джон. Мы уйдем в соответствии с той легендой, которую ты придумал. 

+

Через десять минут они стояли у входной двери. Джон, колеблясь, сжимал ручку.  
— Готов? — спросил он.   
Шерлок кивнул, и Джон открыл дверь. Сразу же осанка Шерлока изменилась, стала расслабленной, как будто он не провел последние десять минут, отчаянно разрушая улики в квартире.  
— Остановись здесь, будто мы обсуждаем, в какой ресторан идти, — прошептал он, натягивая перчатки.  
— Что? Без димсама? — Джон чуть не засмеялся над шуткой.   
Шерлок скривил рот.  
— Меня тошнит от димсамов, если быть честным, — сказал он и указал на юг. — Пойдем на Мэрилебон.   
Джон кивнул, и они пошли по улице. Рука Шерлока коснулась его руки.   
— Не слишком? — сказал он.  
— Ничуть, — Джон взял его за руку. Он вдруг вспомнил момент заключения связи, вспомнил о том, какой хрупкой была рука Шерлока в его руке. Откашлялся.  
— Майкрофт ничего не написал?  
— Нет.  
— Тебя это не беспокоит?  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, но его молчание было довольно красноречивым.   
Они почти подошли к Мэрилебон, когда Шерлок сказал:  
— Вот здесь, хорошо.   
Он остановил Джона у входа в переулок, и повернул его к себе лицом. Одну руку положил ему на щеку. Не раздумывая, Джон обнял Шерлока за талию.  
Тот склонился ближе.  
— Это работа на камеру, Джон, — прошептал он.  
— Я знаю, — ответил тот.  
Шерлок посмотрел налево и направо, затем увлек Джона в переулок. Когда они прошли десять футов и оказались вне камер, Шерлок отпустил руку Джон, и тело его опять напряглось.   
— Увидев это, они предположат, что мы пошли в переулок целоваться. Мы проберемся здесь, по Дорсет-сквер, и выйдем в совершенно другую часть Мэрилебон, полную народа. Смешаемся с толпой и возьмем такси.  
— Блестяще, — восхитился Джон. — Опусти воротник, очень привлекает внимание.  
Шерлок поднял бровь, но повиновался. Через несколько минут они уже обозревали плотное дорожное движение по Мэрилебон, стоя в переулке, через поток пешеходов.  
— Подожди… подожди… подожди… сейчас! — сказал Шерлок, и они выбежали прямо к такси, когда светофор включился зеленым. Джон усмехнулся Шерлоку, когда машина влилась в поток, и сообщил адрес таксисту — место в нескольких кварталах от Дома.  
Возбуждение быстро исчезало по мере того, как такси ехало к цели. Джон пытался не поворачиваться каждые тридцать секунд и не проверять, не появились ли на улице полицейские огни. Шерлок возился с мобильным телефоном. Джону не надо было спрашивать, ответил ли Майкрофт.  
— Все будет в порядке, как только мы туда доберемся, — сказал Джон. — Сейчас это самое безопасное место в мире.   
Он не был уверен, кого ободряет — себя или Шерлока. Тот ничего не ответил.  
Такси высадило их перед безобидным офисным зданием. Шерлок завернулся в пальто, съеживаясь, и они двинулись через толпу.  
— Мы всегда въезжали в Дом в фургоне, — сказал Шерлок. — Как войти туда ногами?  
Джон похолодел.  
— Не знаю. Черт. Я об этом не подумал, — он увидел дорогу в подземный гараж. — Теперь уже ничего не поделаешь.   
Они прошли по крутой дороге к тяжелым воротам гаража. Джон заметил интерком справа от двери. Посмотрел на Шерлока, пожал плечами, шагнул к нему и нажал на серебряную кнопку.  
— Идентификация? — раздался голос из громкоговорителя.  
— Джон Ватсон, сопровождающий, и Ш… Ковентри.  
Он услышал писк и жужжание камеры, повернувшейся к ним. Поднял глаза и посмотрел в глазок маленькой камеры безопасности над дверью. Он услышал, как дышит Шерлок, шумно и быстро.   
— Слава Богу, доктор Ватсон. Входите, быстро.  
Дверь поднялась на несколько футов, Джон с Шерлоком быстро нырнули под нее. Едва они прошли в гараж, дверь сразу опустилась. Джон свободно вздохнул впервые за два часа.  
Когда они шли по гаражу, Джон заметил, что в помещениях полно черных фургонов, но никого из людей не было.  
Когда они подходили к лифту, раздался звук, и двери открылись. Незнакомый Джону человек вышел из лифта и быстро направился к ним.  
— Простите мой французский, но слава яйцам, что вы здесь, — сказал мужчина.  
— Где Майкрофт? — оборвал его Шерлок.  
— Он отбыл, чтобы обеспечить безопасность в Сассексе, по его словам. Он получил ваше сообщение и передал его мне, — Джон услышал, как Шерлок выдохнул. — Я призвал каждого сопровождающего, каждого водителя. Вы прибыли последними. Все в доме. Все в безопасности.   
Он подошел близко, и Джон смог его разглядеть. Высокий, рыжеватые волосы, короткая стрижка, мускулистое сложение. Джон был уверен в его военной выправке.  
— Извините, — сказал он. — Не думаю, что мы знакомы.  
— Нет, прошу прощения. Я приступил к работе после того, как вы ушли. На прошлой неделе. Мистер Холмс кратко обрисовал мне ситуацию, — он протянул Джону руку. — Я — Себастьян Моран, новый начальник службы безопасности.


	15. Chapter 15

Джон пожал руку Морану, входя в лифт.  
— Рад познакомиться с вами, мистер Моран.  
Тот усмехнулся.  
— Капитан Моран. Я к тому же ветеран Афганистана. Но для вас — Себастьян.  
— Джон. Я слышал, в Доме будет новый начальник службы безопасности, но не знал, кто именно.  
— Рад прибыть в ваши ряды, — ответил Моран. — Я перевелся из австралийского отделения Дома, как раз перед забросом этого дерьма на вентилятор. Мистер Холмс и я разработали то, что мы назвали «операционный очаг», и призвали туда весь наш персонал: активов, сопровождающих, водителей, всех до единого. Все находятся внутри. Место заперто крепче, чем Форт-Нокс. Никто не выйдет, и никто не войдет пока дело не решится.   
— Разумно, — заметил Шерлок.  
Моран повернулся к детективу и тоже протянул ему руку.   
— Шерлок, я читал ваш файл, он весьма примечательный. Рад, наконец, познакомиться.   
— Да, — ответил тот ровно, но на рукопожатие ответил.  
Моран опять повернулся к Джону.   
— Итак, Джон, давайте сотрем память Шерлока, а затем мне нужно с вами поговорить…  
Джон почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица.  
— Подождите, что? Стереть? Нет, нет, мы не можем этого сделать!  
Моран обернулся к нему, а лифт, тем временем, приехал на этаж Марка.   
— Джон, эта процедура…  
— Никаких процедур прямо сейчас! — Джон ощутил головокружение, как будто его кровообращение замедлилось или остановилось. — Он не может… он должен решить дело! Мы не можем ничего стирать, он…  
— Джон, — спокойно сказал Шерлок, — он прав.  
Джон повернулся к Шерлоку, смутно осознавая, что стоит, открыв рот.   
— Что?   
Шерлок посмотрел на Морана.   
— Одну минуту, пожалуйста, — сказал он, и Моран, кивнув, отошел и начал тихо разговаривать с Марком.   
Шерлок с решительным выражением лица повернулся к Джону.  
— Джон, я исчерпал все варианты. Ты был там. Каждая нить ведет в никуда.  
— Но сейчас появились новые дела, ты же можешь…  
— Могу что? — огрызнулся Шерлок. — Пойти и посмотреть на тела? Обследовать места преступления? Конечно, нет. Меня арестуют в тот же момент, когда я выйду из Дома. Я смог бы взломать полицейские системы, но все, что я получу — отчет об аутопсии от какого-нибудь идиота, неточный, с размытыми фотографиями… Всякий взлом в конечном итоге будет обнаружен, и сигнал отследят. Вот так. Нас сделали. Пусть разбираются идиоты из Скотланд-Ярда.   
Джону показалось, будто из легких вышибли весь воздух.  
— Но… Шерлок…  
— Я не могу раскрыть дело, Джон. Мне сон не поможет, и еда тоже. Я не пришел ни к чему, и теперь мои руки связаны. Твоя верность восхитительна, но все кончено.  
— Я…  
— Я уже сказал тебе, что не люблю зацикливаться на своих ошибках, — в голосе Шерлока звучала сталь.  
Джон смотрел вниз и не мог поднять глаза. Поджал губы, нахмурился, но не смог подобрать слов.  
— Дай мне пройти, — попросил Шерлок.   
Джон поднял голову и понял, что стоит между Шерлоком и креслом. Оцепенев, он отступил в сторону.   
— Спасибо, — сказал Шерлок, проходя мимо. Кивнул Морану.  
— Спасибо за... меры предосторожности, которые вы предприняли для защиты моей... работы Майкрофта.  
— Для меня это было большой честью, — ответил Моран.  
Шерлок кивнул Марку, затем помедлил, глядя на кресло.  
— Шерлок? — Джон ощущал тошноту.  
Детектив мгновение смотрел на кресло, затем рассмеялся резким, горьким смехом.   
— Знаешь ли, я честно считал, что это было лечением. Спа-процедурами. Я всегда чувствовал...себя отдохнувшим.  
— Это потому, что в некотором смысле ты спишь, — мягко сказал Марк. — Мы обо всем позаботимся, Шерлок.  
Тот иронично улыбнулся.   
— Готов поспорить, — сказал он и сел в кресло. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы устроиться, обернуться полами пальто и кивнуть Марку.  
Джон отвернулся, когда тело Шерлока дернулось в кресле, и даже не мог поднять глаз, когда услышал тихий голос Ковентри:   
— Я заснул?

+

Джон вздрогнул, когда кто-то коснулся его руки. Поднял глаза и увидел взволнованного и напряженного Марка, который вложил в его руку кружку кофе.  
— Эй, приятель, — сказал Марк, — не принимай близко к сердцу. Вы сделали все возможное.   
Джон отхлебнул кофе — горький обжигающий и настолько крепкий, что на зубах заскрипело. Это сработало —он почувствовал себя немного лучше.  
— Черт возьми, Марк. Пять человек, мертвые. Пять! Подожди, нашли ли других сопровождающих и водителей?  
Марк скорбно покачал головой.  
— Итак, наверное, двенадцать. Все указывает на Шерлока.  
— Вам повезло, что успели уйти вовремя.  
— Да... Боже, если бы Шерлока арестовали...»  
— Они не только Шерлока арестовали бы, Джон, — сказал Марк. — Ты тоже был во всех этих местах, помнишь? Ни один из вас ангелом не выглядел.  
Джон шумно выдохнул.  
— Господи, я и не подумал об этом.  
Марк рассмеялся без тени веселья.   
— Так похоже на тебя, приятель, — он ударил Джона по плечу. — Давай, хлебай это пойло, Моран на ковер вызывает.  
— Но Ш… Ковентри...  
— Я провожу его переодеться и к Молли. А ты лучше иди.  
— Верно.   
Джон постоял, допивая кофе, морщась от обжигающего ощущения в пищеводе.  
— Боже, Марк! Как ты можешь это пить?  
Марк усмехнулся.  
— Готовлю свое тело к любому противостоянию. Я верю в нашего Спасителя, святого Альберта Эйнштейна. Я непобедим.   
— С этим в крови ты сможешь продержаться на день дольше конца света, — ответил Джон, выходя из комнаты.  
Через несколько минут он постучал в приоткрытую дверь кабинета Морана.   
— Джон? Входите, садитесь, должно быть, вы устали. Долго не задержу, обещаю. — Моран указал на стул напротив. — Кофе?  
— Спасибо, Марк уже меня напоил.  
Моран замер.  
— Господи, вы в порядке?  
Джон помимо воли рассмеялся, и Моран улыбнулся следом. Джон почувствовал, как немного расслабляется.   
— Послушайте. Капитан Моран…  
— Назовите меня еще раз так, и я вас уволю. Себастьян.  
Джон кивнул и сел.  
— Себастьян, я… приношу извинения за свое поведение. У Марка. Я…  
Моран махнул рукой, словно отгоняя муху.   
— Об этом не волнуйтесь, серьезно. Была напряженная ситуация, знаю, а я пустил крученый мяч, когда вы этого не ожидали. Абсолютно понятно.   
— …Это очень мило.  
— Послушайте, — Моран сложил руки на столе и посмотрел на них секунду. — Вы ведь были ранены в Афганистане. Так?  
— Да, в плечо, под Кандагаром.   
Моран поднял правую руку и показал узловатую плоть под мизинцем.   
— Сангин. Не могу больше держать оружие, — Моран сделал паузу и закусил губу. — Трудно возвращаться, не так ли?  
Джон глубоко вздохнул, все еще ощущая, что не способен говорить. Кивнул.  
— Думаю, что я все же понял. Почему это так трудно. Когда тебя отсылают, а ты не хочешь уходить. В новостях только и говорят о войне, и ты думаешь о других, которые все еще там, и о работе, которую делаешь. Это ощущается как… незавершенное дело.   
Джон посмотрел на Морана, удивленный той краткостью, с которой было сформулировано в словах отчаяние человека, отставленного по ранению.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Именно так.  
— Подобные ситуации еще более трудны для таких людей, как мы. Оставить дело незавершенным… Вы с Шерлоком делали удивительную работу, но… ладно. Они все еще там, в Афганистане, наши войска, так? Война продолжается, с нами или без нас. Мы просто должны позволить им делать свое дело.  
Джон кивнул и ощутил, что стало легче дышать.  
— Тем не менее, мы должны позаботиться о своих войсках здесь, — продолжал Моран. — Мы в изоляции и останемся в ней столько, сколько нужно, неважно, будет ли кто-то ныть по этому поводу, — он выпрямился и хлопнул в ладоши. — А теперь рассказывайте. Жажду услышать, чем вы оба занимались.   
Джон глубоко вздохнул и начал говорить. Когда он закончил, Моран откинулся на спинку стула и покачал головой.   
— Невероятно. Я читал файл о Шерлоке и о всех делах, которые он раскрыл, и думал, что информация преувеличена. Вы не обманываете меня?   
— Нет. Клянусь богом!  
— Невероятно, — Моран снова покачал головой и встал. — Выглядите так, словно сейчас упадете. Мы устроили помещения для персонала в главном жилом блоке Дома. Мужчины — в спортивном зале, женщины — в спа-центре. Хотя подозреваю, что будут шныряния туда-сюда, которые я буду неуклонно игнорировать. Найдите себе там койку. Вы не взяли ничего из вещей?  
— Нет, пришлось все оставить.  
— Мы выделили средства, чтобы люди заказали одежду, личные вещи, все такое прочее. За все отвечает Энтони, поговорите с ним завтра. Я еще хочу побеседовать с вами по поводу других моментов, в частности, как не дать людям сойти с ума, но это может подождать.  
— Спасибо, Себастьян, — Джон был одновременно возбужден от кофе и падал с ног от усталости. — Спокойной ночи.   
Джон подошел к двери, когда капитан произнес:  
— Джон?  
Ватсон повернулся. На лице Морана играла полуулыбка.   
— Теперь вы в безопасности.  
— Да. Я знаю. Спасибо.   
Моран протянул руку.   
— Можете сдать оружие.  
Джон почувствовал, как натянуты до предела его истерзанные и истощенные нервы. Он внезапно осознал, как долго находился в страхе, функционируя на адреналине. Он устал, устал до смерти. Кивнул, вытащил пистолет и положил его на стол Морана.   
Тот разрядил оружие и кивнул.   
— Разойтись, солдат!   
Джон отправился в спешно организованный барак в спортзале для мужчин-сотрудников и нашел койку. Час смотрел на потолок, а затем уснул на восемь часов.

+

Всегда есть неотъемлемые проблемы, связанные с существованием большой группы людей, изолированных в течение долгого времени, пусть даже они изолированы ради собственной безопасности.  
Джон вынужден был признать, что Моран отлично справлялся с управлением персоналом. Более тридцати мужчин и женщин, привыкших к активному образу жизни, были заперты в замкнутом пространстве, что грозило плохими ситуациями. Как и сказал Моран, он закрывал глаза на хождения персонала из зоны в зону даже после отбоя, однако с активами он держал жесткую линию.  
— Одно дело — добровольное согласие между взрослыми, — сказал он Джону как-то утром за чашкой кофе. — Мы вроде как в скороварке, и нужно выпускать пар, но активы согласия дать не могут. Они как дети. Я дал понять, что любой, кто тронет актива, будет иметь дело со мной в моем кабинете, затем их память будет стерта, а самих выкинут на рынок в Марракеше до исхода дня.  
Здание не было предусмотрено для размещения такого числа людей, которые сейчас жили в Доме. Моран организовал посменную работу весовых, бассейна и зоны купания: мужчин, женщин и активов. Моран попросил Джона внимательно следить за персоналом в плане неуместного поведения, но тот ничего криминального не увидел. Все, казалось, понимали правила и их обоснованность.   
Еда была превосходной и достаточной. Моран был внимателен к деталям; однажды вечером один водитель долго рассказывал о том, как соскучился по привычным блюдам, и на следующий день в меню появился стейк и запечённые в тесте почки.   
Были организованы читальные клубы. Группы бегунов тренировались по периметру самого большого зала. Постоянно проводились ночи кино. Регулярно показывали футбольные матчи. Некоторые сотрудники даже увлеклись тем, чем обычно занимались активы — рисование, бонсай, йога.   
Джон стоял на балконе и смотрел через главный зал на занятия йогой. Ковентри был в центре группы, его длинные руки и ноги легко складывались в разные позы. Некоторые из сотрудников-новичков часто теряли равновесие, но Ковентри, казалось, врос в пол.   
Джон понял, что рядом с ним кто-то стоит, повернулся и увидел Молли.   
— Привет, Молли, - сказал он.  
Молли улыбнулась и кивнула в сторону занимающихся.   
— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал йогу?  
— Боже, нет! — сказал Джон. — После этого меня придется развязывать. А ты?  
— О нет, нет, нет. Я не могла. Я слишком смущалась бы.  
Они молча наблюдали за группой.   
— У него отлично получается, не так ли?  
— Да, он... подожди, кто?  
Молли наклонила голову и ухмыльнулась. Джон ухмыльнулся в ответ и толкнул ее в плечо.  
— Осторожней!   
— Тебе скучно, не так ли? — тихо сказала Молли спустя мгновение.  
— Боже, да, — ответил Джон. — Прошло две недели и… я, конечно, рад, что все в безопасности, но ощущаю себя, черт возьми, таким бесполезным.   
— Но ты… — Молли запнулась, потом начала снова. — Разве ты не понимаешь, что, возможно, спас их жизни? Информация позволила нам собрать всех в Доме и спасти. Каждый так считает, неужели тебе никто этого не сказал?  
— Мне такая мысль в голову не приходила.  
— Это правда. Просто… спасибо. От всех нас. От них.  
Джон улыбнулся. Он начал считать ее младшей сестренкой, той, которая никогда не выпивала лишнего.   
Молли пихнула его в плечо и посмотрела на часы.  
— Иди-ка лучше, Джон, уже пора.  
Джон обнял ее одной рукой и отправился в лекционный зал. Когда он пришел, там стоял шум. Люди наливали кофе, искали ручки и блокноты, рассаживались по местам. Джон прошел вперед.  
— Всем здравствуйте, занимайте места, пожалуйста, — пригласил он. Все сели, и он старался не смотреть на шесть пустых мест позади собравшихся. Откашлялся и продолжил.   
— Похоже, у каждого есть следы со вчерашнего занятия по рукопашному бою с Ли.  
Добродушный смех раздался в комнате, и миниатюрная женщина с кудрявыми каштановыми волосами на переднем ряду подняла вверх кулак.   
— Итак, начнем, — он кивнул Даниэлю, водителю, который управлял проектором. На экране появился дисплей биолинка. Джон посмотрел на него и вспомнил, что это запись Магдалены с его первого рабочего вечера его работы. Глубоко вздохнул и начал лекцию.  
— Биохимия — это больше, чем числа и равновесия. Химические вещества в мозге говорят о том, что происходит в теле, и могут быть способом наблюдения за вашим активом, даже когда вы его не видите…  
После лекции Джон убирал записи, когда Моран просунул голову в дверь.   
— Закончили? — спросил он.   
— Да, десять минут назад.  
— Великолепно, — Моран закрыл дверь и подошел к Джону, возбужденно улыбаясь. — Я собираюсь через минуту сделать объявление, но хотел сначала сказать вам.  
— Что случилось?   
— Я только что получил сообщение от мистера Холмса, он держал меня в курсе того, что происходит во внешнем мире, — Моран чуть не подпрыгивал, широко улыбаясь. — Этот мерзавец пойман, Джон! Его нашли! Дело кончено!


	16. Chapter 16

Джон тяжело опустился на стул.  
— Что? — сказал он неожиданно для себя высоким голосом. — Что?  
— Киллер найден. Все кончено, приятель.  
— Но как?..  
Моран тоже сел и обхватил руками спинку впереди стоящего стула.   
— Дело в Магдалене, прошу прощения, Анджеле МакТиг. Убийцей был ее профессор из университета. Он был одержим ею, преследовал, но она продолжала его отвергать. Он не поверил истории, которую мы сочинили для семьи, о поездке в Камбоджу. Он увидел ее случайно и выследил. Убил, ворвался в фургон, укокошил Ника и Джозефа, водителя. Из фургона сделал выводы о Доме. Затем, очевидно, решил, что хочет в отместку уничтожить всю систему. Выследил и других, но выбор его был случайным.   
— Случайным? Все убийства произошли рядом с местами, куда посылали Ковентри!  
Моран улыбнулся.   
— Джон! Вы забыли про другой общий фактор, наших клиентов. Все активы были, фактически, собственностью клиентов. Он пытался указать на них, на то, что они были виноваты в сложившейся системе.  
Джон сглотнул.   
— Значит, его арестовали?  
Моран поджал губы и принял торжественный вид.  
— Нет, он мертв. Суицид. Он оставил письменное признание, из него и получили всю информацию. Мистер Холмс сейчас изо всех сил пытается скрыть случившееся. К счастью, полиция рассматривает это как бессвязные признания сумасшедшего преступника.  
«Господи Иисусе, — подумал Джон. — Разбитое сердце. Шерлок был так близок… разбитое сердце. Просто… не то сердце».   
Моран встал и хлопнул Джона по плечу.   
— Спускайтесь вниз выслушать объявление, вы заслужили этот праздник.   
— Через минуту. Спасибо, Себастьян.   
Моран ухмыльнулся и выбежал из зала. Джон почувствовал, вокруг него отдается эхом пустота комнаты, он чувствовал, что ничего не заслужил. 

+

Джон не спустился вниз, но слышал, как в главном зале раздались радостные крики и возбужденные разговоры. Он подождал, пока шум не стихнет, затем прошел туда. В зале не было ни единого сотрудника, лишь несколько активов, которые сидели, ходили или стояли со счастливыми, но загадочными улыбками. Ковентри среди них не было.  
— Куда все ушли? — спросил мягкий голос у его локтя.  
Джон повернулся и увидел Ассизи, мускулистого молодого человека, актива, который специализировался на работе телохранителя.   
— Было столько народу, а сейчас никого, — добавил тот. — Можно поплавать?  
Джон вспомнил, что активы имели доступ к бассейну в любое время, а в последнее время все было расписано по сменам.  
— Если хотите.   
Ассизи улыбнулся и не спеша, размеренным шагом отошел. Джон следил за ним взглядом, а потом пошел в спортивный зал к своему месту.   
Удивительно, но многие сотрудники-мужчины уже собрали вещи и покинули здание. Они явно не давали Морану возможности изменить его решение. Двое или трое собирали последние манатки. Они пожали Джону руку и тоже ушли. Джон вспомнил детство, летний лагерь и сочетание облегчения и грусти последнего дня. Сейчас было в основном облегчение.   
Джон в одиночестве застегивал свой новый рюкзак, когда вошел Моран.   
— Вы еще здесь, копуша?  
Джон пожал плечами и слабо улыбнулся.  
— Никак не могу поверить, что все закончилось.  
— Верьте, мой друг. Хотя вынужден признать, что я рад вас обнаружить. Должен попросить еще об одном одолжении.  
— Да?  
Моран потер лицо руками, выглядя усталым. Джон задался вопросом, сколько тот человек спал за последние две недели.  
— Я только что уведомил наших постоянных клиентов, что Дом опять открыт. Можете себе вообразить… «Ансафон»* к утру будет заполнен. Но один из наших наиболее верных и, если быть честным, щедрых клиентов, позвонил через секунду после отправки письма. Он художник, мы поставляем ему моделей каждую неделю вот уже в течение года. Он попросил, чтобы сегодня кто-нибудь пришел. У него поджимают сроки в галерее Сохо, для которой он делает заказ. У меня не хватило духа кого-нибудь напрячь. Все вынеслись из двери, словно за ними гналась стая собак. Я знаю, что это не обычное задание для Ковентри, но у него подходящий внешний вид, а миссия проста. Не могли бы вы?..  
— Модель для художника? — голос Джона посуровел.  
Моран поднял руки.  
— Никаких фокусов, обещаю. Достойный господин. Мы не поддерживали бы отношения с этим клиентом, если бы дело обстояло таким образом. Никакой обнаженки. Позирование в полностью одетом виде. У него великолепное изображение Бонифация в какой-то галерее Нью-Йорка.   
Джон возненавидел эту идею. Вся идея в целом выйти с Ковентри под другой личиной вызвала тошноту, но он чувствовал ответственность за ситуацию.  
— …Хорошо.  
— Вы наш спаситель, Джон. Теперь я найду вам водителя. Не разыщете ли Ковентри там, наверху? Марк приготовит все для инсталляции.  
Джон отложил рюкзак обратно на кровать и вышел вслед за Мораном из комнаты.  
Он нашел Ковентри вместе с другими активами в художественной студии. Тот стоял на коленях на подушке и рисовал что-то на лежащем перед ним холсте.  
— Здравствуй, Ковентри, — сказал Джон мягко. Что-то было в Ковентри такое, что заставляло его говорить и действовать мягко. Мягче, чем обычно.   
Ковентри поднял глаза и открыто улыбнулся.  
— Здравствуй.  
— Что ты рисуешь?  
Ковентри взглянул на холст, словно забыл, кто нарисовал эту синеву.  
— Бассейн.  
— Очень мило, — сказал Джон. — Я думал, это небо.  
— Нет, бассейн. Я люблю плавать.  
— Я тоже, — Джон протянул руку Ковентри. — Пришло время для процедур.  
— Спасибо, — Ковентри положил кисть. Оперся о предложенную руку, чтобы встать, и Джон опять поразился хрупкости и деликатности его пальцев.  
— Много времени прошло, — заметил Ковентри.  
— Хм?  
— Много времени прошло с последней процедуры.  
— Хм. Да.  
— Я скучал. Мне нравятся мои процедуры.  
— Я знаю. Ты был очень терпелив.   
— Спасибо. Я стараюсь.  
Джон проглотил ощущение неудачника и сказал:  
— Да. Я тоже.  
В компьютерной комнате Марк приветствовал их дружеским жестом.  
— Хорошо, что ты согласился, Джон.  
— Морану повезло, что ты тоже не ускакал.  
— Чертова правда. Садись, Ковентри, — Марк взял диск с полки.  
— Джон, это новая личность для Ковентри, но я уже использовал ее раньше. Это Тоби, модель художника, очень простая личность — спокойный, терпеливый, способный сидеть неподвижно долгое время. Если быть честным, я использовал этот диск для нескольких заданий мистера Милвертона, но в различных телах. Женщин зовут Табита.  
Он поместил диск в слот на кресле позади головы Ковентри.   
— Готов?  
— Окей, — сказал Джон, исполнившись решимости.  
Ковентри дернулся в кресле. Джон впервые увидел, как он вытянул длинные пальцы, как затряслись его руки. Затем дрожь в руках прошла, кресло поднялось в исходную позицию. Ковентри-Тоби моргнул.  
— Привет, — сказал он Марку. — Мистер Милвертон рисует очередную картину?  
— Да. Тоби, это Джон. Он проводит тебя.  
— О, привет, супер, спасибо!  
В лифте Тоби молчал, вглядываясь в себя в стальные панели как в зеркало, причесывая пальцами волосы. В гардеробе ему выдали черные джинсы, как вторая кожа облегающие фигуру, и белую футболку с V-образным вырезом.   
— Думаю, на этот раз будет городской пейзаж, — сказал Тоби. — Ладно, Джон… Джон, да? Пойдем.  
Найденный водитель отвез их в студию на Портобелло-роуд. Джон сопроводил Тоби до двери в студию и постучал. Дверь открыл мужчина в перепачканной краской одежде и с хмурым взглядом.  
— Слава богу, — сказал Милвертон. — Время поджимает, пора сдавать картину. Почему нельзя было принять мой заказ в последние две недели?  
— Непреодолимые проблемы, прошу прощения, — сказал Джон, хотя не чувствовал ни капли сожаления.  
Но Милвертон уже смотрел на Тоби. Схватил его за подбородок, наклонил голову вперед, потом назад. «Я пересчитаю ему все зубы, я ударю его», — думал Джон, стискивая кулаки, но Тоби просто стоял, не препятствуя осмотру.   
— Превосходное сложение, — сказал, наконец, Милвертон. — Ладно, дайте мне четыре часа, хватит для наброска.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Джон, и Тоби, не оглядываясь, последовал за Милвертоном в студию. Художник закрыл дверь, и Джон смотрел на нее какое-то время, затем направился в переулок за зданием, где стоял фургон.  
Он вошел в автомобиль, некоторое время повозился с биолинками, но все было в порядке. Повинуясь импульсу, щелкнул выключателем голосового канала и услышал слова Милвертона: «Вот так. Опустите немного подбородок… да, чуть наклоните вправо…» «Так?» — спросил Тоби. «Нет, обратно. Так. Стоп. Хорошо. Можете отклониться назад… да, вот так, теперь вытяните руки…»  
— Не быстро все происходит, да, Джон?  
Джон резко повернул голову на голос, но потом улыбнулся водителю.  
— Привет, Джереми. Тебя тоже припахали?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Честно говоря, эта берлога лучше, чем у меня в последнее время. Не конура, а дерьмо. Я не спешу. Приятно побыть вне дома.  
— Да, верно.  
Джереми побарабанил пальцами по рулевому колесу.  
— Джон, послушай… ты не будешь возражать… если я закурю. Тебя не побеспокоит, если я…  
— Валяй.  
— Я буду с другой стороны фургона, с подветренной.  
— Меня не побеспокоит.  
— Спасибо, Джон.  
Джон услышал, как хлопнула дверь, как щелкнула зажигалка. Раздался голос Милвертона: «Вот так, держитесь здесь, расслабьте руки… нет, сюда… позвольте мне вам показать…»  
А затем он услышал щелканье курка, взведенного у его правого бока.  
Звук обошел рациональную часть мозга и направился прямо к мозжечку. Джон оперся о дверь фургона обеими руками и крутанулся, ударив Джереми прямо в солнечное сплетение. У того вышибло дух, он ослабил хватку на пистолете, но не выронил его. Не успел он прийти в себя, как Джон ударил его ногой в правое колено. Джереми упал, и Джон ударил его еще дважды — по запястью, услышав, как кость хрустнула, и пистолет упал на пол, и в челюсть. Джереми затих.  
Джон стоял и смотрел на распростертое на полу тело, ощущая, как в жилах поет адреналин, и пытаясь обрести контроль над дыханием.  
— Господи, — прошептал он. — Господи Иисусе...  
Затем он осознал, что из динамика не доносится ни звука.  
Джон поднял пистолет и проверил его — пуля была в патроннике. Поставил оружие на предохранитель и побежал ко входу в студию. Борясь с тошнотворным ощущением _дежа вю_ , сначала толкнул дверь, потом ударил ее ногой. Старая, деревянная и прочная дверь не поддалась, тогда Джон поднял пистолет и выстрелил. Замок разлетелся, и второй удар ногой вышиб дверь.   
Когда он бежал по лестнице, раздался крик Тоби: «Джон! Джон!»  
Лестница привела его в студию с мольбертами и холстами, красками и тряпками. В центре комнаты была железная кровать, на ней лежал Тоби с широко разведенными руками, прикованными к спинке наручниками. Милвертон тоже был на этой кровати, и Тоби держал его ногами за шею. Художник с лицом, покрасневшим от натуги, ругался и пытался вырваться. Тоби напрягался изо всех сил, на руках его вздулись вены.   
— Скорее, Джон, я не могу больше его держать! — крикнул он.   
Картинки одна за другой пронеслись перед мысленным взором Джона. Плачущая Магдалена с кляпом, голый скулящий клиент... Он бросился вперед и изо всех сил врезал рукояткой пистолета Милвертону по лицу. Тот обмяк. Джон стащил тело с кровати и бесцеремонно швырнул на пол. Тоби застонал и подтянул ноги к груди. Теперь Джон увидел, что его запястья были изранены и в крови, а футболка, разорванная на груди, обнажала ключицы. Осмотревшись, он заметил нож.  
— Боже, — Джона прошила дрожь. — Боже, Тоби! Мне так жаль! С тобой все в порядке? Он не поранил тебя?   
Он опустился на колени рядом с Тоби и беспомощно коснулся наручников.  
— Мы освободим тебя, Тоби, теперь все в порядке…  
— Джон, Джон, _Джон!_ — произнес тот. — Это я, Шерлок!


	17. Chapter 17

— Что? — пробормотал Джон.  
— Ненавижу повторяться, Джон. Поторопись, найди ключ от наручников и вызволи меня.  
— Что? — повторил тот, словно застыв на мертвой точке. Мозг и тело отказывались работать.  
Шерлок нетерпеливо вздохнул.  
— Джон, я — Шерлок. Я не Тоби. Разыщи ключ.  
Джон смотрел минуту, затем повернулся к столу и уставился на тюбики с краской, кисти, тряпки…  
Повернулся к кровати.  
— Шерлок?   
Шерлок заскрипел зубами.  
— Джон, как бы ни замечательно было вновь завести относительно нормальный разговор, который не касается моей способности стараться изо всех сил, о том, как хороша сегодня еда, или о том, хорошо ли пойти поплавать, и я обещаю, что расскажу все в соответствующее время, на данный момент крайне важно отсюда выбраться, но я не могу этого сделать, если ты реально не включишь мозги и не найдёшь ключ к наручникам. Я мог бы их открыть куском проволоки, но, когда руки так далеко друг от друга, это сделать затруднительно. Посмотри на столе. Ключ небольшой, сантиметра два. Это не стандартные полицейские наручники, а игрушка, но ключ должен выглядеть обычно, похожим на ключи, которые ты наверняка видел. Ты не глуп, я знаю, ты вполне умен, когда прикладываешь соображалку. Я вижу отупляющие эффекты адреналина на рациональную часть мозга, но это, конечно, не выходит за рамки…   
— Заткнись, Шерлок, — оборвал его Джон, и тот чудесным образом замолк. — Откуда? Милвертон? Достал? Наручники?  
Шерлок, моргнув, ответил:  
— Из кармана.   
Джон опустился на колени рядом с художником, пошарил в глубоких карманах его халата и выудил оттуда крошечный ключ.  
— Только один, он отомкнет обе пары?  
— Наверное… попробуй.  
Ключ подошел, и вскоре Шерлок, потирая запястья, скатился с кровати.  
— Теперь надень их на Милвертона.   
Джон одной парой наручников сковал руки Милвертона за его спиной, автоматически уложив его в безопасную позицию и засунув относительно чистую тряпку ему в рот в качестве кляпа.  
— Возьми мою куртку, — сказал Джон, стягивая ее с плеч.  
Рукава Шерлоку оказались коротки и не закрывали ободранных запястий.   
— Выглядит нелепо.  
— Ты все равно не можешь выйти на улицу в разодранной футболке, на которой кровь.  
— На время сгодится, — Шерлок спрятал в рукав нож, а Джон проверил пистолет на наличие пуль. Детектив остановился и нахмурился.  
— У тебя пистолет? Ты пронес его тайком, что ли?  
— Нет, я не предвидел подобного. Это оружие Джереми.  
— Кого?  
— Водителя.   
Шерлок застыл.  
— Он... ты...  
— Да, нам лучше спуститься, надеюсь, он еще в бессознанке.  
Они осторожно вышли в переулок, Джон с пистолетом наизготовку шел первым. Джереми лежал рядом с фургоном и шевелился. Джон быстро надел наручники и заткнул ему рот носовым платком, приглушившим стоны.   
— Уедем в фургоне? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Нет, в нем, скорее всего, датчик. Помоги втащить Джереми в машину.  
Быстро оглядев переулок и убедившись, что за ними никто не наблюдает, Джон с Шерлоком втащили водителя в салон фургона. Джон и его уложил в безопасную позицию, как вдруг раздался звонок мобильного Джереми из его кармана.  
Вздрогнув, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Телефон продолжал звонить.   
Шерлок облизнул губы и сказал:   
— Я никогда не разговаривал с Джереми и не знаю, как звучит его голос.  
Джон вздохнул, но воздуха в легких все равно не хватило. Вытащил телефон Джереми. Не поднося микрофон близко ко рту, произнес, пытаясь подстроиться по северный акцент Джереми:  
— Доаа?  
— Готово?  
Джон закрыл глаза от ярости, поднимающейся из самого нутра.  
— Доаа, — сказал он, задыхаясь, но знал, что это еще сильнее исказит его голос.  
— Хорошо. Я уже в пути. Под пассажирским сиденьем лежит небольшой подарок. Можешь исчезнуть. И наслаждаться жизнью.  
— Окей, — сказал Джон, понимая, что рука, в которой был телефон, дрожит. Отключился и уставился на аппарат.  
— Джон? — спросил Шерлок.  
Джон швырнул телефон об стенку машины.   
— Моран, чертов Моран! — прорычал он, наступив на телефон. — И я пил _кофе_ с этим мерзавцем. Он…  
— Джон, — прервал его Шерлок, потянув Джона за руку. — Что он сказал?   
— Он... он сказал, что уже в пути. Есть что-то под пассажирским сиденьем. Что я… Джереми… должен исчезнуть.  
Шерлок повернулся и открыл пассажирский отсек фургона и залез под сиденье. Достал толстый конверт и открыл его.  
— Не меньше десяти тысяч фунтов, — сказал он, опуская конверт в карман. — Пойдем, Джон, надо уходить.  
Последние слова Шерлока, наконец, подтолкнули Джона к действию. Пока он закрывал дверь фургона, Шерлок проколол все шины.   
— По крайней мере, быстрой погони не получится.   
Детектив засунул нож в рукав и направился в конец переулка.  
— Пошли.   
— Куда?  
— Не знаю. Подальше отсюда. Туда, где можно будет затаиться и принять решение.   
Они вышли на улицу с самым беззаботным видом, какой им удалось изобразить.   
— Лучше затеряться в толпе или скрыться на тихой улочке? — прошептал Джон.   
— Вернемся на Портобелло-роуд, смешаемся с толпой и пройдем немного, — пробормотал Шерлок.   
Они влились в поток туристов и местных жителей на Портобелло, шныряющих по антикварным лавочкам и чайным магазинчикам. Шерлок засунул руки в карманы, чтобы спрятать короткие рукава. Джон напрягался, когда Шерлок отдалялся, чтобы обойти гидрант, или когда кто-то проходил между ними.   
— Успокойся, Джон.  
— Заткнись, Шерлок.   
В нервном молчании они шли, пока модные магазины не остались позади, и их место не заняли дешевые лавчонки. Улицы становились более грязными и некрасивыми.   
— Не думаю, что за нами проследили, — прошептал Шерлок. — Давай свернем в жилые кварталы и посмотрим, что из этого получится.  
Они свернули с Портобелло на улицу, застроенную приличными, но не роскошными таунхаусами. Людей стало меньше, и никто, казалось, за ними не шел. Голова Джона раскалывалась от постоянного наблюдения за мельчайшими признаками опасности.   
— У меня есть идея, — сказал Шерлок. — Сюда!  
Джон поднял глаза, увидел название улицы и чуть не засмеялся нервическим смехом.  
— Улица Всех Святых. Очень подходяще.   
— Тише, Джон, — сказал Шерлок, но легкая улыбка осветила его лицо.   
Шерлок вывел их еще на одну боковую улочку, жилую, но неказистую. Убогие дома, храбрящиеся своими цветущими садами. Пройдя небольшую игровую площадку, они попали на узкую дорогу с рядами пристроенных друг к другу домов. Шерлок пошел вдоль тротуара, внимательно изучая каждую квартиру.  
— Вот эта, — сказал он, наконец, и, окинув взглядом улицу, спустился по лестнице к двери.  
— Почему именно эта? Явочная квартира?  
— Нет, просто жилец работает в две смены и вернется нескоро. А еще здесь проволочная вешалка, и я могу вскрыть замок.   
— Боже, Шерлок! — Джон в тревоге оглянулся, но вскоре услышал восклицание «ха!», замок щелкнул, и дверь отворилась.   
— Быстро! — скомандовал Шерлок, и они проскользнули в квартиру. Как только Шерлок закрыл дверь, Джон тяжело выдохнул.  
Они зашли в сумрачную гостиную, и Шерлок внезапно повернулся к нему.  
— Ты в порядке? Он тебя не ранил?  
— Кто? — у Джона закружилась голова.  
— Джереми, конечно, — ответил нетерпеливо Шерлок.  
— Нет. Я вовремя его услышал сумел удивить, я… подожди, давай сначала. Почему ты Шерлок? Марк загрузил тебя вместо Тоби?  
— Нет, меня не стирали, — Джон уставился на него, и Шерлок со вздохом продолжил. — Когда Майкрофт впервые рассказал мне об убийстве Магдалены, конечно, мы подумали о том, что убийца может быть сотрудником Дома. О том, что, возможно, мне придется вернуться в Дом, и беззащитное состояние Ковентри будет опасным. Для такого случая мы с Марком договорились о коде.  
В мозгу у Джона вдруг просветлело.  
— «Готов поспорить», — произнес он. — Обычно ты говоришь не это.   
— Вот именно. Марк просто симулировал, а я знал, что мне надо делать, потому что Майкрофт показал мне видео процесса.   
— Он сделал вид, что загружает личность Тоби… Боже, — Джон вдруг подумал о Марке. — Шерлок, если все это организовал Моран, он же сообразит про Марка?  
Шерлок на мгновение отвел взгляд.  
— Возможно.  
— Нужно его предупредить. Его и Молли. Сказать, чтобы уходили.  
Джон послал смс-ку Марку.  
«Мы выбрались, но тебе грозит опасность. Уходи как можно скорее. С Молли. Выходи на связь, когда будешь в безопасности».  
Убрав телефон, добавил:  
— Выходит, последние две недели ты изображал из себя Ковентри?  
— Да, теперь у меня есть всесторонний новый стандарт для скуки.  
— И ты не почесался мне об этом сообщить? — Джон повысил голос.  
— Ш-ш-ш, Джон, не кричи. Нельзя, чтобы соседи услышали.  
Джон вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться.   
— Прости Джон, но я уже раньше говорил — из тебя отвратительный лжец. В ситуации, когда мы не знаем, кому можно доверять, неужели ты сможешь притворяться двадцать четыре часа кряду две недели и больше?  
Джон представил это и с неохотой вынужден был признать правоту Шерлока.   
— Ладно, — согласился он, — но чтобы такого больше не было!  
— Слово скаута, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
— Придурок! — Джон еще немного подумал о Шерлоке в виде тихого наивного Ковентри. Действительно, новый стандарт для скуки. — Полагаю, целых две недели изображать из себя Ковентри — достаточное наказание.  
— Более чем.  
— Итак, что теперь?  
Шерлок начала расхаживать по комнате. Легкомыслие уступило место серьезности настоящего.  
— Я слышал объявление о том, что убийца найден. Теперь мы можем предположить, что это ложь. Ничто из того, что говорил Моран, не является правдой.   
— Но зачем эта история? И почему сейчас, а не неделю назад или через неделю?  
— Не знаю. Это значит, что убийствами все еще занимается полиция. Мы исчезли после визита Лестрейда, и подозрение на нас падает еще сильнее, чем прежде.  
— Джереми пытался убить меня, Милвертон пытался убить тебя. Все это организовал Моран. Может, сдаться в полицию будет безопаснее, чем быть убитыми? Против нас только косвенные доказательства.  
— Но эти косвенные доказательства чрезвычайно весомы, Джон. Скорее всего, найдены видеозаписи с нами при каждом из убийств. Моран мог подкинуть и отпечатки пальцев. С учетом того, что именно он был организатором убийств, вполне возможное предположение.  
— Боже, ладно, ты прав.  
— А кроме всего прочего, меня нельзя арестовывать.  
— По мне так это отлично, разве нет?  
— Подумай, Джон. Когда на меня заведут дело, будут искать записи о Шерлоке Холмсе, и обнаружат, что я умер четыре года назад. Ко всем обвинениям добавится мошенничество с личностью. Оттуда будет несложно добраться до Майкрофта, и возможно, раскрыть всю организацию.   
Джон в ужасе посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Боже! Майкрофт!  
Шерлок поджал губы.  
— Не думаю, что он в этом замешан.  
— Нет, я тоже, но…  
— У меня забрали телефон после того, как я вернулся в «Ковентри», но до этого Майкрофт так и не ответил ни на одно мое сообщение, а Майкрофт всегда отвечает. Даже чтобы просто сказать мне «отвали». Могу только предположить, — Шерлок помедлил, — что он не может ответить. По той или иной причине.   
Джон сглотнул. С учетом новой информации о Моране, была большая вероятность, что капитан убил Майкрофта, чтобы забрать всю власть в Доме.   
Джон увидел, как Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился, наверняка, тоже подумав о такой возможности.  
— Что же нам делать? Идти в полицию нельзя. Вернуться в Дом тоже. Бейкер-стрит?  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Моран наверняка знает о Бейкер-стрит, равно как и полиция.  
— Значит, вламываться в дешевые дома и пережидать?  
Шерлок хмыкнул.   
— Разумеется, это краткосрочное решение. Сейчас нам ничто не угрожает, но нам надо будет уйти. Мне нужно подумать.  
— Мое личное мнение таково, что нам нужно сделать тебя менее… подозрительным.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Джон указал на свою куртку, манжеты которой обхватывали предплечья Шерлока.  
— Это действительно выглядит смешно. Твоя футболка разорвана и забрызгана кровью. Джинсы тоже, только они черные, поэтому не видно. И тоже разодраны. До сих пор нам везло, но тебя вычислят быстро, — Джон оглядел комнату, забитую одеждой, игрушками, посудой. — Может, здесь что-то есть?  
Шерлок метнул на вещи быстрый взгляд.   
— Нет, это еще худший вариант. Мать-одиночка, три ребенка в возрасте до десяти лет. Взрослого мужчины нет.   
— Значит, джинсовый комбинезон тебе не подходит? — усмехнулся Джон. — Я видел пару дешевых магазинчиков и секонд-хендов, пока мы шли по дороге. Могу наведаться туда и что-нибудь прикупить.  
Шерлок встревожился.  
— Но Джон...  
Тот порылся в куче одежды и вытащил шерстяную шляпу.   
— Отдай куртку, пожалуйста. У меня неброская внешность. Все будет в порядке.   
— Но я… — Шерлок остановился, стиснул зубы, затем кивнул. — При отсутствии других вариантов я должен уступить.   
Он снял куртку и протянул ее Джону.   
— Я запишу свои размеры.  
Джон взял из кармана конверт с наличностью, вытащил оттуда несколько банкнот и протянул конверт Шерлоку.  
— Все не возьму. Не хочу таскать такие суммы в кармане. Кто знает, на сколько времени придется растянуть ресурсы.   
Шерлок дал Джону клочок бумаги, на котором набросал свои данные. Джон подошел к двери и остановился, оглянувшись на Шерлока. Тот выглядел ужасно неуместным и уязвимым в этой неубранной гостиной, с его рваной запачканной кровью футболкой и облегающими джинсами. Словно фотомодель с поля боя.  
— Будь осторожен, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Да. Ты тоже. Держись подальше от окон.  
— Да.  
Джон кивнул, сжал кулак и осторожно открыл дверь. Выглянул наружу.  
— Джон! — прошипел Шерлок.  
Джон повернулся к Шерлоку, вопросительно подняв брови.  
— Спенсер Харт, если найдешь, — заявил тот. — Если нет, Дольче и Габбана.  
— Ты, бля, шутишь, что ли? — отрезал Джон и вышел.


	18. Chapter 18

Джон шел по Портобелло-роуд, борясь с желанием каждые несколько секунд оглядываться в поиске опасности и угроз.   
«Я просто иду в магазин, — уговаривал себя он. — Мужчины, идущие в магазин, не вздрагивают, будто за ними охотятся. Не привлекай к себе внимания».   
Ему удалось справиться со своими инстинктами, хотя это требовало постоянных усилий. Он хотел бы нацепить темные очки, но таким холодным серым днем они смотрелись бы неуместно.  
Он нашел секонд-хэнд с довольно большим выбором мужской одежды, хотя вещи в подавляющем большинстве были в высшей степени уродливыми. Посмеялся при мысли о том, как вытянется лицо Шерлока, если он вернется с желто-зелеными клетчатыми брюками, затем начал копаться всерьез.  
Найти одежду по размеру было проблемой, поскольку руки и ноги Шерлока были длинными и худыми. В итоге Джон разыскал брюки, которые подходили по длине, но были слишком широки в талии, посему он добавил ремень. Рубашка на пуговицах была найдена быстро, как и длинный тренч, прекрасно скрывавший фигуру.  
Когда он платил за одежду, зажужжал мобильный. Он вытащил его и улыбнулся, когда увидел смс-ку от Марка.  
«Сообщение получено. Ты хороший человек, Джон».  
Он выдохнул с облегчением и забрал вещи из рук кассира.  
Джон вернулся на улицу Всех Святых, нагруженный сумками и чувствуя себя беспомощным. Интересно, как быстро сумеет бросить сумки и вытащить пистолет при необходимости?  
«Я оставил его без пистолета, — подумал он внезапно с ужасом и чувством вины. — Я должен был оставить ему пистолет. Я оставил его одного и безоружного».   
Джон ускорился, затем заставил себя замедлить шаг, когда понял, что почти бежит. «Успокойся, успокойся», — твердил он себе.  
Обратный путь, казалось, занял в два раза больше времени, но, наконец, Джон увидел квартиру с патио с растениями в горшках и игрушками. Помедлил, положив руку на дверную ручку. Что если владелец вернулся, и Шерлоку пришлось бежать? Как он снова его найдет?  
Справившись с волнением, он тихонько поскребся в дверь. Через минуту замок щелкнул, и Шерлок приоткрыл дверь. Быстро пропустил Джона внутрь.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джон с колотящимся сердцем.  
— Да, отлично, хорошо. А ты? Что-нибудь видел?  
— Нет, ничего, — Джон вручил ему покупки. — Держи. Как, ради всего святого, ты находишь одежду, которая так хорошо на тебе сидит?  
— На заказ, — сказал Шерлок, вглядываясь в сумку. — Джон, да это... здесь же сплошная синтетика.  
— Заткнись и одевайся, выпендрежник, — отбрил его Джон. — Нищим выбирать не приходится, как говаривал мой дедушка.  
— Хмф, — фыркнул Шерлок, но снял свою порванную и окровавленную футболку. Джон повернулся спиной, всматриваясь в окно из-за занавесок. — К счастью, эта одежда хорошо подходит для выполнения моего плана.  
— Значит, у тебя есть идея?  
— Да, — Джон слышал шелест одежды, пока Шерлок переодевался. — Полагаю, твой паспорт не с тобой.   
— Нет, он остался в квартире. Отправиться туда невозможно, слишком опасно.  
— Верно, но неважно. Главное — выбраться из Лондона. Тебе не нужен паспорт для перемещения по Соединенному Королевству. Думаю, север — наилучший вариант. Ты не общаешься с сестрой, верно? Хотя это не проходит, они все равно ее отследили бы. Лучше пусть она ничего о тебе не знает.   
— Что ты…  
— Возьми такси. Не первое такси, которое встретится. Пропусти два и бери третье. Доберись до Национального железнодорожного вокзала, поезжай на север. Выбери самый забитый вагон — у них будет меньше шансов что-то предпринять в толпе...  
— Шерлок, как насчет...  
— Главное попасть в место, которое не забито камерами, как Лондон, держись вне поля их зрения. Мы не знаем, насколько широко их влияние. Может, стоит перекрасить волосы, чтобы сбить с толку…  
— Заткнись, Шерлок! — рявкнул Джон. Он обернулся и увидел, что тот замер, не успев застегнуть рубашку. — Ты продолжаешь говорить «ты». Не «мы». «Ты». Что _ты_ делаешь?  
Губы Шерлока дернулись, но застегнул пуговицы и заправил рубашку в брюки.   
— Я пойду на улицы. Вернусь, когда… до этого я работал с бездомными. Я найду кого-нибудь и…  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что нам надо разделиться?  
— Это единственное логичное решение, Джон.  
Что-то огромное, черное и горячее разлилось по внутренностям. Джон справился с собой и отрезал:  
— Нет! Нахер такой план! Нет! Забудь об этом!  
— Джон, — Шерлок опустил глаза, — ты уже слишком многим рискнул ради меня, я не могу тебе позволить ...  
— Позволить мне? Позволить мне? Ты... ты… ты… просто скотина! Знаешь ли, я имею право голоса, а не просто прыгаю, когда ты или Майкрофт щелкаете пальцами. Мы не разделяемся! Я все сказал!  
— Джон…  
— Как ты думаешь, ради чего я все это делал, ради забавы? Или из чувства долга, жалости, может, просто выполнял работу? — Джон перешел на крик, и это было опасно, но он уже не мог остановиться. — Так, да? Ты думаешь, что для меня это просто работа, потому что я волнуюсь о том, чтобы меня не уволили? Если бы я хотел просто работать, я пошел бы на почту. Я вовсе не делаю свою гребаную работу. Я чуть не убил двоих, нет, троих человек, и все для того, чтобы спасти твою чертову жизнь, а не потому что я беспокоюсь о своей сраной зарплате!   
Шерлок замер, разинув рот. Джон осознал, что надвинулся грудью на Шерлока и кричит ему в лицо:   
— Итак, подумай еще раз, гений! Есть другой способ, так что найди его! Потому что я не пойду на гребаный Кингс-Кросс или куда-нибудь еще без тебя, ты, абсолютный придурок…  
Джон сгреб Шерлока за грудки и начал его трясти, но тот не сопротивлялся, не отталкивал рук, а просто ошеломленно смотрел.  
— Джон… — прошептал он.   
— Черт побери, — прошептал Джон в ответ и крепко поцеловал его.   
Секунду Шерлок не реагировал. Джон отстранился на долю дюйма, затем вновь накрыл своими губами губы Шерлока. Тот издал едва слышный звук, тихо вздохнул, обхватил руками лицо Джона и ответил на поцелуй. Джон почувствовал, как прямо под кожей разлилась лава, начиная со рта и рук и по всему телу. Она жгла и ранила, и это было невероятно хорошо. Шерлок был мягким и теплым, его губы — бархатными и искусными. Одновременно приоткрыв рот, они встретились жадными языками. Джон застонал от безумного удовольствия и почувствовал ответную вибрацию от Шерлокова стона. Пальцы Джона все еще хватались за рубашку, и частью сохранившегося рассудка он понял, что это мешает им сблизиться. Отпустив ткань, он обнял Шерлока за талию и спину и прижался к нему всем телом.   
Он понятия не имел, как долго они стояли, вплавляясь друг в друга так, что едва не трещали кости. Тесная и грязная комната, запах дешевой пищи и кислого молока — все исчезло. Иногда один из них отстранялся, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, другой тянулся и целовал снова. Джон чувствовал, как члену стало тесно в брюках, и своим бедром чувствовал наливающуюся эрекцию Шерлока.   
Наконец, Шерлок оставил рот Джона и принялся нежно целовать ему лицо и шею.   
— Джон, Джон, — бормотал он между поцелуями, и Джон почувствовал, как волоски на теле встают дыбом от вибрации этого голоса прямо у кожи. — Я хотел тебя с той секунды, как впервые увидел, я думал, что ты…  
— Прости, — прошептал он, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Шерлока. — Мне так жаль, я столько медлил…  
И ему _действительно_ было жаль, жаль каждую потраченную впустую минуту, которую он мог бы провести с Шерлоком, каждую упущенную минуту, когда он мог бы держать его в объятиях.   
— Я здесь, — сказал он, наклоняя голову Шерлока вбок, чтобы коснуться шеи губами. — Я здесь.   
Шерлок со вздохом еще сильнее склонил голову, когда Джон начал осыпать его шею поцелуями. Джон хотел повалить Шерлока на пол, стянуть с его тела эту уродливую рубашку и брюки. Он прежде никогда не был с мужчиной, но сейчас это казалось таким простым — кожа, кончики пальцев, рты и сердце, которое быстро и сильно билось под его губами...  
Удары сердца. Эндорфины. Дофамин. Окситоцин.   
— Боже! — он со стоном, словно в страшном сне, отстранился от Шерлока.   
— Вот черт! — воскликнул он, когда Шерлок потянулся за ним, пытаясь снова поцеловать. — Остановись, Шерлок, боже мой, остановись!  
Он оттолкнул Шерлока, в панике увидев выражение боли и ужаса на его лице.   
— Джон? — спросил тот низким и надломленным голосом.  
— Мне очень жаль, Шерлок. Ты... — Джон перевел дыхание, пытаясь взять себя в руки и больше не обнимать Шерлока. — В тебе есть чип. Я забыл! Есть чип, и тебя могут отследить! Чип легче обнаружить, если сердечный ритм усиливается.


	19. Chapter 19

Они смотрели друг на друга, в течение долгой страшной минуты желание боролось с ужасом. Затем бледный Шерлок приложил два пальца к сонной артерии и широко раскрыл глаза.  
— Какой у меня пульс в покое? — резко спросил он.  
— Хм, - сказал Джон, пытаясь заставить мозг вернуться в режим функционирования. — Ближе к нижней границе нормы. От шестидесяти пяти до семидесяти ударов в минуту.  
Шерлок кивнул и начал глубоко дышать, успокаиваясь.   
— Сейчас около девяноста пяти.  
— Боже, Шерлок, я...  
Шерлок поднял руку, слегка отворачиваясь от Джона.   
— Просто... дай мне минуту.  
Джон стоял в безмолвной агонии, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Наблюдая, как Шерлок дышит, как он заставляет себя расслабиться.  
Через несколько минут, которые показались часами, Шерлок повернулся к Джону, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.   
— Хорошо. Сейчас уже семьдесят.  
— Окей, окей.  
— Отсюда нужно убираться раньше, чем планировали.  
— Да. Возможно, они уже…  
— Да, — сказал Шерлок, не убирая пальцев с шеи.  
— Не дави слишком сильно, это тоже может увеличить частоту сердечных сокращений.  
Пальцы Шерлока немного расслабились.   
— Спасибо, — он сделал еще один глубокий вдох. — Мне нужно спросить тебя, — еще один вдох, — пару вещей. Можно?  
— Да, — ответил Джон, впервые в жизни ощущая такую полную беспомощность.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок. Его голос звучал во всем регистре, то низко и рокочуще, то надломлено и высоко. — Я хочу знать… если… ты… ты это сказал, — Шерлок делал паузы, явно борясь с инстинктами своего тела в пользу пульса. — У тебя... есть чувства ко мне?  
— Да, — Джон задохнулся. — Да. Я не знаю, как и когда, но...  
Шерлок поднял руку и снова отвернулся. Джон смотрел на его спину.  
— Хорошо, — сказал тот, не поворачиваясь. — И ты не будешь рассматривать мой предыдущий план?  
— Исключено!  
— Ты мог бы спасти свою жизнь, уйдя сейчас. Могут отследить меня, но не тебя.  
— Я не оставлю тебя, Шерлок.  
Шерлок снова поднял руку в жесте, который можно было бы интерпретировать как властный, если не знать ситуацию. Но Джон знал и ждал, ждал.  
Наконец, Шерлок взял себя в руки и снова повернулся, его лицо было спокойным, но глаза горели.  
— Ты глупец, Джон, но я не буду использовать это против тебя, — сказал детектив решительно. Перестал считать пульс и застегнул рубашку до конца. — Это чип, да? Как GPS?  
— Помимо всего прочего. Он отслеживает и биохимические показатели.  
— Можно его удалить?  
Джон оглядел кухню, посмотрел на кучу грязной посуды, на набор дешевых ножей.   
— Не здесь. Мне нужны стерильные инструменты. Операция инвазивная, можно занести инфекцию.  
— Значит, не сейчас. Но меня можно отследить через него?  
— Да.  
— Из фургона или из Дома?  
— И оттуда, и оттуда, но из Дома проще.  
— Мы вывели из строя фургон, по крайней мере, как средство передвижения, —лицо Шерлока осветила неторопливая улыбка, заставившая ускориться пульс самого Джона. — Итак, он реагирует на спутниковые сигналы? Как мобильный телефон?  
— Возможно, я не знаю этой науки.  
— Есть ли места, где твой мобильный телефон не работает, Джон? Потому что не ловит сигнал?  
Джон закрыл глаза и усмехнулся, когда они произнесли в унисон:  
— Метро!  
Шерлок накинул плащ, купленный Джоном.  
— Конечно, после олимпийских игр на многих станциях работает вайфай, но прием, в лучшем случае, обрывочный. Морану нужно будет взломать спутник, чтобы получить доступ к каналу крупных компаний, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что у Дома есть достаточное влияние или средства для подобной вещи. Уэстборн-парк находится недалеко отсюда, всего в нескольких минутах ходьбы. Станция надземная, поэтому нас все равно могут засечь, но это все равно выгоднее, чем пешком, и к тому времени, как они отловят сигнал, мы уже проедем Паддингтон и окажемся под землей. Вайфай совершенно отсутствует в туннелях, он работает только на станциях, а поезда стоят не так долго, чтобы можно было установить наше местонахождение. Мы выиграем время. Первая станция под землей, на которой нет вайфая, это… — Шерлок сделал паузу, стрельнув глазами вверх и вниз, словно просматривая ментальную карту, — …Моргейт. Это станция Национальной железной дороги, но с ограниченным входом из города. Оттуда мы пересядем на Северную линию, затем на станции Бэнк перейдем на линию Ватерлоо-энд-Сити, тем самым собьем их с толку, а сами сядем на поезд на вокзале Ватерлоо. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы двинуться в Стерлинг?   
— Великолепно! — сказал Джон, улыбаясь так широко, что заболели мышцы.  
Шерлок на мгновение встретился с ним глазами и отвернулся, опять глубоко дыша. Джон уставился в пол. Через секунду Шерлок, не поворачиваясь, произнес:  
— К тому времени, как мы доберемся до Стерлинга, будет уже темно. Можем влезть в клинику и добыть оборудование, ты удалишь чип, и мы выбросим его в канализацию.  
— Да.  
— Да, — еще один вдох, — Все. Пойдем.  
Джон повернулся к двери, заставляя мозг переключать передачи с «отчаянно возбужденного» на «солдат-защитник». Положив руку на пистолет, засунутый за пояс, открыл дверь и осмотрел улицу.  
— Забери старую одежду. Не нужно, чтобы живущая здесь женщина, обнаружив ее, получила сердечный приступ. Все ясно, идем.   
Они осторожно вышли на улицу, по-прежнему тихую, по ней шли лишь редкие прохожие. Паранойя вернулась, как только Джон оказался на открытом пространстве. Он смотрел на все углы в поисках камер, на проходящих мимо людей, которые казались ему подозрительными, на все переулки, в которых мог скрываться фургон или человек.  
— Уже недалеко, Джон, — пробормотал Шерлок, — смотри, вон там. Здесь повернем налево.   
Джон никогда в жизни не ощущал такой радости от вида знакомого красного кольца синей полосы с надписью «метро». Шерлок быстро нырнул за угол, чтобы выбросить маленький сверток с одеждой в мусорный контейнер, и они вошли на станцию.  
— Станция небольшая, без контролера, — сказал Шерлок. — Идеально. Старайся держаться спиной к камерам.   
Джон вытащил транспортную карточку из бумажника и посмотрел на Шерлока.   
— Надо купить тебе карту, быстро, вон там.  
С каждой секундой его охватывало все большее и большее волнение, он ощущал себя беззащитным и выставленным напоказ. Вытащил пять фунтов, которые получил на сдачу в секонд-хэнде, и вложил их в автомат. Казалось, прошли часы, наконец, автомат выплюнул голубую карточку, и Шерлок быстро ее схватил.   
— Поторопись, Джон, я слышу поезд.  
Они бок о бок прошли через турникет. Джон тоже услышал поезд и маняще близко увидел платформу и рельсы внизу под эскалатором. Они вбежали на платформу как раз в ту секунду, когда подошел поезд, и вскочили в вагон прямо в закрывающиеся двери.   
— Садись лицом к дверям, которые открываются на платформу, — предупредил он Шерлока. — Лучше будем следить за ситуацией.   
Они сели рядом и рассматривали граффити на стенах за окном. Каждый раз, когда поезд въезжал на станцию, Джон искал на платформе и в вагоне знакомые лица — Морана, Джереми, любого водителя или сопровождающего. Они не знали, сколько власти приобрел Моран в Доме, поэтому никому не могли доверять.   
Когда поезд покинул станцию Паддингтон и въехал в темный туннель, Джон глубоко выдохнул и понял, что не дышал, как следует, уже несколько часов. Он услышал шумный выдох Шерлока, который слегка расслабился.  
— Пока все хорошо, — сказал Джон.  
— Все же не следует недооценивать наших стражей.  
— Нет, конечно, нет.  
— Нет, — сказал Шерлок. Он взглянул на Джона и улыбнулся, почти застенчиво. Потянулся к кулаку Джона и разжал его. Длинные пальцы затанцевали по ладони, запястью, ногтям.   
— У тебя красивые руки, Джон. Я всегда так думал.  
— Шерлок, — предупреждающе произнес Джон, несмотря на тепло, разлившееся в груди от этого прикосновения. — Сердечный ритм.  
— В жизни никогда не чувствовал себя таким спокойным.  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и внезапно чуть не утонул в его улыбке, полной обещаний.   
— На данный момент я беспокоюсь о своем сердечном ритме, — сказал он, и оба тихо засмеялись.   
Они некоторое время молчали, сталкиваясь плечами, когда поезд качало. При приближении к станции Шерлок отпускал руку Джона, и оба начинали внимательно наблюдать за входящими пассажирами, но всегда снова брал его руку в свою, когда двери закрывались. Джон снова чувствовал себя подростком.   
На Юстон-сквер Шерлок тихо попросил:   
— Расскажи мне о других, Джон.   
— Каких других? Других активах?   
— Нет, нет. Я жил с ними две недели. Нет, я имею в виду других личностей. Скотт, Уильям, Верне.   
Джон в изумлении уставился на Шерлока.   
— Это... ты уверен?  
— В чем дело, Джон? Должен ли я ревновать?  
Джон невольно рассмеялся, и Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
— Хорошо. Что ж. Ну, хорошо, Скотт — супергений, профессор химии. Я хорошо успевал по химии в университете, но ничего не понял из его лекции. Немного застенчивый, но смешной. Уильям милый, приятный, может быть, немного наивный. Преданный своей... твоей... — Джон немного поколебался, но Шерлок ободряюще кивнул. — Верне жуткий сноб, но так играет на скрипке, ты не поверишь!  
— Скрипка, — протянул Шерлок задумчиво, как показалось Джону. Они продолжали тихо беседовать, держась за руки, пока поезд шел по перегонам. Джон никогда бы не поверил, что они бежали от опасности. Шерлок был прав — этот момент был самым спокойным и в его жизни.   
Они прибыли в Моргейт в самый час пик, толпы людей сновали вокруг. Джон неохотно вышел из вагона, безопасный кокон исчез, и напряжение взметнулось до прежних высот. Когда они шли по станции, Джон пытался смотреть за всем сразу, но вскоре за ними закрылись двери другого поезда, и беглецы одновременно выдохнули с облегчением.   
— Еще немного, - сказал Шерлок, беря снова руку Джона. — Одна остановка до Бэнк, потом одна до Ватерлоо.  
На станции Бэнк Шерлок не отпустил руки Джона.   
— Тактический ход, — ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Джона. — Твоя правая рука в моей левой руке, и ведущие руки свободны. А еще так мы не разойдемся в толпе.   
— Как логично! — сказал Джон, но сжал руку Шерлока, почувствовав лишний удар сердца, когда Шерлок ответил на пожатие.   
Станция Ватерлоо кишела пассажирами, и Джон и Шерлок были вынуждены продвигаться к вокзалу медленнее, чем хотели бы. На эскалаторе мобильный Джона зажужжал.   
— Есть прием, осторожно, — он вытащил телефон. Взглянул на экран — сообщение от Марка:   
"Помни, когда фишки тратятся, мои деньги капают Альберту. Всякий раз. Дубль или ничего".   
Джон нахмурился от странности сообщения.   
— Сообщение пришло, видимо, когда мы были в метро Шерлок, у тебя с Марком...   
Резкая боль возникла в ребрах слева — безошибочное ощущение ствола пистолета, упирающегося в бок.  
— Вайфай реально здесь ужасен, — услышал он мурлыканье Морана над ухом. — Как хорошо, что на чипе Ковентри есть система распознавания голоса, верно?


	20. Chapter 20

— А теперь хорошо себя ведите, доктор Ватсон, — прошептал Моран ему на ухо. — Мое терпение полностью истощилось, и я абсолютно без проблем готов вас застрелить вместе с Шерлоком и любым числом этих милых людей, чтобы выйти из здания. За этим не заржавеет.   
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Джереми заломил ему правую руку за спину, и по тому, как Джереми держал свою другую руку, было очевидно, что его пистолет упирается Шерлоку в спину. Джон услышал тихое звяканье ножа, выпавшего из рукава на землю. Шерлок был бледен и пытался краем глаза не терять Джона из виду.  
— С этим заканчиваем, — сказал Моран, отпихивая Джона от Шерлока, чтобы разорвать их руки. — Не могу словами выразить, как противно было вас обоих слушать. Но вы дали мне подсказку — теперь я точно знаю, какую игру вести.   
Станция была многолюдной, пассажиры были заняты своими газетами, электронными книгами или просто идеей добраться до дома. Никто не обращал на них внимания. Моран приклеил на лицо широкую улыбку. Со стороны смотрелось, будто четыре приятеля собрались весело провести время.  
— Двигайте, только откроете рот, Шерлок будет мертв до того, как вы это поймете. Дам вам возможность посмотреть, как он падает, затем и вас пристрелю.  
Джон знал, что Моран не шутит, и это наполнило его чувством беспомощности.   
Он кивнул.  
— Хороший парень, — сказал Моран, — пошли домой.  
Моран и Джереми вывели их со станции с эффективностью, достойной восхищения. Через пять минут они были в переулке, где их ждал легковой автомобиль.  
— Встань с ним, Джереми, у пассажирской двери, — сказал Моран, выдергивая пистолет Джона и засовывая за свой пояс. Джереми поставил Шерлока там, где указано, повернувшись с ним лицом к Морану и Джону, стоящим у багажника. Джереми не выпускал Шерлока из захвата, только направил пистолет к его виску.  
— Вот что будет дальше, доктор Ватсон, — медленно и спокойно сообщил Моран. — Я надену на вас наручники, а вы заберетесь в багажник. Если Джереми заметит что-нибудь неожиданное, он отправит пулю в драгоценную голову Шерлока. Как только вы окажетесь в багажнике, я надену на Шерлока наручники, и он сядет со мной сзади. Если вы ослушаетесь, — Моран ткнул пистолетом Джону по ребрам, — я размажу мозги Шерлока по сиденью, а если вы что-нибудь выкинете, — кивнул он Шерлоку, — я сброшу машину в канал вместе с доктором Ватсоном в багажнике. Уразумели?  
Чувство беспомощности Джона, как в зеркале, отразилось на лице Шерлока.  
— Нужно ли мне выстрелить вам в другое плечо, чтобы доказать серьезность намерений? — осведомился Моран.  
— Нет, — сказал Джон. Ему пришла в голову мысль. — Вы ведь тоже были ранены...  
— Все верно, ранен в руку. Правую. Не моя вина, что вы не узнали другого левшу. Я все еще могу выстрелить в Шерлока, стоящего там, где он стоит, и ни одной капли крови не попадет на Джереми. Хотите посмотреть?  
— Нет. Нет, я... я все сделаю, — сказал Джон.  
Он услышал щелканье наручников на левом запястье, затем на правом. Моран держал его за цепь между браслетами, выворачивая руки под неестественным углом и лишая равновесия, пока открывал багажник.   
— Забирайтесь, — скомандовал Моран, оскалившись в мрачной ухмылке.  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, пытаясь без слов выразить свое сожаление и извинение.  
— Прости меня, Джон, пожалуйста, — тихо произнес Шерлок.  
— Да ради бога, — Моран втолкнул Джона в багажник и захлопнул его.  
Джон смутно слышал, как они садились в машину и закрывали двери. Машина тронулась, его качнуло. Снова и снова он ударялся головой о стенку. Это он подверг Шерлока опасности, возможно, они оба будут убиты, и все из-за его глупости! Беспомощность уступила место слепой ярости и отвращению к себе, и Джон начал бездумно биться о стенки багажника.   
Внезапно посреди своих ударов он услышал какой-то щелчок, доносившийся от передней стенки багажника. Безошибочно узнаваемый как взвод курка. Он остановился, вспомнив что с ним и где он. Ужас сдавил горло.   
После долгой кошмарной паузы, раздалось глухое постукивание, проникающее через металл и ткань, отделяющую его от салона. Звуки доносились в определенной последовательности, и Джон скоро сообразил, что это азбука Морзе.   
Тире-тире-точка. Пауза. Тире-тире-тире. Пауза. Тире-тире-тире. Пауза. Тире-точка-точка. Пауза. Пауза. Тире-точка-точка-точка. Пауза. Тире-тире-тире. Пауза. Тире-точка-тире-тире.  
«Хороший парень»  
Он чуть не застонал от гнева, разочарования и страха. Затем постукивание раздалось снова, на этот раз медленнее, тише, но так же ясно различимо.   
Точка- точка. Пауза. Тире. Пауза. Точка-точка-точка. Пауза. Пауза. Тире-тире-тире. Пауза. Тире-точка-тире. Пауза. Пауза. Точка-тире-тире-тире. Пауза. Тире-тире-тире. Пауза. Точка-точка-точка-точка. Пауза. Тире-пауза.   
«Я ок Джон»  
Он невольно засмеялся. Интересно, волновало ли Шерлока, что тот пропустил апостроф. Однако он успокоился, заставив свой мозг включиться в режим тревоги, борясь с чувством бессилия. Больше ошибок допускать нельзя. Никакой глупости. Их шансы на выживание низки, но не равны нулю. И оба они живы, по крайней мере, на данный момент.   
Спустя какое-то время он ощутил, что машина начала двигаться по крутому спуску, раздался звон гаражных ворот. Джон напрягся, чтобы услышать больше, но безрезультатно. Машина остановилась, двигатель заглох. Секундой позже багажник открыли. Он зажмурился от яркого света. Моргнув несколько раз, увидел, что машина стоит в гараже Дома, а над ним нависает фигура Морана.  
— Удобно? — поинтересовался тот. — Вставайте и выбирайтесь. Чтобы без глупостей. Дуло все еще у виска вашего красавчика.   
Пока Джон прилагал все усилия, чтобы вылезти из багажника, он увидел, что Моран говорит правду. Шерлок в наручниках (что объясняло его послание морзянкой), стоял неподвижно, удерживаемый крепкой хваткой Джереми, а к щеке было прижато дуло пистолета.   
— Все в порядке, Джон? — хладнокровно спросил он.  
— Уютная койка, на самом-то деле, — ответил тот.  
— Заткнитесь, черт побери, вы оба. У вас встреча, — оборвал их Моран.  
— С кем? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Со старым другом, — ответил Моран, вталкивая обоих в лифт. — Помните, доктор Ватсон, я говорил о незавершенном деле? Я просто помогаю кое-кому в этом.  
— Чье дело? — спросил опять Шерлок.  
Моран ухмыльнулся и ничего не ответил.  
Лифт привез их в инсталляционную комнату. Вид комнаты, такой знакомый, придал моменту ощущение сюрреализма. Затем Джон заметил неподвижные ноги на полу у стола.   
— Боже мой, — вырвалось у него. — Это…  
— Марк не подчинялся правилам, — Моран потащил Джона через комнату и заставил сесть на стул. — Память всех активов надо было стереть по возвращении в Дом. А еще он не хотел включать голосовой канал на чипе и трекер. Жаль.  
Джон опять ощутил вздымающуюся в груди ярость.  
— Ты, больной ублюдок, ты…  
— Заткнитесь и смотрите на своего мальчика, доктор Ватсон. Не отводите взгляда. Сейчас будет представление.   
Джон почувствовал, как прикрепил наручники к спинке стула, продёрнув веревку через цепь и перекладину спинки.   
— Поаплодировать не удастся. Садись, Шерлок, — Моран указал на инсталляционное кресло.   
Шерлок, с серым лицом, смотрел на тело Марка. Джереми подтолкнул его к креслу и силой усадил в него.  
— Не расслабляйся, красавчик, — Моран отодвинул Джереми в сторону и сам приставил пистолет к виску Шерлока. — Обойди его, — приказал он Джереми.  
Тот подошел к Шерлоку сзади и прижал дуло к его макушке. Когда Джереми занял свое место, Моран убрал свой пистолет и вытащил еще одну веревку.  
— Сначала левую руку, думаю, — сказал он. Удерживая правую руку Шерлока в безжалостной хватке, он разомкнул браслет и моментально и эффективно привязал запястье поморщившегося от боли Шерлока к ручке кресла. То же самое проделал с правой рукой. Джон видел, как кожа Шерлока сначала покраснела, затем побледнела, стянутая шнуром.   
Джон помимо воли должен был признать, что Моран исключительно тщательно выполнял свою работу. Его продуманные действия не оставляли ни малейшего шанса Джону или Шерлоку воспользоваться слабостью или уязвимостью.   
— Поехали, всем удобно? — Моран отступил, любуясь своей работой. — Джереми, стой там, где ты видишь доктора Ватсона и дверь.   
Тот подчинился, и Моран прошел мимо Джона к двери, которая вела к главной части Дома. Джон услышал, как Моран постучал по ней.  
— Все готово, босс. Входите.   
Дверь открылась. Шерлок вздрогнул и уставился на вошедшего, быстро моргая.   
— Я тебя знаю, — произнес он. — Я _знаю_ тебя.   
Джон с другого конца комнаты ощутил замешательство и ужас Шерлока. Он попытался повернуть голову, но не смог.  
— Кто там?  
Раздался новый голос, мягкий и тягучий.  
— Джим Мориарти, — пропел этот голос. — Привет!


	21. Chapter 21

Мориарти прошел мимо Джона, сидевшего на своем стуле, прошуршав дорогой одеждой и обдав ароматом дорогого одеколона. Приблизился к Шерлоку и медленно обошел его, изучая темными глазами, чем-то напомнившими Джону глаза ящерицы.  
— Понимаю, что ты имел в виду, Себастьян, — произнес он. — Очень похож, только нос другой. Ты уверен?  
— Да, босс, — ответил тот.  
— Так ты за всем этим стоял, — заговорил Шерлок. Внешне он был спокоен и собран, но Джон его слишком хорошо знал и видел страх, сверкающий в уголках глаз. — Моран — твой наемник, и все он делал для тебя. Ты убил активов, их сопровождающих и водителей руками Морана, и подбросил в те места, где был я. Возможно, обеспечил дополнительный импульс Скотланд-Ярду посредством анонимного звонка? Все для того, чтобы заронить подозрение обо мне, подставить меня, чтобы никто в полиции больше не мог мне доверять. И я никуда не мог пойти, только сюда, и вынужден был оставаться под присмотром Морана, пока ты не прибудешь. Ты только что приехал из Польши, нет, Чехии. Ты тайно передвигался несколько недель, скрываясь от правительственных радаров.  
Мориарти медленно захлопал.  
— Да, это ты! — прошептал он. — Боже, это действительно ты!  
Он встал слева и сзади от Шерлока, заставив того напрячься в попытке удержать его взглядом. — Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок… — попенял тихо Мориарти, как учитель малышу. — Я думал, ты покинул нас. Унесенные ветром. Угнать за шестьдесят секунд. Прощай, детка, прощай. И вот Себ сказал, что ты здесь. Не. Умер.  
— Шерлок? — прошипел Джон. Он хотел, чтобы внимание Шерлока обратилось к нему, а не к этому человеку с вкрадчивым зловещим голосом.  
Мориарти медленно поднял глаза на Джона, будто заметил его впервые.  
— Кто это? Шерлок, дорогой, ты не собираешься меня представить?  
Шерлок ничего не сказал, но звук его частого дыхания был ясно слышен.  
— Ты завел питомца, милый? Как восхитительно!  
Джон не мог этого больше выносить. Он рванулся к Мориарти, но смог сдвинуться только на несколько дюймов. Моран дернул его обратно за воротник и крепче прижал пистолет к затылку.   
— О-о-о, да это питбуль. Какой верный! Сколько забавы, должно быть, — не унимался Мориарти. — Ты рассказал ему историю об очень плохом мистере Мориарти?   
— Я помню тебя из газет, но я не помню, чтобы мы встречались, — ответил Шерлок. — Почему я? Откуда взялась эта вендетта? Это единственная вещь, которую я не понимаю.  
— Он не знает, босс, — встрял Моран. — Загруженные воспоминания кончаются шестью месяцами до смерти.  
— Он не знает? — глаза Мориарти расширились от ликования, и Джон ощутил тошноту. — Какая прелесть! Он не знает! Значит, мне стоит рассказать ему всю историю? Чтобы твой маленький питбультерьер тоже послушал?   
Он наклонился к креслу, опираясь своими ухоженными руками с наманикюренными ногтями по обе стороны от головы Шерлока. Пригвоздил Джона взглядом, который, казалось, просвечивал насквозь, и начал говорить.   
— Жил да был когда-то очень могущественный король, чье королевство простиралось настолько, насколько мог видеть глаз, и еще на три дня ходьбы. Королю стоило лишь поднять палец, и все герцоги на другом краю света бросились бы ему кланяться. И король видел, что это хорошо.   
Вдруг однажды глупый маленький кролик стал совать свой нос в королевские дела. Он дергал своими усиками говорил: «Этот король плохой! Посмотрите на плохого короля!  
Сначала король был терпелив с маленьким кроликом, но кролик начал все ближе и ближе подбираться к королевскому замку, и терпение короля подошло к концу. И король решил поиграть с кроликом в игру. В игру, в которую он играл много раз с другими любопытными обитателями леса. Он приглашал их на вершину самой высокой башни и играл в игру под названием «кого ты любишь больше всего?»  
Джон услышал смешок Морана, а Мориарти посмотрел на него и снисходительно улыбнулся:  
— Ты умеешь играть в эту игру, Джонни-бой? Нет? Очень просто. Любопытный лесной житель должен научиться летать, или самый храбрый рыцарь короля возьмет свой лук и подстрелит тех персон, которых они больше всего любят. Чудесная игра! И каждый раз эти создания выбирали полет. Но почему-то у них никогда не оказывалось нужной сноровки. Приземление, однако…  
— Подожди! — прервал его Джон. — Хочешь сказать, что ты заставлял их совершать самоубийство под угрозой уничтожения родных?  
Распев Мориарти сорвался в пронзительный вопль.  
— Я говорю именно это! Именно это!  
Джон вздрогнул, Шерлок вздрогнул, даже вздрогнул Джереми, чье лицо бледнело с каждой минутой. Дуло пистолета Морана на затылке Джона даже не дрогнуло.   
Мориарти глубоко вздохнул и продолжил как ни в чем ни бывало.   
— Итак, король играл в эту игру с любопытным маленьким кроликом, но сюрприз! Маленький кролик. Никого. Не. Любил!  
Шерлок закрыл глаза, сжал губы.   
— Королю и его храброму рыцарю пришлось применить смекалку. Они… — Мориарти сделал паузу. — О, меня уже тошнит от этих метафор. Я заманил Шерлока на крышу Бартса, и сказал, что заминировал все главные станции метрополитена, и, если он не прыгнет, все бомбы взорвутся. Знаешь, он мне не поверил. Заявил, что я блефую. В общем, мы взорвали для него один крошечный автобусик.  
— Я помню этот случай, — охнул Джон, — говорили про дело рук талибов.   
— Любители, — издевательски протянул Мориарти, — в общем, он выхватил у меня пульт с кнопкой и прыгнул. Устроил на тротуаре небольшой милый беспорядок, да, Себ?  
— Господи Иисусе, — пробормотал Джон.  
— Хочешь знать самое забавное, Джон? — Мориарти перегнулся через Шерлока. — Ведь я _на самом деле_ блефовал. Я сделал фальшивку, больше ничего. Впрочем, идея была прекрасна. Запомни на будущее, Себ.  
Моран засмеялся.   
— Это будет легко устроить, — ответил тот. — Лондон затянет в воронку.   
— Давайте вернемся к истории, — непринужденный тон Мориарти вызывал у Джона оторопь. — Жизнь продолжалась. Король становился сильнее и сильнее. И однажды услышал он рассказы о другом маленьком кролике, который тоже был любопытным. И тогда самый храбрый рыцарь пришел к королю с самым необычным в мире рассказом. Оказывается, это тот же самый кролик, но с другой шерсткой. Другой, мягкой… кудрявой шерсткой.   
Мориарти запустил пальцы в волосы Шерлока, и тот отпрянул.   
— Не трогай меня! — прорычал он, но Мориарти продолжал гладить его волосам, заставляя Джона кипеть от ярости.  
— Но я не трогаю тебя, Шерлок, разве не так? На самом деле, нет. _На самом деле_ , я трогаю не Шерлока Холмса, — Мориарти наклонился к уху Шерлока и прошептал. — Я трогаю Виктора Тревора, так ведь?  
— Кто это? — огрызнулся Джон.   
— Тот, чье тело ты используешь, Шерлок, — Мориарти говорил с Шерлоком, как будто не слыша Джона. — Я поискал его. Адвокат. Ничего особенного. Весьма шокирующе созерцать блистательный ум Шерлока Холмса в теле ничтожного законника. Такой… посредственности.   
Мориарти выпрямился и еще раз снисходительно потрепал Шерлока по голове, затем подошел к столу Марка.   
— Однако я даже и не разговариваю с Шерлоком Холмсом, да? Только с его частью. Одной четвертушкой. Двадцатью пятью процентами, — он взял со стола жёсткий диск, и Джон увидел на нем аккуратную надпись «Шерлок». — Хочешь посмотреть фокус, Джонни бой? Слышал, ты мастак управляться с пистолетом. А кто еще здесь хорошо стреляет?  
— Я! — подал голос Моран.   
— Покажи мне, Себ! — Мориарти поднял диск над головой.  
Пистолет, прижатый к голове Джона, исчез, раздался выстрел. Диск разлетелся на куски в руке Мориарти и осыпал его ливнем искр и проводов.   
— Отлично, Себ! — воскликнул Мориарти. Его голова качнулась к Шерлоку. — Видишь ли, дорогой, мне наскучила наша маленькая игра. Ты играешь не по правилам. Я не хочу больше маленьких кроликов, понимаешь?  
Он взял со стола другой диск под названием «Скотт».   
— Можешь повторить номер, Себ?  
— Раз плюнуть, — ответил Моран. Пистолет выстрелил еще раз, и диск отлетел в угол.  
— Еще! Еще раз! — Мориарти взял диск, помеченный как «Верне».  
— Не двигайся, Джереми! — прошипел Моран. Джон, у которого звенело в ушах, посмотрел на Джереми, нервно пробиравшегося к лифту. — В такие вещи попасть, как два пальца об асфальт, с такого-то расстояния. Так скучны были все они, Магдалена, водители... В упор, с глушителем. Нет, в чем я _реально_ хорош, так это в стрельбе по движущимся мишеням.   
Джереми сглотнул и застыл на месте, в опасной близости от линии огня, позади Мориарти.  
— Хороший парень, — сказал Моран и выстрелил еще раз.  
Мориарти бросил разбитый диск Верне на пол.   
— Можешь посчитать, Джонни-бой? Раз, два, три… — он поднял над головой диск с надписью «Уильям».  
— Четыре! — с этим словом Моран выстрелил.  
— Ладно, ладно, — произнес Шерлок. — Теперь ты сотрешь мне память, сделаешь слюнявой улыбающейся куклой до конца дней, так?   
— Соблазнительно, — Мориарти склонил голову, — но нет. Больше никаких рисков. Я не могу больше тебе доверять, Шерлок. Пуля в твоей голове — единственный исход.  
— Тогда отпусти Джона, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Он ведь ничего для тебя не значит. Ты получил меня. Получил то, что хотел.  
— Мы больше не играем в эту игру, — пропел Мориарти. — Сейчас слишком поздно. А помимо того, Джонни имеет для меня определенную ценность. Эта технология, — он указал на компьютерный стол, — будет бесценной в моем маленьком королевстве.  
— Лучший сопровождающий в Доме, — добавил Моран. — Руки! Мы немного его подкорректируем, вычеркнем Шерлока из системы, затем сделаем копию. Думаю, в теле Ассизи он будет смотреться гораздо лучше, не так ли?  
— Впрочем, не волнуйтесь, мы сделаем так, чтобы Ярд обнаружил ваши тела, — ухмыльнулся Мориарти. — Приведем к решению их маленькую загадку. Я люблю сказки со счастливым концом, верно?  
Внезапно Мориарти поднял глаза и нахмурился.  
— Как вы сюда попали? — прорычал он. — Кто…  
Три выстрела раздались один за другим. Джон услышал тяжелый удар тела, рухнувшего на пол позади него, затем Джереми дернулся и упал на компьютерный стол. Красная дыра появилась между сведенными бровями Мориарти, и на его лице застыло выражение удивления, затем пустоты, и он исчез из поля зрения Джона.   
Шерлок широко распахнул глаза и вжался, как мог, в кресло. Джон изо всех сил пытался вырваться из пут.  
Он услышал тихие шаги позади, затем периферическим зрением увидел руку, держащую пистолет. Рука была небольшой и хрупкой, но пистолет в ней не дрожал. Джон медленно повернул голову.  
— ...Молли? — выдохнул он.


	22. Chapter 22

— Есть ли в здании еще нарушители, доктор Ватсон? — голос Молли был ровным и уверенным.  
— Нет, — Джон сумел выдавить из себя только шепот. Резкий запах пороха и меди ударил в нос. Он облизнул губы и попробовал еще раз.  
— Нет, никаких нарушителей больше нет.  
Молли согнула правую руку, держа пистолет наизготовку около головы.   
— Что нужно для вас сделать?  
— Что нужно для меня… Ох! Нужен нож, ножницы или что-нибудь, чтобы освободиться от веревок.   
Молли быстро подошла к столу и вернулась со скальпелем для бумаг.   
— Это подойдет, доктор Ватсон?  
— Да, — ответил он. В ушах еще стоял звон от пальбы, и он не был уверен в реальности происходящего.   
Молли подошла к нему сзади и быстро перерезала веревку.   
— Еще один момент, доктор Ватсон. Нужно снять наручники.  
— О-окей.  
Меньше чем через минуту он услышал щелчок, и браслеты исчезли с его рук. Молли выпрямилась, по-прежнему держа пистолет в правой руке, а нож для бумаг — в левой.  
— Дай мне нож, — попросил Джон.   
Повернув нож ручкой вперед, она протянула скальпель Джону. Тот подошел к Шерлоку и перерезал путы двумя короткими резкими движениями. Шерлок не двигался, и Джон мягко взял его руки в свои и потянул, заставляя встать на ноги.   
— Не ранен? — Джон гладил Шерлока по рукам и плечам. — Ты в порядке?  
Шерлок оставался недвижим, как статуя, выточенная из мрамора и черного дерева. Широко раскрытыми глазами он смотрел мимо Джона.  
— Шерлок? — Джон слегка потряс его за руки, словно пытаясь разбудить. — Все хорошо. Нам ничего не угрожает.  
Шерлок открыл рот.   
— Столько ошибок, Джон, — произнес он тихо. — Я совершил столько ошибок!  
Джон коснулся рукой острых скул.   
— Ты же не машина, Шерлок, — прошептал он.   
Наконец, Шерлок посмотрел на Джона и начал дрожать. Джон притянул его к себе и крепко обнял.   
— Доктор Ватсон, — начала Молли. — Перед тем, как прийти сюда, я проверила жилую зону. Все чисто. Есть ли еще угрозы Дому?  
Мозг Джона, похоже, еще не скоординировался с речевым аппаратом. После пары попыток, он сказал, наконец:  
— Нет, угроз больше нет.  
В тот же момент Молли поставила пистолет на предохранитель и протянула его Джону, перехватив оружие более эффективно и быстро, чем любой гражданский, которого он видел в своей жизни.   
— Это для вас, доктор Ватсон, — сказала она, вынимая из кармана конверт и протягивая ему. — Мне велено передать вам это.  
Бумага была кремового цвета, плотной и дорогой. Джон разорвал печать и вытащил из него один лист бумаги, на котором было что-то напечатано. Над основным текстом каллиграфическим элегантным почерком было выведено: «Прочтите».  
Джон уставился на бумагу, затем прочел вслух.  
— Кошек нужно кормить.   
Молли продолжила:  
— Но не слишком много, иначе они разжиреют.  
— Что вы хотите к чаю?  
— Попкорн.  
Молли закрыла глаза и покачнулась. Открыв глаза, тихо произнесла:  
— Я заснула?  
— На некоторое время, — Джон сглотнул ком в горле.  
— Может, сядешь? — предложил он, видя, что Молли с трудом стоит на ногах.  
— Да, пожалуй.  
Джон подвел ее к стулу, на котором сидел до этого. Она села, положила руки на колени и замерла в тихой покорности, которую Джон видел у других много раз.  
— Молли, — сказал он сам себе, чувствуя, что перестал что-либо понимать. — Молли — это ведь уменьшительное от Мэри? Тебя зовут Мэри?  
Молли вопросительно посмотрела на него и покачала головой.   
— Меня зовут Мерси.  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, желая, чтобы тот разделил его изумление, но Шерлок, подняв разбросанные диски, раскладывал их по порядку на рабочем столе Марка. Джон подошел к нему, не в силах представить, что должен ощущать сейчас Шерлок. Он все еще не был уверен, что Шерлок разобрался со своим статусом актива. В любом случае, видеть части себя самого, буквально разбивающиеся на осколки перед глазами, было реально страшно.   
Указательным пальцем Шерлок аккуратно выровнял диски и хаотические клубки проводов, торчащие из корпусов.  
— Шерлок… — прошептал Джон.  
Тот резко поднял голову и напрягся всем телом.  
— Джон! — воскликнул он. — Что за сообщение послал тебе Марк? То, которое ты прочел на станции Ватерлоо? Что там было сказано?  
— Ч… что?  
Шерлок нетерпеливо фыркнул и потянулся к телефону в кармане Джона. Постучал по кнопкам и прочел: «Помни, когда фишки расходуются, мои денежки капают Альберту. Всякий раз. Дубль или ничего». Забарабанил бездумно пальцами по одному из дисков.  
— Что это значит? Что он пытался сказать?..  
Шерлок и Джон посмотрели друг на друга и одновременно медленно повернулись к постеру Альберта Эйнштейна.   
Джон первым бросился к стене и приподнял картину. Под ней оказался большой сейф, встроенный в стену.  
Шерлок изучал настенную панель.   
— Эта модель с шестизначным кодом. Вряд ли есть потертые кнопки, редко использовали. Может быть дата, но какая? Он очень умен, чтобы брать свой день рождения, слишком очевидно. Может, Эйнштейна? Наверное, нет. Тот родился в 1879, имело бы смысл, если бы код доступа был восьмизначный, тогда 14031879, но здесь точно шесть цифр. Дата смерти Эйнштейна, что ли?  
Он ввел 180255. Друзья подождали, но ничего не произошло.   
— Хм, — пробормотал Шерлок, развернулся и принялся расхаживать по комнате, постукивая пальцами по губам. Это было настолько по-шерлоковски, что сердце Джона затрепетало.   
— Что, по твоему мнению, там находится?  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — ответил Шерлок, — но, очевидно, что-то важное. Он послал сообщение вместо того, чтобы спасаться, или когда понял, что спастись невозможно. — Шерлок, не отрываясь, смотрел на телефон Джона. — Думай, думай, думай! Что это значит? «Помни, когда фишки тратятся, мои деньги капают Альберту. Всякий раз. Дубль или ничего». «Помни, когда фишки тратятся, мои деньги капают Альберту. Всякий…»  
Шерлок замер, медленно повернулся к Джону. Его лицо сияло, на губах играла улыбка.   
— Джон, попробуй-ка «443365».  
Брови Джона взлетели вверх, но он повернулся к панели и медленно ввел названное число.  
Щелк.  
— Гребаный ад, — прошептал он, — но как…  
Шерлок подошел к нему и протянул телефон.   
— «Дубль или» означает дважды «и», «ничего» это зеро. ИИЗЕРО.   
Джон смотрел, не понимая, и Шерлок нетерпеливо вздохнул, тыча ему в лицо телефоном.   
— Буквенно-цифровое кодирование. Не просто числа, а числа, соответствующие буквам на телефонной клавиатуре. — Пальцы заплясали по поверхности телефона, указывая на кнопки. — Двойное «и» это две четверки, «з» — тройка, «е» — тоже тройка, «р» — шестерка, «о» — пятерка. «Дважды и зеро».  
— Ты гений, черт побери!  
— Как и Марк, — ответил Шерлок. — Ну что, посмотрим?  
Шерлок глубоко вдохнул и открыл дверь сейфа.  
— Гребаный ад, — повторил Джон, глядя на стойки дисков, аккуратно маркированных и разложенных по порядку. Сверху валялись три диска, словно их кинули в спешке. Джон достал их и прочел надписи:   
— «Уильям», «Скотт», боже, он скопировал их! Он знал, что может случиться и скопировал их. Боже милосердный!  
Шерлок смотрел на диски, будто загипнотизированный. Медленно поднял руку, словно во сне, и провел по надписи на диске «Уильям». Вдруг опомнился и схватил все диски.  
— Давай, Джон, быстро!  
Шерлок смахнул обломки расстрелянных дисков и аккуратно разместил три найденных в сейфе диска на рабочем столе.  
— Какой будет первым, Джон? Тебе выбирать.  
— О чем ты говоришь?  
Шерлок посмотрел на него, дрожа от возбуждения.   
— Очевидно, об инсталляции.  
Джон уставился на Шерлока, будто у того выросли рога.   
— Что? Нет, нет, нет и нет, Шерлок! Нельзя! Это небезопасно!  
— Но Джон… ты же слышал его. Мориарти. Я совершил самоубийство не из-за конфликта субличностей, не из-за внутренних демонов. Как бы романтично это ни звучало, но я никогда не был романтиком. Я сделал это _по принуждению_. И прежде, когда я приходил в тупик, когда я не мог думать, разве это не потому, что у меня не было всего набора черт других субличностей, которые меня бы сбалансировали?  
Джон продолжал качать головой.  
— Нет, пожалуйста, Шерлок. Это не…  
— Джон, — голос Шерлока был мягким и тихим, просящим. — Пожалуйста, Джон, я ведь могу снова стать целым.  
Все остановилось, и Джон смотрел в глаза Шерлоку, казалось, целую вечность. «Я не знаю, что с ним после этого будет, — подумал он. — Он тоже не знает, но хочет. И я не могу ему отказать».  
— Ладно, — ответил он надломленным голосом. — Кого первого?  
Шерлок еще секунду смотрел на него.  
— Верне.  
И сел в кресло.  
Джон взял диск Верне и повторил все движения, которые столько раз видел у Марка, старательно отводя взгляд от неподвижного тела в углу комнаты.  
Он вложил диск в разъем за головой Шерлока и помедлил. Ему хотелось дотронуться до Шерлока, но почему-то он чувствовал, что не может этого сделать.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил он спокойно.  
Тот кивнул.  
— Хорошо, — Джон щелкнул клавишей «ввод».  
Шерлок дернулся на кресле, словно от удара электрическим током. Джон по обыкновению хотел отвернуться, но на этот раз он намеренно сфокусировался на Шерлоке. Через долгую минуту тот успокоился, и кресло вернулось в вертикальное положение.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Джон с беспокойством.  
— Это чуть более… раздражающе, чем я помню, — ответил Шерлок менее резким голосом. — Теперь Скотт.  
Джон вытащил диск Верне и отложил его в сторону. Быстро вставил следующий диск и нажал «ввод», не позволяя себе колебаться. Он начал сомневаться в своих воспоминаниях, потому что на этот раз судороги длились дольше обычного. Когда кресло опять вернулось в исходное положение, Джон увидел капли пота на губах Шерлока, а кожа его стала землистой.   
— Уильям! — выкрикнул Шерлок.  
— Переведи дух хоть минуту…  
— Уильям! — рявкнул Шерлок.   
— Ладно, окей, — сказал Джон, снова поменял диски.  
— Поехали, — скомандовал Шерлок, и Джон нажал на кнопку.  
Он услышал, как Шерлок невольно захрипел, дернувшись, и Джон с опозданием подумал, что ему надо было дать прикусить что-нибудь мягкое. Он видел струйку пота, текущую по виску, мимо уха и по шее. Наконец, кресло поднялось. Шерлока слегка потряхивало, и Джон, наконец, с облегчением выдохнул.   
Шерлок облизнул губы и сказал:   
— Воды.   
Джон подбежал к мини-холодильнику Марка и нашел в нем бутылку воды. Шерлок протянул за ней дрожащую руку, но Джон приобнял его за плечи, поддержал и помог напиться.   
— Ты абсолютно сумасшедший, — пробормотал он. — Ты псих, ты ...  
— Джон, — прервал его Шерлок. — Найди Виктора.   
— Кого? — спросил сбитый с толку Джон.   
— Виктора. Виктора Тревора.  
— О, нет. Нет, любимый, нет!  
— Подумай, Джон, — сказал Шерлок. — Это его лицо, его тело, и оно все еще разыскивается полицией. Мы не можем прятаться здесь бесконечно, нам надо будет покинуть Лондон, хоть на некоторое время. Это же почти похищение человека. Мы… я не могу сделать это с ним. Я столь многим ему обязан.   
Джон издал звук, нечто среднее между смехом и всхлипом.   
— Когда это ты успел стать мистером Этика? — спросил он.  
— Наверное, это Уильям, — Шерлок слабо улыбнулся. — Или твое доброе влияние. Тебя и твоего мощного морального комплекса.  
— Нас обоих, черт побери, — Джон направился к сейфу.  
Марк выстроил диски в алфавитном порядке, посему он в один момент нашел диск с надписью «Тревор, Виктор». Подержал его секунду в руке, будто взвешивая, сравнивая с другими дисками Шерлока. Они ничего не знали от Викторе Треворе, за исключением того, что сказал Мориарти, и они даже не знали, правда ли это. Он не хотел этого делать, он не хотел этого признавать, но Шерлок был прав. Он был в долгу перед Виктором за его тело, неважно кем он был. Вставив диск в слот, Джон спросил:  
— Готов?  
Шерлок вместо ответа закрыл глаза.   
На этот раз не было никакого сомнения в том, что этот процесс был для Шерлока мучительным. Вначале он явно пытался его контролировать, но забившись в судорогах, не смог сдержать крика.  
— Держись, Шерлок, ты сможешь. Уже почти все кончено, — шептал Джон.   
Когда все закончилось, дешевая материя рубашки Шерлока была насквозь пропитана потом. Шерлок судорожно глотал воздух, со стенаниями его выдыхая. Джон опять поддержал его, приложил бутылку к губам, и Шерлок жадно начал пить.   
— Все в порядке? — спросил Джон, наливая в ладонь немного воды и обтирая лицо Шерлока, зашипевшего от ощущения прохлады на коже.  
— Теперь чип, — потребовал Шерлок, пытаясь встать.  
— Что? Ты совсем…  
— Джон, нам надо уходить. Мы не знаем, насколько Моран подчинил систему. Мы не можем рисковать.  
Джон молчал в нерешительности.  
— Тогда я сам это сделаю, — бросил Шерлок.  
— Нет, — отрезал Джон, — он на задней поверхности шеи.  
Шерлок моргнул.  
— О!  
Джон со вздохом покачал головой.  
— Прежде всего не навреди, — сказал он сам себе, потом добавил:  
— Хорошо. Кабинет Молли. Пойдем, М… Мерси.  
Джон взял в левую руку пистолет в боевой готовности, а правой обнял Шерлока. Тот шел, спотыкаясь, словно был пьян, ранен или истощен. Джон внимательно следил за каждым углом, пытаясь распознать любое подозрительное движение, но все было тихо и спокойно. Наконец, они добрались до лазарета, и Джон спрятал пистолет.  
— Садись ко мне спиной на этот стул, обопрись на спинку и опусти голову на руки, — проинструктировал он, а сам направился к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки. — Мерси, найди мне скальпель или что-то подобное.  
— Скальпели остры, может быть опасно, — сказала Мерси мягким, но порицающим тоном.  
— Ладно, забудь, я сам что-нибудь разыщу.   
— Вы рисуете? — спросила она.  
— Что?   
Мерси указала на его лицо.  
— У вас краска.  
Джон посмотрел на свое отражение в стальной панели раковины и увидел кровавую полосу на лице. С содроганием стер кровь Морана с лица.  
Он подготовил рабочее место, разложив скальпель, пинцет и марлю на столе, придвинутом к стулу Шерлока.   
— Не могу найти местного анестетика, — сказал он.  
— Все в порядке, Джон, — ответил Шерлок.  
— Может, хочешь еще воды, прежде чем…  
— Да приступай уже!  
Морально укрепившись глубоким вздохом, Джон натянул перчатки. Мягко наклонил вперед голову Шерлока, откинул кудри с шеи и обнаружил крошечный тонкий шрам, прямо под линией роста волос. Недрогнувшей рукой он провел скальпелем по шраму.  
Шерлок зашипел и стиснул зубы, когда лезвие разрезало кожу. Отложив скальпель, Джон взял пинцет, самый маленький и тонкий, какой смог найти. Поджав губы, он проник в разрез пинцетом и вытащил оттуда чип — маленькую черную пластину. Положил на стол перед Шерлоком. Тот посмотрел на нее.   
— Такой крошечный, — прошептал он.   
Марлевый тампон, прижатый к разрезу, быстро остановил кровотечение. Джон заклеил ранку и помог Шерлоку сесть прямо.   
— Все нормально? Голова не кружится?  
Шерлок покачал головой, но неуверенно. Его взгляд был расфокусированным.  
— Шерлок?  
— Слишком много голосов в голове.  
— Боже! Шерлок, слушай меня. Надо уходить. Ты можешь идти?  
— Идти, — повторил тупо Шерлок. — Да.  
Джон помог ему встать и положил его руку себе на плечи.   
— Обопрись на меня, вот так, — сказал он.  
Голова резко дернулась от щелчка дверной ручки. Джон быстро вытащил пистолет, снимая его с предохранителя и нацеливаясь на открывающуюся дверь.  
— Отставить, доктор Ватсон, — произнес Майкрофт.


	23. Chapter 23

Пистолет Джона не дрогнул.  
— Приведите хоть одну причину вам доверять, — потребовал Джон.  
— Моран пытался и меня убить.  
Джон оценивающе посмотрел на Майкрофта, затем кивнул и поставил пистолет на предохранитель.   
— Где, черт побери, вы были?  
— Две недели назад я ехал на встречу, когда получил сообщение от Шерлока о том, что вы под угрозой ареста и возвращаетесь в Дом. Я теперь уверен, что Моран прослушивал мои телефонные разговоры, и, когда он увидел, что вы возвращаетесь, понял, что пора затягивать петлю и забирать власть в Доме. Он послал сигнал моему водителю. Не прошло и десяти секунд после смс-ки Шерлока, я не успел даже ответить, как мобильный водителя загудел, и он моментально съехал с дороги и попытался перевернуть машину.  
— Боже! — Джон окинул взглядом Майкрофта в поисках залеченных травм. — Как вы…  
— Вы удивитесь, но я исключительно хорошо владею приемами самообороны. Вы слышали когда-нибудь о барицу?  
— Знакомая вещь, — невозмутимо ответил Джон.   
Майкрофт вперился в него взглядом.   
— Да. Хорошо. Я смог справиться с водителем и взять контроль над машиной.   
— Черт побери, — только и смог выговорить Джон. «Майкрофт Холмс, герой боевика, — подумал он. — Чудеса продолжаются!»  
— Зная, что мой автомобиль и телефон наверняка отслеживаются, я оставил телефон в машине и столкнул ее в канал Гранд-Юнион. Мне нужно было, чтобы Моран считал меня мертвым, и мне нужно было исчезнуть. Я смог связаться с Мерси и сказать ей кодовые фразы, чтобы активировать в ней личность защитника.   
— Но мы были в Доме две недели, я говорил с ней и ничего не заподозрил.  
— Мэри — личность защитника — срабатывает при звуке выстрелов. Как я понимаю, она…  
— Да, — подтвердил Джон, начиная вникать в ситуацию. — Моран начал стрелять в диски Ковентри. Она пришла и всех их убила. Она спасла нас.   
Майкрофт повернулся к Мерси, застенчиво стоявшей в углу.   
— Спасибо, Мерси, — сказал он с неподдельной искренностью. — Отличная работа.  
— Я старалась изо всех сил, — ответила она.  
Джон покачал головой, пытаясь переварить услышанное.  
— И где же вы были эти две недели?  
— Я почти сразу выяснил, что Моран заблокировал меня во всех системах, и я не имею возможности удаленного контроля. С тех пор я работал над возможностью взлома. Лишь три часа назад мне это удалось.   
— Вы все время были в Лондоне?  
— Нет. Узнав о других убийствах и увидев, что они все были направлены, чтобы подставить Ковентри, я решил перевезти Мамочку в безопасное место...  
Шерлок почти висел на Джоне, опустив голову, но при этих словах вскинулся.  
— Где она? Она в безопасности? Мамочка в безопасности? — произнес он.  
Майкрофт закрыл рот, прервавшись на полуслове, и впервые с начала разговора обратил внимание на Шерлока.  
— Да, — сказал он осторожно. — Она в доме во Франции.  
— Защищена ли стена?  
— Да, мужчинами и женщинами, которым я абсолютно доверяю. Майкрофт уставился на Шерлока в шоке. Он хотел было дотронуться рукой до его лица, но лишь коснулся щеки.   
— Это ты? — прошептал он. — Это действительно ты! Боже, что ты сделал?   
— Он настоял, — ответил Джон. — Он... мы установили их. Всех субличностей. Марк сделал копии, и мы все их инсталлировали.  
— Боже мой, — сказал Майкрофт. — Доктор Ватсон, я... я не знаю, что с ним будет.  
— Я тоже, но ему нужно восстановиться. Нам что-то угрожает?   
Майкрофт встряхнулся, как ото сна, но не отрывал глаз от брата. Шерлок снова уронил голову, словно исчерпал все силы.   
— К сожалению, да. По дороге сюда я узнал, что вас обнаружили на улицах, и Скотланд-Ярд предупрежден. Я использовал свое влияние, чтобы задержать их как можно дольше, но ордер на арест будет оформлен в течение шести часов. Вам нужно быстро уехать из страны.  
— Разве мы не можем просто остаться здесь?  
— До бесконечности? Думаю, нет. Кроме того, я не знаю всей глубины предательства Морана. Насколько мне известно, он оставил след, который приведет полицию прямо сюда. — Майкрофт огляделся, и Джону показалось, что на его лице мелькнуло сожаление. — Мне нужно, чтобы Дом исчез. Был стерт с лица Земли.  
Джон сглотнул, пытаясь справиться с нарастающими противоречивыми эмоциями.  
Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул и вернулся к деловому тону.  
— Я готовился к такому возможному исходу и, к счастью, могу быстро отреагировать.   
Он взял портфель, открыл его и достал толстый конверт. Передал Джону.  
— Новые паспорта с фальшивыми именами, авиабилеты, кредитные карты с достаточным балансом, чтобы вы жили, пока я все не улажу, — перечислял Майкрофт. — Не волнуйтесь, паспорта безупречны, вас не остановят. Вы полетите на самолете коммерческой компании, поскольку я не могу доверять своим собственным сотрудникам. Однако это означает, что вы не можете взять свое оружие, доктор Ватсон.  
Джон, поджав губы, вручил пистолет Майкрофту.   
— Оно не мое, это Молли… Мерси дала его мне.   
Без пистолета Джон почувствовал себя голым.   
— Машина ждет внизу с надежным водителем. Она немедленно доставит вас в Хитроу. Ваш самолет улетает через три часа — не опоздайте.   
Джон взглянул на паспорта с обложкой цвета бычьей крови. В одном была фотография Шерлока, в другом — его собственная. Он посмотрел на Майкрофта, понимая, что это жест доверия — полного доверия ему, Джону Ватсону. Джон переложил документы обратно в конверт и засунул его в карман куртки. Чуть подвинул Шерлока, чтобы взять на себя больше его веса. — Я буду беречь его, Майкрофт. Обещаю.   
Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел поочередно на обоих.  
— Да, я вижу, что вы это сделаете, — сказал он тихо, — а еще я вижу, что мне не нужно больше об этом просить.   
— Нет, не нужно, — Джон облизнул губы, собираясь что-то добавить. — Майкрофт, Ш… ваш брат никогда не совершал самоубийства. Его заставили, вынудили шантажом. Человек по имени Джим Мориарти. Он был здесь, Моран привел его.  
— Джим Мориарти? Это тот человек, которым был одержим Шерлок до своей смерти.  
— Я знаю, что у вас здесь везде камеры. Посмотрите на ту, которая находится в инсталляционной комнате. На ней все записано.  
— Непременно. А теперь вы должны уходить, и быстро, — он посмотрел на Шерлока, отмечая его очевидную слабость. — Могу я помочь?  
— Да, конечно.  
Майкрофт подошел к Шерлоку и положил его руку на свои плечи. Теперь они вдвоем удерживали Шерлока. Майкрофт увидел пластырь на его шее.  
— О! — сказал он.  
Джон не знал, что ответить. Майкрофт улыбнулся.   
— Не волнуйтесь, доктор Ватсон. Я в любом случае хотел попросить вас сделать это.  
Они пошли по коридору, ведя спотыкающегося Шерлока. В лифте Джон прислонил его в угол, чтобы передохнуть. Хоть Шерлок был тонок и строен, оказался из тяжелых мышц и костей.   
Майкрофт смотрел на Шерлока с нечитаемым выражением.  
— Я назвал тебя Ковентри, — сказал он Шерлоку тихо. — Настоящее название этой церкви — собор святого Михаила, но Майкл — такое прозаичное имя, верно? Ковентри… более поэтично. Имена остальных активов даны случайным образом, но Ковентри я выбрал специально для тебя. — Майкрофт повернулся к Джону. — Вы видели этот собор, доктор Ватсон?  
— Нет, никогда там не был.  
— Прекрасная церковь. Бриллиант Англии. Была разрушена во время войны. Взрывы оставили лишь оболочку и ничего больше. Когда его восстанавливали, не стали возвращаться к прошлому. Собор перестроили, смешав старое и новое, традиции и модерн. Я… Я думал, что это было подходящим. Феникс возрождается из пепла.  
Шерлок поднял голову, и братья посмотрели друг на друга.  
Двери лифта открылись, разорвав чары момента. Майкрофт прочистил горло:  
— Вот и Антея. Я должен пойти наверх и начать зачистку. Свяжусь с вами, а теперь идите.  
Джон кивнул, будто прощаясь с командиром, и помог Шерлоку дойти до машины. Когда двери лифта уже закрывались, Джон услышал слова Майкрофта: «До свидания, дорогой брат».


	24. Chapter 24

Когда машина подъехала к Хитроу, Джон с ненавистью к самому себе потряс Шерлока.  
— Шерлок, вставай, — сказал он.   
Шерлок не произнес ни слова с того момента, как спросил про Мамочку в Доме. В машине он не спал, а смотрел невидящим взглядом из-под ресниц. Джон видел капли пота над верхней губой и лбу, хотя день был холодным. Лицо Шерлока было бледным, почти серым в сумеречном свете.  
Он потряс Шерлока сильнее.  
— Давай, Шерлок. Надо пройти контроль на своих двоих, иначе нас не пустят в самолет. Я помогу тебе, когда мы пройдем регистрацию, но ты должен собраться. Вставай! — сказал он резко, включая режим военного.  
Шерлок моргнул.  
— Да… да, — сказал он, наконец, — имя?  
— Что?  
Шерлок слабо махнул рукой в сторону конверта.  
— Мое… имя?  
Джон сглотнул, когда понял, как близок он был к ошибке. Не заглянув в паспорт, собрался проходить регистрацию. Он открыл паспорта.  
— Ты — Джозеф Белл, — произнес он, — а я — Артур Дойл, по всей видимости.  
Было странно видеть свои фотографии рядом с незнакомыми именами.  
— Приятно… познакомиться, — сказал Шерлок. Он, похоже, смог собраться с силами и выпрямиться. Джон вышел из машины и помог выбраться Шерлоку. Тот покачнулся, вставая, но отмахнулся от поддержки Джона.   
— Я сам, но иди рядом. На всякий случай.  
Они прошли через аэропорт в темпе, который и рядом не стоял с их обычной скоростью, но Джон подумал, что это хорошо. Двое мужчин, спешно идущих, могут привлечь нежелательное внимание.   
Когда они вошли в огромное здание, Шерлок вяло указал на магазин.  
— Багаж, — пробормотал он.   
Джон кивнул. Конечно, путешествие совсем без багажа было бы подозрительным. Он нашел скамейку, на которую усадил Шерлока, вытащил конверт с деньгами и вошел в магазин. Там быстро купил портфель для документов, две небольшие сумки, несколько вещей из одежды, даже не смотря, что именно покупает и не обращая внимания на размеры, поскольку времени не было.   
Они сядут на борт через девяносто минут, если все сложится хорошо.   
Джона прошиб пот на пункте регистрации на рейс, но агент быстро проштамповал их посадочные талоны и указал на зону секьюрити.   
— Нужно отдохнуть? — прошептал Джон, обеспокоенный восковой бледностью Шерлока.  
— Идем дальше, — буркнул тот.  
После милосердного короткого ожидания в очереди — Джон никогда раньше не летал в представительском классе и теперь мог оценить преимущества — Джон забрал сумки с рентгеновского аппарата. Секьюрити поднял глаза на Шерлока, и сердце Джона пропустило удар.  
— Вы в порядке, сэр? — спросил мужчина.  
— Ненавижу летать, — выговорил Шерлок.  
Джон заставил себя засмеяться.   
— Идиот, ты что, уже принял таблетки против тошноты? Надо было подождать взлета. Ты же знаешь, тебе от них плохо.  
Шерлок посмотрел на секьюрити, широко раскрыв глаза, и Джон начал невольно сочувствовать ему.   
— Я действительно ненавижу летать.  
Секьюрити усмехнулся.   
— По правде говоря, сэр, я тоже, — он пропустил их, и сердце Джона снова стало биться нормально.  
Они добрались до выхода как раз к тому времени, как объявили посадку. Еще раз показали паспорта, и Джон надеялся и молился, чтобы документы Майкрофта оказались действительно хорошими. Наконец, они вошли в самолет и заняли места.   
Шерлок мгновенно сдулся и прислонился к окну, бледный от усталости.  
— Все в порядке, Шерлок, — прошептал Джон, когда самолет взлетел. —Теперь мы в безопасности.  
— Слишком много голосов, — Шерлок вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

+

Полет длился более девяти часов, и каждая минута казалась Джону вечностью. Он метался между беспокойством за Шерлока, который с каждым часом выглядел все хуже, и страхом, что бортпроводник их узнает, или заподозрит, что Шерлок болен заразной болезнью. Он вспомнил историю с вирусом Эбола годом раньше, когда больных пассажиров встречали в аэропорту сотрудники в спецкостюмах. Они не имели права привлекать к себе внимание, никоим образом. Джон не был уверен, что полиция не обратится к журналистам, если их побег будет обнаружен. Все, что потребуется, — один наблюдательный человек с лондонской газетой с их фотографиями, и все рухнет.   
Всякий раз, когда бортпроводники уходили, Джон обтирал лицо Шерлока прохладной водой и пытался его напоить. В первый раз вода пролилась мимо рта.  
— Проглоти, — прошептал Джон ему на ухо, — пожалуйста.  
Он еще раз прижал бутылку к губам Шерлока, и тот выпил, правда немного.  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Джон.   
Один раз Шерлок дернулся, что-то прошептал, но слишком тихо, и Джон не разобрал. Стиснул зубы и покачал головой, словно пытаясь что-то стряхнуть. Джон надел на Шерлока наушники, чтобы никто не пытался с ним заговорить, набросил на колени одеяло, когда тот задрожал.  
Джон выглянул в окно, но увидел только бесконечный океан. Его собственное беспокойство и мандраж были тошнотворными.   
Наконец, они приземлились, и Джон наполовину вывел, наполовину вынес Шерлока из самолета, шутя так небрежно, как мог, с бортпроводниками о зависимости друга от противорвотных пилюль, которые тот принимал в полете. Джон проверил билет и с удивлением обнаружил, что это еще не конец. Он думал, что они остановятся в городе, но у Майкрофта явно были свои причины в выборе места назначения.  
После короткого переезда они сели на крошечный самолет. К счастью, никто не обращал внимания на Шерлока — все были измотаны после полета. Джону показалось, что они приземлились сразу после того, как застегнули ремни безопасности.  
— Осталось немного, — прошептал он Шерлоку, когда они высадились. — Такси, потом отель, потом…  
Джон не закончил предложение, потому что не знал, что будет потом.  
Шерлок кое-как прошел по аэропорту, но рухнул на заднее сиденье такси, как тряпичная кукла.   
— Куда едем? — спросил таксист; мягкие и округлые гласные сказали Джону, как далеко от дома они находятся.   
— В отель. Хороший отель.  
— «Императрица»?  
— Разумеется, — ответил Джон.   
— С вашим другом все в порядке?  
Джон почувствовал, как усталость накатила на него, как самосвал, заполнив пустоту, оставшуюся после страха и адреналина.   
— Долгий полет, — пояснил он.   
Наступил рассвет, когда такси остановилось перед красивым старомодным отелем, увитым плющом, смотрящим фасадом на гавань. Джон смущенно посмотрел на разноцветные чеки и заплатил водителю.  
— Вам помочь довести его до отеля? — спросил таксист.  
Джон моргнул. Лондонский таксист потребовал бы десять фунтов сверху за эту услугу, не говоря уже о самом предложении такого рода.   
— Очень мило с вашей стороны, но я справлюсь, — ответил он.   
Джон усадил Шерлока в большое мягкое кресло в вестибюле и подошел к регистратору. В последнюю минуту он вспомнил, что надо подписываться новым именем. Незнакомые линии его странного имени, выведенные собственной рукой, казались чужими.   
Наконец, наконец они оказались в комнате. Джон осторожно уложил Шерлока на кровать и снял с него обувь. Шерлок совершенно ни на что не реагировал, даже на зов по имени, только тупо смотрел в пустоту. Джон впервые почувствовал ужас от того, что они сделали.   
Неужели тяжелая инсталляция сломала Шерлока? Не было ли это невыносимым даже для его великого ума? Его тело было просто телом — человеческим, слабым, хрупким. Останется ли эта кататония? Джон не имел ни малейшего понятия, как в этой стране работает система здравоохранения, как Шерлок сможет получить медицинскую помощь. Пройдут ли их поддельные личности проверку в больнице? Не выведет ли поездка в больницу врагов на их след? Однако если Шерлоку понадобится помощь, которую Джон не сможет ему оказать, какой выбор еще остается?   
Джон сидел на краю кровати и смотрел на пропитанную потом рубашку Шерлока. Он купил ее, казалось, годы назад в Ноттинг-Хилле. Мокрые волосы Шерлока прилипли ко лбу, в яремной ямке блестел пот.   
«Я скучаю по тебе, — подумал он. — Я скучаю по твой раздражающей манере, по твоим пулеметным выводам, по твоей улыбке. Я скучаю…  
Стоп. Не надо».  
Медленно, осторожно, будто Шерлок был стеклянный, он перевернул его на бок, в безопасную позицию. Положил руку на бедро, чувствуя его тепло сквозь одежду.   
Стащил куртку с плеч, будто та весила сто фунтов, повесил табличку «не беспокоить», запер дверь на защелку. В качестве дополнительной меры предосторожности подпер стулом дверную ручку.   
Сел на кресло напротив кровати, снял ботинки и положил ноги на кровать.   
Все, что он мог сделать, это ждать. И защищать Шерлока. Как всегда.   
— Я буду здесь, если понадоблюсь тебе, — тихо сказал он в темную тишину комнаты.


	25. Chapter 25

Джона разбудил его собственный храп. Он вздрогнул, осознавая сразу несколько вещей: его нос ныл от храпа, шея и плечо болели от долгого сидения в кресле, ноги затекли, вечер клонился к закату, а Шерлок стоял к нему спиной и смотрел в окно.  
— Шерлок? —позвал он.  
Из окна вдоль всего горизонта были видны горы. Шерлок, помедлив, повернулся в профиль к Джону.   
— Мы в Шотландии?  
— Нет, в Канаде. Виктория, Британская Колумбия.  
Шерлок поднял брови.   
— Канада? Уф, — удивленно спросил он и снова повернулся к окну. Долго смотрел на горный хребет. — Полагаю, у Майкрофта были причины отправить нас сюда.  
— В такую даль?  
— Хм. Полагаю, он выбирал между этим вариантом и Австралией.  
Джон растер ноги, пытаясь игнорировать боль, когда возобновилась циркуляция.   
— Сколько ты уже… не спишь?  
— Около часа.  
Голос Шерлока был хрипловатым, но сильным и уверенным, без малейшей слабости или колебания. Джону захотелось увидеть его лицо. «Ты прячешься от меня? — подумал он. — Посмотри на меня, посмотри на меня! Дай мне знать, кто ты сейчас!»  
— Я не собирался засыпать, — сказал он вместо этого.  
— Ты устал, это понятно. Также подозреваю, что вовсе не был увлекательным спутником.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Джон. Простой вопрос, но он почувствовал тяжесть произнесенных слов.  
Шерлок молчал, и Джон пытался считать его эмоции со спины, плеч, шеи. Пластырь все еще оставался на шее, обозначая место, где был вживлен чип.  
— Это подействовало больше, чем я ожидал, — тихо признался Шерлок. — Я говорю о самой инсталляции, конечно, но и о том, что было... после. В голове все очень... шумело.  
— Ты все время повторял «слишком много голосов».  
— Да. Было много... пререканий. Как гнездо с птенцами, каждый из которых взывает к вниманию. Я... мы... вели переговоры.  
Джон сглотнул.   
— И кто победил? — спросил он, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
— Никто. Все. Я считаю, что сейчас мы работаем вместе.  
Шерлок держал руки сцепленными за спиной, и Джон видел, как он стискивает пальцы. Единственное движение в напряженном теле.  
— Джон, я... я уже не прежний.  
Джон почти ничего не слышал из-за звона в ушах. «Я потерял его», — подумал он тупо.  
— Я больше не Шерлок, я — Шерлок, Скотт, Уильям и Верне. И Виктор. И я признаю, что этот... сценарий... не то, на что ты рассчитывал. Я пойму, если... Если.  
Джон не мог говорить. «Я потерял его, я потерял его, я потерял его».  
— Они все разные, Джон. Такие разнообразные интересы, методы рассуждения, желания, навыки. С трудом могу поверить, что был таким раньше, но начинаю чувствовать себя увереннее. Все время в самолете, все время здесь, я... заново знакомился с аспектами собственной личности, узнавал о них.  
Шерлок сделал паузу, и Джон увидел, как напряглось его лицо.  
— Интересно, что есть только один момент, в котором мы все пришли к согласию.  
Шерлок, наконец, повернулся лицом, опустив голову, словно в смущении, затем вздернул подбородок, выпрямился и посмотрел на Джона.  
— Они... мы... все любим тебя. Каждый по-своему. Все мы. Вместе.  
Каким-то непонятным образом Джону удалось пересечь комнату. Он не осознавал, как шел, и шел он недостаточно быстро, совсем недостаточно быстро, но он подошел и обнял Шерлока, и Шерлок обнял его. Он прижался лицом к шее Шерлока, впитывая его тепло, запах кислоты, пота и меди. Запах минувшей опасности.  
Джон потянулся к Шерлоку с поцелуем. Шерлок издал звук — полувздох, полустон — и прижался к Джону теснее. Этот поцелуй отличался от того первого, случившегося в чужом доме (как давно это было...), но они встретились губами так привычно, будто целовались годами.  
Это было больше, чем просто второй поцелуй, это было больше, чем поцелуй без примеси адреналина. Джон почувствовал в этом поцелуе другого человека: ум Шерлока в его губах и языке, застенчивость Скотта, страстность Верне и простую безусловную любовь Уильяма.  
— Все вы, — прошептал он в рот Шерлоку, требуя повторить это, нуждаясь в том, чтобы это чудо было озвучено еще раз.  
— Да, Джон. Все.  
Непрошеная мысль посетила Джона, и он заколебался. Шерлок сразу почувствовал это и посмотрел с вопросом.  
— Что случилось?  
Джон смущенно спрятал лицо на груди Шерлока.   
— Прости, просто... Виктор. Я не встречал Виктора. Я не знаю...  
Джон почувствовал вибрацию груди Шерлока от его смешка.   
— Мой Джон, — сказал тот тихо, и тот почувствовал макушкой нежный поцелуй. — Мой добропорядочный Джон!  
Шерлок приподнял голову Джона за подбородок.   
— Я, конечно, меньше всего был знаком с Виктором. Остальные были похожи... на далеких кузенов, которых я не видел годами, но я знал их. Я тоже не знал Виктора, но этому телу он был самым знакомым. Когда я говорю, что мы все работаем вместе, уверяю, что имею в виду и его.   
— Но...  
Шерлок усмехнулся, пальцами другой руки проведя по лицу Джона.  
— Виктор считает, что ты симпатичный, и готов присоединиться к остальным.   
Джон фыркнул, засмеялся и почувствовал себя лучше.   
— Тогда хорошо.   
Улыбка Шерлока постепенно угасала, но он продолжал удерживать подбородок Джона, не отрывая от него взгляда.  
— Ты спас нас, Джон, — заявил он торжественно. Потянул руку Джона к пластырю на шее. — Ты удалил чип, чтобы нас не смогли найти, не смогли выследить по биению сердца. Ты прошел полмира, чтобы я оказался в безопасности. Ты оберегал меня, когда я ничего не чувствовал и был беззащитным. Скажи мне, сейчас мы в безопасности?  
— Да, — прошептал Джон. — Думаю, что да.  
Шерлок снова наклонился к нему и прошептал на ухо.  
— Так заставь мое сердце биться быстро, Джон.  
Джон улыбнулся, позволяя Шерлоку увидеть свое необузданное желание.  
— Будет сделано!  
Они набросились друг на друга, и на этот раз поцелуй был жадным и отчаянным. Джон ощутил жар, растекающийся по коже, по губам, по рукам, везде, где его касался Шерлок. Он изучал форму и тактильные ощущения рта Шерлока и позволял ему делать то же самое. Когда тот принялся целовать и пробовать на вкус его шею, пальцы сами собой зарылись в темную шевелюру и запутались в завитках. Не в силах выносить этого больше, Джон потянул Шерлока за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и сам набросился с поцелуями на его шею и ключицы. Когда Шерлок прижался бедрами к Джону, тот вдруг осознал, насколько сильно возбужден. Толкнулся в ответ и почувствовал напряженный член Шерлока; оба судорожно вздохнули и замерли.   
— Боже, — прохрипел Шерлок, и Джон толкнул его на кровать.  
— Все в порядке, все в порядке, — задыхался он, а Шерлок вторил ему:   
— Да, да, _пожалуйста_ , Джон!   
Джон распластался на постели бок о бок с Шерлоком, сплетаясь с ним ногами. Они начали расстегивать пуговицы на рубашках друг друга, сталкиваясь костяшками пальцев в небольшом, разделявшем их, пространстве. Джон, наконец, понял, что путного из этого ничего не получится, и оттолкнул руки Шерлока.   
Джон всегда поддразнивал Шерлока за его тягу к изысканной одежде, но теперь он ее понял, едва расстегнул дешевую сорочку и прикоснулся к коже Шерлока, такой мягкой и теплой, что, казалось, облачать ее в грубый материал являлось надругательством. Джон провел руками вверх и вниз по груди Шерлока, проследив линию ключиц и редкие волоски на грудине и животе. Вид вздымающейся груди завораживал. Джон, должно быть, потерялся в этом ощущении надолго, потому что вздрогнул, когда Шерлок осторожно взял его руки в свои, поцеловал ладони и прошептал:  
— Моя очередь.  
— Сначала сними ее, — попросил Джон, и Шерлок повиновался, стянув сорочку с плеч и отбросив в сторону.  
Джон оказался не готов к ощущению на своей коже рук Шерлока, оглаживавшими грудь широкими движениями. Язык проследил линию пулевого шрама на плече, отчего Джона пробила дрожь. Под ладонями Шерлока соски напряглись, и Джон даже заскулил. Шерлок, облизнувшись, улыбнулся и дразняще потер их большими пальцами.  
— Боже, — выдохнул Джон и всеми конечностями притянул Шерлока ближе. Ощущение горячей кожи, прижимающейся к его собственной, доводило почти до безумия. Поцелуи превратились в дикие ласки — языки, зубы, губы, шеи... Руки притягивали ближе, царапали, поглаживали, потирали, не останавливаясь на одном месте больше, чем на пару секунд. Если бы Джон имел способность думать, он бы сначала спросил позволения, но его руки сами по себе храбро преодолели барьер в виде талии Шерлока и схватились за зад. Шерлок захлебнулся воздухом и, простонав, принялся потираться о Джона, у которого уже стояло до звезд в глазах.   
— Шерлок, — простонал Джон, уткнувшись лицом ему в кожу. — Шерлок, боже, я так хочу тебя, но я не... боже, не знаю, что делать...  
— Знаю, знаю, — вымолвил Шерлок между поцелуями. — Я тоже хочу тебя и тоже не зна...  
Шерлок остановился на полуслове и сел. Джон тоже, встревожившись, сел. Лицо Шерлока словно озарилось каким-то открытием, он наклонил голову, будто к чему-то прислушивался.  
— Уф, — выдохнул он. — По всей видимости, все-таки знаю.  
Шерлок встал и поспешил в ванную, оставив изумленного Джона сидеть на кровати. Тот услышал звон бутылочек и плеск воды, затем шорох одежды. Через какое-то время на полу оказались выброшенные из ванной брюки Шерлока; пряжка ремня звякнула, ударившись о дверь.   
— Боже, — произнес Джон и сдернул свои джинсы быстрее, чем в принципе считал возможным. Откинувшись на спинку кровати, стал прислушиваться к шуму воды. Начал было себя мягко поглаживать, но почти сразу остановился. Они зашли так далеко, что без Шерлока двигаться дальше он не хотел.  
Вода выключилась, и Шерлок вернулся в комнату с бутылочкой с логотипом отеля. Увидев Джона, он резко остановился и уставился на него.   
Джон впервые увидел Шерлока полностью обнаженного — длинные мускулистые ноги, угловатые бедра, мягкий изгиб ягодиц и член, напряженный и вздыбленный. Джон почувствовал, как его собственное естество поднимается в ответном порыве.  
— Джон, — прошептал Шерлок, застыв на месте. — Джон… Ты такой красивый!  
— Нет, нет, ты... иди сюда, иди _ко мне_... — и Шерлок снова оказался в его сильных объятиях, губы напротив губ.  
— Лосьон, Джон, сгодится ведь… да?  
— Да. Боже, да! Ты уверен?   
Шерлок кивнул, глядя в глаза Джона. Его горячий взгляд вызывал у Джона волны жара.   
— Тебе нужно подготовить меня, Джон. Сделаешь?   
Джон сумел только кивнуть в ответ. Шерлок лег на спину, справа от Джона, согнул правую ногу и уперся ступней в кровать, отклонив колено. Вложил бутылочку в руку Джона.   
Дрожащими руками Джон налил щедрую порцию лосьона на пальцы левой руки. Подвел правую руку под голову и плечи Шерлока, обнимая, прижимая крепче.  
— Все в порядке, любимый? — прошептал он.   
— Да, — Шерлок смотрел на Джона ясно, открыто и доверчиво. — Да. Пожалуйста.  
Джон не имел подобного опыта, но решил, что нежность и неторопливость неправильными в этой ситуации быть не могут.   
— Скажешь, если будет больно?  
Шерлок слабо покачал головой.   
— Ты не причинишь мне вреда, — сказал он со спокойной уверенностью. Джон почувствовал пронизавшую его волну тепла, сглотнул и кивнул. Опустив руку, он медленно покружил пальцем вокруг отверстия. Шерлок задышал чаще, но взгляда не отвел. Джон осторожно проник пальцем внутрь, наблюдая за лицом Шерлока в малейших признаках дискомфорта или боли, но веки Шерлока лишь на мгновение затрепетали, затем он снова открыл глаза.   
— Хорошо? — прошептал Джон.   
— Хорошо, — прошептал Шерлок. — Еще, пожалуйста.   
Медленно, Джон действовал медленно, подготавливая Шерлока, заставляя себя проявлять невероятное терпение, почти невозможное при данных обстоятельствах. Когда Шерлок начал извиваться и стонать под его рукой, он понял, что сам трется о бедро Шерлока.  
— Довольно, — задохнулся тот. Отбросил руку Джона и схватил с кровати бутылочку лосьона. Неуловимым движением опрокинул Джона на спину и оседлал его. Сердце забилось в два раза быстрее, когда Джон увидел румянец на груди и шее Шерлока и каплю, стекающую с его члена. Открывшийся вид настолько его заворожил, что Джон едва не упустил момент, когда Шерлок налил в ладонь лосьона и начал смазывать им его член.   
Вздрогнув, Джон откинулся на подушку, когда ощутил прохладу лосьона, смешанного с жаром шерлоковой ладони.   
— Боже, — прошипел он. — _Господи_! — а Шерлок приподнялся, уверенно обхватил член Джона и опустился на него.  
Все слова моментально вылетели из головы. Внутри шерлокова тела было настолько тесно и жарко, что в первое время Джон даже не мог дышать. Ощущения были невероятными, а Шерлок неумолимо опускался, запрокидывая голову и выставляя напоказ свою немыслимую шею. Джон ощутил, насколько глубоко он погрузился внутрь, когда Шерлок остановился. Провел руками по его животу, ощущая вибрацию дыхания.   
— Все хорошо, любимый? — спросил он, едва дыша.  
Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джона, с легкой, но сумасшедшей улыбкой.   
— Такие невероятные ощущения, Джон!  
— Боже, Шерлок, да, я никогда... — заговорил Джон, но его мысль прервалась, когда Шерлок начал двигаться. Джон почувствовал тот момент, когда тело Шерлока приспособилось к его члену. Давление и скольжение были невероятными, ни с чем не сравнимыми. Джон гладил бедра Шерлока, постигая ритм его движений и понемногу подстраиваясь под него. Шерлок медленно поднимался и опускался, а Джон толкался в него, и, наконец, они стали дышать в унисон.  
— С тобой все невероятно, — сумел выдохнуть Джон. — Ты невероятный!  
— Джон, Джон, Джон, — выстанывал Шерлок.   
Вдруг Джону захотелось поцеловать его, коснуться его волос.   
— Можешь... опуститься… мне нужно ... — каким-то образом Шерлок понял его и нагнулся. Они принялись беспорядочно целоваться, стеная в рот друг другу при каждом движении. Джон посасывал пухлую нижнюю губу Шерлока, отпуская ее с влажным звуком всякий раз, когда Шерлок отстранялся.   
Джон ощутил неотвратимость кульминации и начал растирать ладонями бедра Шерлока. И понял, что мышцы ног Шерлока подёргиваются и теряют ритм вовсе не из-за неминуемого оргазма. Несмотря на туман в голове и возбуждение, Джон осознал, что Шерлок страдает от истощения последних суток.  
Шерлок, казалось, понял это одновременно с Джоном.  
— Джон, пожалуйста, я хочу... но я...  
— Все хорошо, любимый, — прошептал Джон, притягивая Шерлока и целуя его. — Все отлично, — повторил он, переворачиваясь и меняя их позиции. Теперь Шерлок лежал на спине, а Джон прижимал его к постели. — Я позабочусь о тебе, любимый, все в порядке, — и он начал вколачиваться быстро и жестко.  
— Боже, да, Джон, как хорошо, — воскликнул Шерлок. — Еще, еще, еще, сильнее, да, поласкай меня, пожалуйста, так близко...  
Джон протиснул руку между их телами и начал наглаживать член Шерлока, распределяя по нему смазку, делая его влажным и гладким. Не тратя силы на слова, он двигался, хрипло рыча с каждым толчком, и Шерлок, наконец, с криком запрокинул голову. Тело его напряглось и сжалось вокруг члена Джона, а секундой раньше на руку брызнула сперма, мокрая и теплая. Джон толкнулся еще раз, другой, затем и сам задрожал от накрывшего его освобождения, ощущая, как судорожно мечется под ним Шерлок. Наконец, он глубоко выдохнул и почувствовал, что мышцы расслабились. Осторожно покинул тело Шерлока, отчего тот напоследок вздрогнул.   
— Все нормально? — спросил Джон, вдруг сообразив, что в самом конце двигался довольно жестко.  
Шерлок тихонько и ласково хмыкнул.  
— Боже, да, — сказал он своим бархатным, хотя немного хрипловатым голосом.   
Джон тихо рассмеялся, поцеловал Шерлока и лег рядом.  
— Просто хотел удостовериться, ты же знаешь.  
— Ты всегда обо мне заботишься.  
— Так или иначе, — Джон позволил себе протрезветь. — В конце, ты… я не сделал тебе больно?  
Шерлок быстро повернул голову.  
— Нет конечно, нет, — ответил он. — Я бы сказал тебе, нет, я просто... устал.  
— Тебе сильно досталось, любовь моя, — сказал Джон, запустив пальцы в мокрые от пота волосы Шерлока. — Мне кажется, что ты не спал ни в самолете, ни здесь? Ты... вел переговоры?  
— Да, именно так. Не самое спокойное времяпровождение.   
— Все ясно. Тогда отдыхай.  
Джон рукой почувствовал, как Шерлок напрягся. Он поднял голову и в беспокойстве пристально на него посмотрел.   
— Нам ничего не угрожает, ты можешь поспать.  
— Знаю.  
— Тогда… мне стоит придавить тебя к постели, как в прошлый раз? — сказал он полушутя.  
Шерлок улыбнулся и покачал головой.   
— Нет, — сказал он, затем изогнул бровь, — дело не в этом, но идею на будущее сохрани.   
Несмотря на недавний оргазм, Джона окатило волной жара.   
— Не сомневайся, — сумел он вымолвить.  
Шерлок повернул голову и посмотрел заходящее за горы солнце.  
— Той ночью, — сказал он тихо, — на Бейкер-стрит... Я не спал не из-за расследования. Я… я боялся заснуть.  
Джон хотел спросить почему, но вдруг сам понял.  
— Ты всегда просыпался другим человеком!  
— Да.  
Джон продолжал перебирать волосы Шерлока, шелковистые и мягкие.  
— Я вообще мало спал в Доме, — признался Шерлок, и Джону явно не показалось опустошение в его голосе. — Знаешь, где спали активы? В маленьких утопленных в пол кроватях со стеклянной крышкой. Похожих на гроб.  
— Господи!  
— Я старался не спать так долго, как мог, перебирая информацию о расследовании, о том, что случайно слышал от сопровождающих, но ее было немного. Я могу выдержать какое-то время без сна, но потом я понял, что должен отдохнуть, хотя и волновался, что проснусь в виде Ковентри.   
— Этого не случилось бы, ты же знаешь. Смена личности происходит не так.  
— Знаю, но… Но! Я не могу не думать о той ночи на Бейкер-стрит, о том, как хорошо я спал, потому что ты был рядом. И даже если бы я проснулся другим человеком, ты все равно был бы со мной.  
Джон видел, как трепещут ресницы Шерлока.  
— А ты вообще спал в Доме?  
— Да, — ответил Шерлок после долгой паузы. — Я представлял себе, что ты спишь недалеко от меня, в спортзале, и тогда мне удавалось заснуть.   
Джон притянул Шерлока в свои объятия, ощущая, как его мышцы становятся гибкими и расслабленными. Уложил тяжелую голову Шерлока на свое здоровое плечо.   
— Спи, Шерлок, я буду здесь, и ты проснешься собой. Обещаю.  
Но Шерлок уже спал.


	26. Chapter 26

Джон просыпался медленно, постепенно, без резкого приступа страха от ночного кошмара или прилива адреналина от опасности, к которым уже привык. Он чувствовал комфорт, гладкие прохладные простыни и мягкие одеяла и подушки. Открыв глаза, увидел, что комнату заполняет слабый свет. Повернул голову и обнаружил Шерлока, который, опустив голову на руку, внимательно за ним следил.  
Джон улыбнулся, ощущая переполняющее его счастье.  
— Привет, Шерлок, — сказал он.  
Тот немного расслабился и улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Привет, Джон.  
— Хорошо спалось:  
— М-м-м…  
— Сколько времени?  
— 7-18 утра. Тихоокеанское время, полагаю.  
— Похоже, мы нашли способ борьбы с джетлагом. Сведите себя с ума от страха до перелета, войдите в кататоническое состояние в самолете, затем оттрахайте друг друга до выноса мозга. Как долго ты смотришь на меня, спящего?  
— Недолго. Может, всего одну БДГ-фазу. Тебе что-то снилось?  
— Мне снился невероятный секс с одним блистательным сумасшедшим. А тебе?  
— Интересно, я видел что-то похожее. Мне снилось, что я занимался любовью с одним прекрасным солдатом.  
— Замечательное сходство.   
Шерлок коротко ухмыльнулся, затем на лице его промелькнула тень, и он с беспокойством поднял брови.  
— Джон, ты... ты...  
Джон понял его мысли. Неуверенный Шерлок Холмс — чудеса продолжаются!   
— Не сожалею ли я? Не передумал ли?  
— В общем, да.  
Джон наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока сначала мягко, затем с жаром. Он целовал Шерлока, пока не почувствовал, как тот растекается в его руках, и только тогда выпустил из плена его губы.  
— Нет, — усмехнулся он нахально.  
Шерлок весело улыбнулся.   
— Хорошо, — сказал он, вскочив с кровати. — Мне нужен душ прямо сейчас. Боже, Джон, как ты мог находиться рядом со мной прошлой ночью, я сам себя едва выношу! Прошло тридцать восемь часов и двадцать две минуты с тех пор, как я последний раз мылся, и это было с кучей вялых активов, которые только и твердили о том, насколько «хороша водичка». Я убрался от них так быстро, как только смог.  
Шерлок скрылся в ванной, и Джон услышал звук льющейся воды, почувствовав себя немного брошенным и очень сильно возбужденным.  
Из двери показалась голова Шерлока.  
— Джон, я сделал потрясающее открытие! Душевые кабинки в Канаде просто _громадны_! — подмигнув, он добавил. — Не хочешь оценить?  
Джон чуть не свалился с кровати, пытаясь выпутаться из простыней.

+

После тщательной инспекции пожитков, Джон и Шерлок сошлись на том, что надо в первую очередь позаботиться об одежде. Шерлока трясло от мысли нацепить свои дешевые, уродливые, плохо подходящие вещи. Он отказался было одеваться наотрез, но Джон непреклонно заявил, что по городу в простыне ходить нельзя. Шерлок обиделся, и Джон целовал его до тех пор, пока тот не успокоился и не оделся.  
Они спустились в вестибюль и попросили консьержа посоветовать им хорошее ателье. Консьерж показал место и маршрут на карте, сказав, что идти совсем недалеко. Шерлок долго и внимательно смотрел на карту.  
— Можете взять ее, сэр, — смутился консьерж.  
— Не нужно, спасибо, — Шерлок подвинул ее обратно.  
Джон посмотрел на него, осознавая, что глупо улыбается.   
— Ты все запомнил? Прямо сейчас?   
— Конечно.  
— Ты чертово чудо!  
Они вышли из отеля и замерли при виде гавани, яхт, цветущих деревьев, множества цветов и знакомых двухэтажных автобусов, припаркованных перед отелем.  
Джон покачал головой.   
— Да уж, мы больше не в Канзасе*.  
— Ты ведь про Канаду говорил, а не… ох!  
Джон вопросительно посмотрел на него. Шерлок пожал плечами и сказал: — Виктор знал.

+

Через три дня Джон, приоткрыв глаза, обозревал номер. За короткий промежуток времени они создали удивительный беспорядок — новая одежда, багажные сумки, коробки из-под еды «на вынос», карты, книги, газеты со всего мира — все это было сумбурно раскидано по комнате.  
«Надо бы навести порядок, — подумал Джон, — или впустить горничную. Хоть как-то прибраться».  
Как только он об этом подумал, глаза его снова закрылись, и он прижался теснее к Шерлоку. «Не сейчас, — подумал он. — Только не сейчас». Потому что в объятиях Шерлока он был голым, теплым и счастливым. Потому что окно было открытым, и мягкий ветерок заставлял занавески трепетать, а воздух благоухал ароматом вишневых цветов. Потому что всего десять минут назад у Джона был лучший оргазм в его жизни.  
Они провели три дня, чередуя изучение города и друг друга. Шерлок исследовал его часами таким же манером, как изучал карту — вычерчивая, анализируя, запоминая. Джону потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы отойти от тех недель и месяцев напряженности и гнева, и, наконец, позволить себе расслабиться, быть самим собой, утонуть в ощущениях новой любви. В Лондоне, в Доме он влюбился в Шерлока, не осознавая этого, но теперь позволил себе погрузиться в эту любовь целиком, как в теплую ванну холодным днем.   
Раньше он никогда не думал о себе в роли пассива, и вообще эта идея заставляла его нервничать, но при виде Шерлока, который буквально светился блаженством, его начало одолевать любопытство. Джон заикался и яростно краснел, когда, наконец, попросил Шерлока взять его, но тот, вопреки ожиданиям Джона, подошел к делу с чрезвычайной серьезностью и нежностью. Он не отрывал глаз от Джона, тщательно готовя его до тех пор, пока тот не начал извиваться и задыхаться, демонстрируя свою _готовность_.   
С минуту было больно, но потом все прошло, а потом все было просто невероятно, и он кончал, кончал и кончал. На какое-то время даже потерял сознание. Шерлок целовал его, метавшегося в посторгазменных судорогах, затем привел обоих в порядок и заключил Джона в объятия, и Джону никогда в жизни не было так хорошо.   
— Боже, мы опять не закрыли окно? Пока занимались…  
— Я повторяю тебе, Джон, окно выходит в гавань. Там только лодки.  
— Лодки с людьми...  
В дверь резко постучали. Оба застыли, глядя друг на друга. Джон почувствовал прилив адреналина, ужасающий и знакомый. Образы вспыхнули в голове — улыбка Морана в тот момент, когда он поймал их в метро, мерцание синих проблесковых огней полицейских машин, больная и кривая ухмылка Мориарти.  
Он вылез из постели и быстро натянул джинсы. Шерлок с суровым и мрачным лицом завернулся в халат. Джон схватил пустую бутылку вина, держа ее за горлышко, как импровизированное оружие. Тихо подошел к двери, но Шерлок поднял руку:   
— Кто это? — Шерлок искусно подражал округлым звукам канадской речи.  
— Портье, сэр, — ответил молодой человек с другой стороны двери. — У меня для вас посылка.  
— Я не жду никакой посылки.   
Несмотря на колотящееся сердце, Джон вынужден был восхититься тем, как успешно Шерлок сымитировал канадский акцент.   
— Хм... — Джон услышал шорох бумаги за дверью. — Здесь есть записка, хм… «Сначала играй дамой пик, потом козырем».  
Шерлок вздохнул с облегчением, посмотрел на обеспокоенное лицо Джона и сказал:   
— Майкрофт.   
Джон почувствовал себя немного глупо, но бутылку держал в руке, пока Шерлок не принял коробку, не отпустил коридорного и не закрыл за собой дверь. Только тогда позволил себе снова расслабиться.   
Шерлок открывал большую коробку, хмуря лоб.  
— Майкрофт и я давно придумали этот пароль, — объяснил он. — Что же он мог послать?   
— Печенье Яффа?   
Шерлок бросил ему письмо, лежащее сверху.  
— Прочти, что этот невыносимый гоблин счел необходимым изложить. Один лишь взгляд на его почерк вызывает у меня изжогу.   
— Это, может быть, просто выпечка, которую ты ел за завтраком, — ответил Джон, открывая конверт цвета слоновой кости.   
«Шерлок и доктор Ватсон,   
полагаю, что вы благополучно добрались до пункта назначения. Из докладов о ваших расходах я делаю вывод, что Шерлок значительно восстановился и вспомнил свои привычки в одежде».  
Джон покраснел и почувствовал небольшой виток жаркого смущения в животе.  
— Пусть это тебя не беспокоит, Джон, — заметил Шерлок, — Майкрофт любит следить за каждым центом. Уверен, он все еще оплакивает потерю полпенни.  
«Прошу прощения за то, что задержался с отправкой этой посылки, но, как вы можете себе представить, я был занят уборкой дома, если так можно выразиться».   
Шерлок закатил глаза.   
— Как тонко!  
«Я поработал с некоторыми лицами, на которых имею выход в Новом Скотланд-Ярде, чтобы обелить ваши имена. Это оказалось проблемой, но преодолимой, полагаю. У меня достаточно доказательств, но отделить их от жизни Дома оказалось непросто. Тем не менее, прогресс достигнут, и я подозреваю, что в конечном итоге с вас будут сняты обвинения. Посему советую рассматривать ваш отъезд не как ссылку, а, скорее, как продолжительный отпуск.   
Если вы хотите заполнить свое время чем-то более значимым, чем хождение по магазинам, посылаю контактную информацию коллеги, который работает с местной полицией и может поделиться с вами сложными случаями».   
Джон поднял глаза и увидел, как лицо Шерлока озаряется радостью. Улыбнулся, чувствуя, как его сердце забилось чаще.   
«Я собрал для вас небольшую посылку. Доктор Ватсон, я не смог, не привлекая внимания, попасть в вашу квартиру, поэтому взял на себя смелость выбрать подарки, которые, надеюсь, будут полезны и ценны.   
Шерлок, пересылаю некоторые вещи, которые хранил для тебя и теперь возвращаю их истинному владельцу, смею сказать, с братской привязанностью.   
Ваш,  
Майкрофт Холмс».  
Джон поднял глаза и увидел, как Шерлок роется в коробке. Сначала тот вручил Джону плоский ящичек.   
— Пистолет, похоже, — сказал Шерлок. — Зиг, судя по весу.   
Джон взял ящичек и благоговейно открыл его, вздохнув с удовлетворением при виде блеска металла.   
— Похож на мой армейский пистолет, — сказал он.  
— Не удивлюсь, если это тот же самый, — сказал Шерлок. — Майкрофт обожает подобные штучки. Он скрупулезно подходит к делу, полагаю, там есть и документы на оружие?   
— Да, под новым именем.  
— Видишь? Скрупулезно! Это тоже для тебя.   
Шерлок протянул ему кожаный саквояж, в котором оказался полный медкомплект. Джон тяжело опустился на кровать, глядя на пистолет в левой руке, и на саквояж — в правой.   
Шерлок улыбнулся ему.   
— Вот ты кто, — сказал он мягко. — Мой воин и мой целитель.  
Джон недоверчиво покачал головой.   
— Майкрофт Холмс в роли Деда Мороза…  
— Тошнотворный образ, не так ли?  
— О, заткнись, это прекрасно, — сказал Джон беззлобно. — Давай дальше, что он тебе послал?  
Шерлок заглянул в коробку и вытащил длинное твидовое пальто.   
—Шерлок, - сказал Джон. — Это твое... ты носил это, когда...  
— Да, — рассеянно сказал Шерлок, гладя материю пальцами. — Это мое пальто.  
Джон вспомнил их первую встречу и первое расследование, когда он бежал по переулку за длинноногой фигурой в элегантном пальто. Сглотнул, подумав о некоторых других, не столь практичных, вариантах использования этого пальто в будущем.   
— Что-нибудь еще?  
Шерлок смотрел на коробку, как во сне. Отложил пальто и вытащил из коробки футляр. Осторожно положил его на кровать, открыл, и там оказалась скрипка.   
— О, — тихо сказал Шерлок, поглаживая дерево цвета карамели. Он извлек скрипку из ее бархатного ложа и начал настраивать. Джон затаил дыхание.   
Шерлок приложил инструмент к подбородку и посмотрел на Джона взглядом, полным трепета и изумления. Взмахнул смычком и начал играть. Комнату наполнили хрустальные звуки, присоединяясь к запаху цветущей сакуры и океана. Джон ощутил, как счастье буквально струится из его глаз при виде играющего Шерлока. Когда отзвучали последние ноты, Шерлок повернулся к нему и улыбнулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта фраза идет из "Волшебника страны Оз": "сдается мне, Тотошка, что мы уже не в Канзасе". Смысл фразы в том, что человек оказался во враждебной обстановке вдали от дома.  
> А еще есть сериал с таким названием:  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/We%E2%80%99re_Not_In_Kansas_Anymore  
> Видимо, что-то из этого смотрел/читал Виктор.


End file.
